Maybe Misery
by hatelove5lovehate
Summary: New story! Read please."Fame will never be kind to us, and we just have to fight the world." Don't stop the music Sasuke X Sakura. of course!
1. Chapter 1

**I know you must all be getting tired of me right now. But I have a new story, again! Haha**

**Well I hope you all enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed righting it.**

**Disclaimer: must I really repeat myself? I do now own Naruto.**

**Ok there is another story i have called "is he the one?" and i barely realized that i completely messed up and i put this story instead of it's original. So please read this one instead it is basically the same thing.  
**

I am an adolescent teen in search for a better life. My life with my parents was never a good one, well the people that took me in I should say. I wouldn't really say they cared because they took every kid they could in just so they could get money from the government. I had it with their crap, they never bought me any cloths or shoes, and they didn't even feed me some days.

I'm leaving this town, going somewhere far away to search for something worth fighting for.

It was 2am, everyone was fast asleep. I rose from my bed and made sure not to wake anyone up. I looked at the people who only used me. They were sleeping like babes, it disgusted me.

I found the envelope full of money that was supposed to be for me. I put it inside my bag and left. My bag only consisted of my cloths some food, and now money. I never really knew what my talent was. All I knew was that if I go to Hollywood, the place of fame, someone would show me what I'm good at. And that was my destination. My plans so far is to go to California first, and then make my way to Hollywood.

When I was finally at the air port station I couldn't wait to get in. But once I was inside I couldn't find a seat. I walked until I saw a guitar on a seat. I looked next to it to find a man sitting next to it.

"Um…excuse me?" I asked nervous, because I never really talked to anyone. He didn't seem to hear me, that's when I noticed he had earphones on. He also had an unusual color hair, just like me, he had somewhat of a raven color hair. I wonder if I dyed it. He also had two ear piercings on both his hears. He looked like a famous person. I tried to talk to him again.

"Umm… excus- Ah!" I screamed as I fell over when the plane had difficulties. I felt something fall on my back; I think it was his guitar.

"Oh," I heard the man say, "I'm sorry, are you hurt?" he had such a deep voice it captivated me. That's when I realized I fell on him. I was on his lap.

"A-a-ah.. n-no… I'm sorry." I said and got up quickly.

"No, it was my fault, my guitar fell on you."

He was so kind, but I was bad at talking to people. I never really talked to anyone.

I looked at the ground when I talked to him, "U-umm… is this seat taken?" I asked.

"Oh, no sorry, I guess my guitar was in the way."

He moved his guitar.

"T-thank you."

"You're welcome."

I took my seat; I felt his stare on me. I turned to face him and that was the first time I saw his eyes. They were darker then night, yet so beautifully breathtaking.

"You dye your hair?" he asked.

"No, this is my natural color hair. Do you dye yours?" I asked as long as I was already talking.

"No," he said with a smile, "What's your name?"

"S-Sakura." I stuttered a little.

"Well Sakura, my name is Sasuke. Nice to meet you." He extended his arm. I didn't know what to really do with that. I remember once I saw in TV when people barely meet each other they would shake hands.

I slowly raised my hand and placed it with his. This was the first time I touched anyone that was not 'family' it made my heart beat fast.

"The name certainly fits you; I think it's a beautiful name. Do you know what it means?" he asked. What it meant? Names mean something?

I shook my head, not being able to talk because he was still holding my hand.

"It means cherry blossom, one of the most beautiful trees in the world. It's pink. Just like your hair." He said with a smile. Then he finally realized that he was still holding my hand.

"O-oh.. Sorry, I didn't realize." He said releasing my hand. It felt hot where his touch had been.

"N-no…it's ok."

There was an awkward silence, I wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"Looks like they're fixing the problem." Sasuke commented.

Just then the announcements went on. "Sorry for the delay, we are having technical difficulties; we will be in the air in no more than 30min."

"Well, since we are going to be here a while, let's get to know each other." Sasuke said turning to me. "You go first."

"Well… umm," I said looking down. "I'm not really good with talking to people. I'm kind of awkward."

"I kind of noticed that," he said laughing. " What about your friends back home?"

"I don't have friend, the people who take care of me didn't allow it."

He gave me a curious look. "'The people' you mean your mom and dad?"

I shook my head. "I'm an orphan, they are just people who took me in their home to get money from the government." It was obvious in my voice I wanted to cry. I was never good at hiding my emotions from anyone. I am like a fragile little flower that could be squashed by an ant.

Just then my stomach growled. I haven't had food for 4 days now.

"You're hungry?" he said somewhat serious. "When was the last time you ate?" was I that easy to read?

"Four days ago…." I said not looking at him. Why was I telling this complete stranger this?

"They didn't feed you?" he said beginning to get mad.

I shook my head. "Once every couple of days. That's why I ran away. I want to start a new life, where I actually mean something to someone." I couldn't hide the tears that were forming in my eyes. I felt his finger removing some of the tears that fell from my face. I looked at him

"It will be ok, now that you don't have to deal with them, right? You have a plan don't you?" Why does he care so much about me? I barely met him.

"Yea, I'm going to California to make something better out of myself."

"What are you good at?"

Ah…..? "I don't really know."

He began to laugh. "You sure are a weird one." He said patting my head.

They brought the blankets and pillows to everyone now.

"What about you? What are your plans?"

"I'm going to make music." He said determined. That's why he had his guitar.

I yawned, not because he was boring, but because I was sleepy.

"I never heard music, it sound soothing though." I said before collapsing on his shoulder.

"It is." He answered before wrapping a blanket around me.

When I woke up I saw the ground under us, everything looked so small.

"So you're finally up?" He asked.

"O-oh, I'm sorry you should have pushed me away, I didn't want to bother you." I said as I felt guilty for sleeping on him.

"It's ok, really I slept fine. Are you hungry?"

I nodded.

"We will be arriving in about 15 minutes. Thank you again for choosing to fly with us. Have a nice trip." The announcer said.

"So where do you plan to go when we get off?" Sasuke asked as he was getting out things down.

"I'm going to look for a job, and also a place to stay. I have some money with me right now, hopefully it's enough to get me by for a couple of days."

"What if that doesn't work?"

"Well, I can always sleep on the street; I'm use to it so it would be fine."

For one reason or another he didn't like my ideas, but said nothing of them.

"What about you?" I asked changing the topic to him.

"I already know the place I'm interested in, I will look at it tomorrow though, I have a meeting in an hour or so." I could see he didn't trust me enough to talk about his personal life with me. And it was ok, I barely knew him.

I simply nodded to show that I was listening but asked no further questions so I wouldn't bother him.

The train finally stopped, Sasuke and I went walking out of the plane together. As soon as we stepped out some girl with glasses, red hair, and an annoying voice ran up to Sasuke and hugged him.

I guess that must be his girl friend. It really was no surprise. A guy like him couldn't be single. I decided I shouldn't bother him anymore; I just began to walk away.

**Author's POV**

"Get off of me Karin!" Sasuke snapped at the annoying girl. "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch me? Do I really have to get a restraining order against you?" He shouted as he forcefully removed her hands away from him.

"But poky-bear-" she said as she did a fake whimper.

"Don't call me that! Now leave! I'm in the middle of something," he said turning around expecting to find Sakura, but she was long gone.

_Where did she go? I thought she was right here? Maybe I lost her in the crowd. Should I go look for her? But I don't even know this person. Why am I thinking so much!_

Sasuke began to get frustrated.

_Fine I'll go look for her._

_Hmm…where could I find a good place to work at? That one looks nice! _She thought eyeing a place that had 'Hooters' in big red letters.

_I wonder what you have to do there. Looks like a nice place._

Before she even got the chance to go inside the place someone covered her mouth and eyes and dragged her to the back of an ally.

_What's going on? _Sakura thought as feared creped over her body.

"What's your name sexy?" The stranger told her as he locked her hands so she wouldn't be able to move them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sakura asked as she began to get scared.

"To put it simply you, but just for one night."

"I don't want to. Please let me go." Sakura said as politely as possible.

"I wasn't asking. Your decision means nothing to me."

Her heart beat began to beat fast and her mind told her she was in danger. "Help! Help!" she began to scream.

The man slapped me across the face. "Shut up!"

"Sa…su….ke….." She whispered his name through tears .

"LET HER GO!" she heard a husky voice shout.

"Stay out o this, this doesn't concern you." The man said and turned his back to him.

Sakura didn't bother to look, too scared to meet anyone's gaze.

"I said to let her go!" Sasuke screamed as he ran toward the guy and landed a hit straight to his skull. His head re-bounced off his fist and to the wall, where he lost consciousness. Sakura fell to the floor.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked panting.

She looked up to meet his gaze and the overflowing tears that were building up finally poured out. She wrapped her hands around his neck and cried on his shoulders.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." She stuttered through her tears.

Sasuke was shocked that she touched him like that, but eventually it processed through his brain and her patted her head awkwardly.

"Don't cry…" he told her.

He saw that her clothes were somewhat ripped. Most likely from the assault from that man.

He took of his jacket and covered her exposed body. He picked her up and began to walk away.

"I'm sorry." She kept repeating.

He just took her to a hotel, since he didn't have a place of his own yet.

"You sure are a troublesome women." He said as he watched her sleep in tears.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked as he buried his face in his hands.

"Why do I even care what happens to you?" he began to talk to himself. "You're just some girl I meet at the air port. I should care if you're alive or dead right?"

He looked at her sleeping body once again.

'I lived with people who only used me to get money; they only feed me once every couple of days.'

Her words ran through his head.

'I'm going to California to make something out of myself!'

"Tch. Do you think it's that easy?" He said as he watched her sleep.

**Thank you all for reading! Well what do you think so far? I actually enjoy righting this one.**

**Well what do you think? Should I keep going? **

**Do you like the drama in this?**

**Review please **

**Please and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's point of view (POV)**

Sakura opened her clouded eyes only to find Sasuke only centimeter's away from her face. Her face got red and she was speechless.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he found her face amusing.

She nodded unable to talk and looked away.

He found it kind of strange that she didn't act like every other fan girl and threw herself at him. After all Sasuke is a man-whore and a chick-magnet.

"Thank you." Sakura said with a smile that Sasuke found himself completely addicted to.

"No problem, now have you found a place of your own yet?"

"Well while I was walking I did see a place I liked but I don't really have a job yet. I was thinking of working in that nice place you found in."

He looked at her with a confused expression. "Hooters?" he asked as he began to laugh.

"W-what so funny?" Sakura asked a little offended.

"Nothing, nothing…it's just really beautiful girsl work there, who you know are sluts."

Sakura didn't understand what he meant. She thought that 'sluts' meant that you are very pretty.

"Oh," she said looking down, "I guess I'm not pretty enough to have that job…." She said a little sad, it made Sasuke feel guilty.

"It's not like that Sakura. It's just well, I don't think that you would like to be touched by other man like that would you?"

"Like what?" Sakura said confused.

"Don't you know what Hooters is?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Well, it's were girls show their body's to guys, basically they are sluts!" he said as he couldn't properly explain.

"What is a slut?"

Sasuke became dumbfounded, how did she not know what that is? Has she been living under a rock? He thought.

"It means someone who is indecent, a girl who just lets any guy do whatever they want to them, like that guy last night."

"So a slut, is bad?"

Sasuke nodded. So she knew what 'indecent' was but not 'slut'? WTF so she only understands smart words?

_So he wasn't calling me ugly. _She thought as she became happy again.

**11Am**

"I'm sorry but I have to go now, take care of yourself ok? Remember you have to be out of this room by the next hour." He said as he left.

She nodded and waved goodbye.

She ran out, I have to go look for a place! She thought.

"Hi, I'm looking for a place to buy." She said to a stranger at a desk.

"Well you're in luck I happen to know a great place on sale right now. Follow me." he said as he began to walk away.

"Wow it's beautiful!" Sakura said as she saw her soon to be new apartment.

"Now as you can see it has another room, but that won't be a problem right?" she heard another voice in her apartment. Some else was trying to sell her place to another person! She thought.

"Not it won't be a problem-" Sasuke said, but stopped when he saw Sakura standing in the middle of his apartment.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked each other at the same time.

"This is going to be my new place." Sakura said.

"What? No I'm already buying this place." Sasuke said.

"Well you haven't sign anything yet so I can still buy it right?" she was saying completely kind.

"Well I'm going to sign it right now." He said.

"No!" Sakura said as she took the papers away from him. "Please." She begged. Sasuke was stopped for a moment, how could a girl like her have such an effect on him like that?

The people that were selling the place to them cleared their voice. And they looked at them.

"How about sharing this place?" they said.

"It was designed to be for two people to begin with."

They looked at each other.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it." Sakura said happy now.

Sasuke looked at how happy Sakura was and couldn't help but smile. He had a warm feeling in his stomach.

"Sure, why not." Sasuke said and put his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" Sakura asked existed, and jumped to hug him. Sasuke did not expect this and was taken back a little. "Thank you!" she said.

He patted her head a little, he didn't know how to act like in front of her.

"Ok now both of you just need to sign here, here, and here."

Once they were finished signing they left. "Enjoy your new place." They said before leaving.

"So what do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked his new roommate, his new cute roommate. He thought.

"Umm…" she said putting one of her tiny figures on her chin and made a thinking face, which Sasuke decided was to adorable for her own good.

"I don't really know how to cook." She said a bit embarrassed, he thought that face was cute too.

"Well I'll teach you. How about we go buy some things for this empty apartment?" He asked, and he saw he face light up.

"Yes! That would be great! Let's go," she said pulling his hand. Her touch send cults of electricity through his body and he wondered if she felt the same.

The whole time they were out shopping together he felt like he was truly happy. She saw how happy she was and wondered if she had ever been so happy before.

Once they got home they began to cook, Sakura watched intently as Sasuke prepared everything.

"Why don't you try preparing the scrambled eggs? Don't forget to but flower."

She nodded and got to work. Sasuke focused and everything else while she did that simply thing. A little later he turned to look at her.

"How is it coming alon-" He was cut off by the sight.

He began to laugh uncontrollably.

Sakura's face was filled with white powder and egg, while in the bowl that was suppose to contain those ingredients had a pot of flower in there and the egg shells.

"Don't laugh at me." Sakura said feeling stupid and sad. Once he noticed that he stopped laughing and bend down to give her a hand.

She took and he wiped away the flower and egg from her hair. "Why don't you go take a shower and clean up while I finish up here." He said trying to make her smile.

It worked. "No, I want to help, even if I just get in your way."

He laughed, "You don't get in my way, I actually like being around you."

That made Sakura nervous, "Ummm, I'll clean up here." She quickly said and released herself from his eyes.

Once they were done eating he told her she should really take a shower. She nodded and began to walk outside.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I'm going to …take a shower?" she said.

He got confused. "Yea…so why are you going outside?" he said.

"The river is out there," she said pointing out the window.

"What? Just use the bathroom." He said.

"I'm not allowed." She said scared in a way.

"Says who?" he said standing up and walking toward her.

"The people who took care of me." she said looking down. This made Sasuke Sad.

"Well this isn't there house anymore, come on." He said leading her to the bathroom.

"Do you know how to use this?" he said pointing to the handles.

She shook her head. Once Sasuke explained everything to her he stood up. "Ok I'll leave and let you-"

Before he could finish something grabbed his hand. He looked down to see Sakura look at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't leave." She said.

His eyes widened. "D-do you want me to stay while you're taking a shower?" he said shocked. She nodded with a pleading face.

His face softened, and he nodded. "Ok I'll stay, I'll turn around so I won't see you." Sakura hugged him and told him thank you again. Again he did not expect it so he patted her head again.

It was as awkward as it could get for Sasuke, he was not use to just having a girl over and doing her. Sasuke began to wonder into his twisted mind, yet he could find no logical reason why he is helping this strange, dirty, poor, cute-

Sasuke mentally slapped himself, did he honestly just say she was 'cute'?

Sasuke Uchiha does not use the word 'cute' ever, he used hot, babe, or bitch. Something along those lines.

"Sasuke." Sakura voice broke Sasuke thoughts.

He turned to look at her and immediately turned red.

He cleared his throat, "Are you done?" he asked as he tried to push away the image standing before him. Sakura was wearing Sasuke's long sleeve shirt he let her borrow and some long pajama pants, her face was so clean, he realized she was a lot paler that he thought and a lot cuter too!

"Yes…" she said shyly. It looked like she was in pain.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

She just nodded her head but her eyes winced again.

He stood up and walked toward her, he put his hands on the upper part of her arms.

"Aaa.." Sakura cried in pain. He immediately removed his hands.

Sakura wouldn't look at him, "Goodnight." She said as she tried to walk away.

"No you don't." Sasuke said as he gently grabbed her and rolled up his shirt. He gasped in horror.

"Who …. WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" he said with a booming voice as he saw all the bruises and cuts she had… all over her body.

"The … man who took care of me …." She said as if she was ashamed of herself!

"Don't…. Don't you ever let anyone ever do this to you again! Ok!" He said in frustration. She nodded in confusion and fear.

He began to treat her, the alcohol he put to clean the wounds stung her bad. Her back arced in pain and he held her hand. She began to squeeze his hand tighter and tighter as the pain began to deepen.

"Hold on … we are almost done." Once all the wounds were cleaned and bandaged he put the shirt back on her.

"Thank you." Was all she said. She seemed to say that a lot to him.

He squeezed her hand a little and said "You're welcome." In a hush tone.

He then noticed that her blood was all over the floor and the bathroom, was she bleeding even when she was taking a shower? He thought.

And before he could ask Sakura collapse on him.

He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" he said in frustration.

Then he looked at her face, angel, he thought, my angel. Is that what you are?

He removed a strand of hair that was covering her face and smiled.

"Goodnight."

**Thank you all for reading! **

**I am so sorry I took it out so late! please forgive me!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning**

Sakura awoke a blissful dream, "Sasuke?" she asked scanning the room. 'That's right he has his own room' she thought as she got up. She went over to his room to find it clean and tidy, where is he? She thought.

"Sasuke!" She called out around the house but no one answered. Then she noticed a note on the refrigerator.

' _Sakura, I have to go pick up some things and meet some people, I'll be back before 3pm don't make a mess and try to eat anything you can make, be careful, Sasuke.'_

I guess he can't be with me all the time…. , She thought. She found some milk and cookies and decided it was good enough for breakfast.

An hour later she spotted his guitar and began to play it, her curiosity grew. There was a note book next to the guitar and she opened it. The notes were somehow familiar to her, she didn't know why but she began to remember someone playing guitar in front of her, and teaching her as well.

She placed her figures in the right notes and picked up the pick, she began to strum the guitar. The sound came out as an uplifting tone to her, she didn't understand why, but she knew that it was a melody that filled her heart when she was young.

She continued to play and before she knew it she was singing along with words.

**(A/N: when the words are **_**Italicized and Underlined**___**that means Sakura is singing.)**

_I can finally see _

_That you're right there beside me_

_I am not my own_

_For I have been a new_

_Please don't me go_

_I desperately need you! _

The words seem to just flow out her lips as if she has been singing the words all her life. It brought a joy to her heart that she hasn't felt in so long.

_I am not my own _

_For I have been a new_

_Please don't let me go _

_I desperately need you_

Sasuke entered the room before she began singing; he stood there in shock with what he heard. Sakura continued to sing and something about her voice was pulling on his heart strings. There was a memory somewhere in his mind that he repressed, it was crawling its way out but he didn't know why. She continued to sing and he moved a little closer each time, as if she had some invisible strings to his heart he had no idea he had, and she was pulling him closer to her.

By the time she stopped singing and playing all together he was right in front of her.

"S-Sasuke," she said as her face flushed red, "O-Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch your guitar I … I ..I"

"It's ….fine …" He said still not being able to gain his full consciousness.

She gently put his guitar down and stood up.

"Where did you learn how to play?" He asked.

"I … don't remember." She said truthfully.

He was even more shocked she could play and not technically know how to play.

"Would you like to …. join my band?" He asked but regretted the moment it left his mouth.

"Really?" She asked excited. "That would be great!"

"U-Umm… but you have to go through auditions first… you have to be better than the other people who are also trying to get the spot in."

She nodded her head, "I will do my best!" she said happily, "When are the auditions?"

"Tonight…. In two hours." He said and saw her face lit up. He didn't want to tell her not try out for the band, but he also didn't want to tell her to try out for the band.

"Give me the address and I'll be there." He wrote it down on a piece of paper and she went off to her room to get ready.

"I'll wait for you at the auditions." He said and Sakura replied with a simple 'ok.'

**Two hours later**

The auditions have already started and Sasuke had explained to the guys the situation he got himself into.

"Seems though." Naruto, his best friend told him.

"Ok up next Karin." Shikamaru said calling off the name from the list.

Sasuke had no interest in hearing her sing, but had no choice in the matter.

Karin left everyone with their jaws hanging, she wasn't amazing or even good but she was ok, and no one expected it.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, "Thanks you. Ok the last one, Sakura." Shikamaru called out her name and she stepped out of the curtains.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart began to pound against his chest.

She changed her cloths, She looked like an actual band member, that made Sasuke unable to look away from her.

"Wow, you never told me she was this hot." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Umm… I'm going to sing a song I really liked."

That was not a good impression on them because she didn't even name the artist or even the name of the song she was about to sing.

She cleared her throat a bit, closed her eyes, and began.

_When I was darkness out of time_

_My lips trembling_

_In a hated corner, I cry_

_There's no way we can grow apart, hold on_

_This kiss that makes me long for it_

_A broken promise can't heal me_

_Nobody can save me_

_God, please, just one thing…._

_I am somehow lost and torn, my love_

_I need your love_

_I'm a broken rose_

_My tears can ashame your soul_

_The passion I'm gonna call my life_

_I need your love _

_I'm a broken rose_

_Oh, baby, heal me from throws of pain_

_Your smile lies….._

_Save me just for me_

_I wanna need your love_

_I am a broken rose_

_I wanna need your love_

Everyone's jaw fell to the floor, Even her own competition where clapping madly for her.

Sasuke though knew this was mad news for him. How could he deal with having a band member that he couldn't stay away from, or even look away from?

"T-Thank you…." Shikamaru said almost speechless.

"If you would all be so kind as to wait outside, we will announce who we will choice in a moment." Naruto said.

All the girls walked out.

"It has defiantly has to be Sakura! Did you hear her voice?" Naruto stated his option first.

"I agree, with her it will be no problem making it big." Neji said.

"I guess." Shikamaru said.

"Sure." Sai said.

They all stared at Sasuke, but he just looked down.

"Come one teme! You can't honestly tell me you don't think she has an amazing voice!" Naruto said as Sasuke wouldn't say anything.

"Sure, I guess we have no other choice." He said but there was a pain in his voice that no one else noticed.

"Alright ladies, we would like to thank all of you for coming to show us what you got. But out new singer is Sakura." Everyone but Karin clapped.

"Congratulations." Sasuke told her, she heard pain in his voice and it made her sad.

They went out to celebrate and everyone was getting drunk.

"Don't you drink Sakura?" Naruto said too tipsy to care about Sasuke glaring at him.

"No … I never drank before." She said innocently.

"Well, start now." The boys encouraged.

She got the shot and drank it down like a pro. They all got quite when she placed the small glass cup down.

"How do you feel?" Neji asked.

"I feel the same." She said kind of confused.

The all began to laugh. "Looks like we have a professional drinker over here."

She began to laugh with them.

Sasuke and Sakura began to walk home together and Sakura decided it was the right time to ask.

"Sasuke …," She started.

"Yes?"

"Do you hate the idea of me being in your band?" She asked feeling sad.

"No, no!" he said putting his hands up defensively, "I don't hate it, it's just…. I don't want things to get weird between us is all."

"What do you mean between us? Do you not like me?"

"No I like you…" More than I should, he thought.

"Look don't worry about it ok? It will all work out." Sasuke said.

"Ok." Sakura said smiling at him.

It was an awkward silence as they began to walk again.

"So… now that you are in the band I think I should get to know you a little better." He said trying to start conversation. "How about we start with you, how was your life before you came over here looking for fame?"

"Like hell." I said bluntly. Something about the way I said it made his brows furrow in confusion.

"It's a long story," I said avoiding his eyes.

"I got time." He said, I looked up to see if he was being serious. I haven't gotten his since of humor yet.

For some reason I felt I could trust him. "How about I tell you something about me, and you tell me something about you? Fair trade don't' you think?" I said casually.

He looked almost amused in a way and a smirk spread across his lips. I couldn't help but stare for some reason. "Seems fair enough. How about we go get some food and take it home so we could eat"?"

Just then my stomach growled in agreement, "I think I could go for some food." I said letting out a weird sound from my mouth. I found out it was laughter. I looked up at Sasuke to see something sparkling in his eyes. I thought I saw happiness in a way, but he looked away before I was able to confirm my thought.

It couldn't be….

We went to get a couple of burgers and went home. Home, I liked the sound of that.

"So let's start with your family." He said.

I laughed nervously. "That's not the best place to start… but I'll see what I can do." He stared at me with an expression I couldn't make out.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared at her intently and I didn't know why, she began to talk and I made sure to remember everything. "I don't know who my real parents are; they probably didn't want something as ugly as me so they gave me away." She said. I made a face at how she said the word 'something' but she didn't see.

"I was taken into a house by some really bad people. They had about 15 other kids they took in. But they didn't want any of us. They only did it for the money, For some reason they wanted to keep me more than anyone else, I guess for some reason having me gave them more money." She shrugged as if she didn't care, but her eyes gave her away.

"They would barely feed us, once every 3 days if we were good. If not they wouldn't feed us at all until we behaved how they wanted us to." My hands became fists.

"We couldn't use the shower in the house, they said the hot water 'belonged to them' so we had to take showers in the river even when it was cold, some of them died and they made us burry them. I guess it was survival of the fittest." She laughed darkly, it didn't suit her at all.

Her expression suddenly became terrified, in pain, like someone was sticking needles in her.

"What's wrong?" I asked without wanting to, the way her face was I just wanted to reach out and comfort her, I fought again my own will to keep myself from touching her.

"M-My… stepfather… t-tried to…." Her face made her look so fragile, I was slowly losing the battle with my will.

"H-He…. Tried to … r-r-…rape me." She said almost in a whisper, and she could no longer hide anything. Her eyes became blood shot and tears became to roll down madly. Her lower lip began to quiver and I could see she was still trying to convince me she was ok.

"Sakura…."

**Sakura's POV**

He said my name with so much love and protectiveness, I never heard someone say my name like that. Before I could even think his hands were holding me and an unbreakable hold. That set me overboard. I began to sob and cry my heart out to this guy I barely knew.

"I-I-I-I … " I couldn't seem to get the words out right. "I hate him!" I finally managed.

"I know I know." He began to chant as he tried to comfort me. "I do too." His voice held such hate it was hard to doubt it.

I wrapped my arms around him and I had no intention of letting him go, he could see that.

"Sasuke…?"

"Yes Sakura?" His voice was kind of hoarse.

"I … don't want to sleep alone, I'm afraid I'll have another nightmare…plea-" Before I could finish he h=tighten his hold on me.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask, you can stay with me tonight." He said brushing his hand through my hair trying to calm me down. It worked.

"Come on." He said as he released me from his hug, and I kept my arms wrapped around his waist. He saw I had no intention of letting him go. He unhooked my hands from his waist and held both of my hands in his two big ones.

He led me to his room and closed the door behind us.

He placed me on his bed, which was queen size, and wrapped his hands around me again, and I closed whatever distance there was between us, and laid my head on his chest. He let me cry whatever tears were left on him and excepted my pain without complaint.

**Thank you all for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it so far! I know it's kind of late but i will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Please tell me what you think! And don't forget to read my other ongoing stories as well.**

**Rate and comment! Please and thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh! So long! Too long! Haha sorry I haven't wrote in a while but I hope you all enjoy the update! Remember the more reviews the sooner I will take out another update on the story **

**Sakura's POV**

It was weird but I hated being separated from Sasuke. It felt like I needed him to breath.

"Hey Sakura let's go! We're gonna be late!" Sasuke called out to me from the front door.

I ran to the front door with my usual outfit; some ripped jeans, ripped shirt, and some old sneakers.

"Sorry, let's go." He held the door open for me.

Today was going to be out last practice before our very first gig. I was so nervous… what if I choke? I'm guessing Sasuke felt this. "What now?" He asked, I think I'm starting to become annoying to him. Maybe I should stop relaying on him so much.

"N-Nothing." I said not wanting to get him to hate me, there is only so much a human can take of me before they decide to abandon me … like everyone else. I can't have Sasuke be one of those people, I need him like I need air. He was the first person to be so kind to me and not want something out of me. I'm guessing he guessed my thoughts so he let the conversation drop.

"Ok everyone ready? One, two, one, two, three four," Sasuke said as he began to play his part to start the song. He never seized to amaze me in how great he was at playing; I closed my eyes and followed the rhythm of his guitar.

_Tonight is the one thing left  
And I haven't said it yet, I'm falling  
And the writings on the wall_

__When it was us, together, playing a song, I feel like this is how it's suppose to be. All I need was Sasuke playing his guitar and I would sing with it.

_Today was misery_

_And I just can't believe this happened  
And I finally broke down  
You held onto my heart  
But now my only star is falling  
Its burning to the ground_

I don't want to be separated from him, I wonder what you call this feeling I'm feeling. Whatever it is I cannot tell Sasuke, I don't want to bother him with such trivial things. The music dances with my heart, it calls to it and comforts it. This is definitely what I want to fight for.

"Great job everyone." Shikamaru said.

"Hey Sakura did you write that song yourself?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… did you not like it?" I said guilty, maybe I need to work harder in writing lyrics.

"Naruto." Sasuke said sending a deadly glare at Naruto.

"No, it's fine. If what I'm writing isn't good enough please tell me! I don't want to hold you guys back." I said honestly.

"No Sakura that's not what I meant! The lyrics are awesome I was just going to tell you that you were doing a great job." He said raising his hands defensively.

"Oh… thank you." I said blushing.

"Well that was a great rehearsal, make sure to do this good when we are performing live." Neji said as he began to leave. "Take care Sakura." He said before leaving.

"Bye Neji!" I waved back.

Everyone else left too. Sasuke and I began to walk home.

"You ready for our show tomorrow?" He asked out nowhere, it kind of startled me.

"A-ah .. yes." I said but refused to look at him. I don't whether he noticed this or not, but he captivated me. But there is certain things I cannot talk to with him… or any of my band members. Maybe because they are all guys and sometimes I need friends that are girls in my life too…

"You don't even look like you are convincing yourself." He said and I couldn't help but look at him. He was looking directly at me and I became prisoner to his eyes, again. "What's going on Sakura?" He said as he looked away, and thanks to that I was able to break free.

"Nothing really, I'm just a little nervous this is going to be my first time doing this…" I said. It's always Sasuke that breaks our eye contact. I guess he really doesn't feel whatever it is I am feeling.

"I see, well don't worry about it," He said patting my head. "I'm sure we will do fine."

He seemed to pat my head a lot when I was feeling down, or doing something stupid, or something he found funny.

"Sakura are you almost ready?" Sasuke asked as I was changing only a few feet away from him with nothing but a changing-door thing in between us.

"Yes." I said walking out feeling a bit embarrassed. I didn't look like myself, I was wearing a tight shirt that hugged my body in a comfortable way, some tight jeans that for some reason allowed me to move more freely around, some converse Sasuke bought for me, and my hair was down.

When I walked out all the guy's eyes were on me, I thought that maybe I looked stupid in their eyes. My face burned with embarrassment and low self-esteem. I looked away to avoid their eyes.

"Sakura you look great!" Naruto shouted, he was the first one to comment me before the rest of them agreed.

"You guys are on." Said a man who walked in with a script in his hand.

We all began to walk out, we were standing next to the stage.

"Alright this is a new band, which I am proud to be introducing! Everyone put your hands together for Team 7!" **(A/N: I know I know not very original .)**

"Let's go." Sasuke said and we all walked out.

The crowd began to clap for us, it wasn't anything special they weren't dying to see us but at least it meant they were giving us a chance to see what we got. I can't mess this up, I can't let them down.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" Sasuke began to talk to the mike. The crowd cheered in response. "That's great! Well I hope you're ready to rock!"

With that Sasuke began to play his part. My heart began to beat so fast I thought I was going to faint. Control yourself! I thought. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes … I can do this, just listen to Sasuke's music.

Again it felt like I was stuck in some universe where only me and him existed, Once my part came on I began to sing, not caring weather I was good enough for them or not.

_Tonight is the one thing left  
And I haven't said it yet, I'm falling  
And the writings on the wall_

In that moment everything went quiet, I heard no one cheering or booing at us, just silence. The only sounds were our music

_Today was misery  
And I just can't believe this happened_

_And I finally broke down  
You held onto my heart  
But now my only star is falling  
Its burning to the ground_

Nothing seemed to make me happier at this moment. I wanted to sing and keep on singing forever.

_Now I'm crying out_

Secret love, my escape  
Take me far far away  
Secret love, are you there  
Will you answer my prayer  
Please take me anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here

It seemed that everyone began to chant for us to cheer us on. Everyone was dancing to our music and yelling for us to keep going.

_You're all I've got right now  
No one else figures out this feeling  
And how lonely it can get  
These words can cut right through  
Cause all along I've knew you're sorry  
But you haven't said it yet_

I never thought I could feel so alive.

_But now I won't forget  
When we're together  
Thoughts of them disappear  
If I fell to pieces  
You'd heal this pain I feel_

Secret love, my escape  
Take me far far away

_Secret love, are you there  
Will you answer my prayer  
Please take me anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here_

It was over, I was gasping for air, the crowd went wild chanting "Team 7" and I felt alive. This feeling was so warm I wanted to keep it close to me always.

As we began to walk out of the stage they kept chanting "Team 7"

"That was great!" Naruto said happily. "We rocked!"

"You did great Sakura." Neji commented.  
"Yea," Shikamaru agreed.

Before I had the chance to say anything or thank them I felt the room spinning and my vision got blurry and before I knew it I felt the floor hit my flesh.

I felt nearly every wound I had rip further a bit more but I couldn't talk.

"Sakura!" I heard them all say as I heard footsteps coming closer to me.

"We need to talk her to a hospital!" I heard Neji say, it was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

I woke up and saw five worried faces on me.

"Hello." I said as loud as I could I couldn't really talk to loud right now.

"What the hell was that!" They all said in unison, all except Sasuke. His face looked grave.

"I'm fine don't worry about it. Did I ruin the celebration we were going to have? I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing?" Shikamaru said shaking his head in disbelieve. That's when Neji stepped in.

"Did you know you had all these wounds all over your body?" well obviously. "Why didn't you tell us? Why do you have them to begin with? Who did this to you?"

So many questions I was feeling dizzy again.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could muster up to say at the moment.

"Sakura …" Sasuke said and all the attention was on him. His face looked as if he had just seen someone die in front of him.

"I need to tell them… this isn't something you can hide from them." I knew he was right, but that doesn't mean that I wanted him to tell them. I avoided looking into his eyes instead I focused on the ceiling. This was the one thing I didn't want them to know.

I felt the loss of blood taking its toll on me.

"Yes." Was all I said before I gave myself in to weariness, before I lost consciousness I felt a tear escape my eye, too tired to fight the rest that would follow I gave into misery.

**Author's POV**

They all watched as Sakura fell back into slumber after a couple of minutes Neji spoke up.

"So mind explaining things?"

Sasuke sighed and began the long painful story that is Sakura's life.

"Her father tried to…." At this his fist clenched and became whiter, if that was even possible. "He tried to rape her. So she ran away, and that's when I found her." He said avoiding their eyes, if it's one thing that an Uchiha has a lot of its pride. And his pride did not involve feeling sorry for someone like her.

'Someone like her.' He thought.

When he finally looked up to meet the guy's stares he saw anger, sadness, confusion, and pettiness all at the same time in all of their eyes.

"How.." Shikamaru began but never finished

"No way…" Naruto had anger all over his face.

They all looked at the girl they had just learned so much about. A feeling of pain swept over them.

'Is she ….' They all thought.

Neji placed his hand on her arm, he traced the scars and observed them.

"The scars …. Are fresh… and very …" He didn't want to say the last part but he spat it out. "Deep. It's a miracle she's alive."

None one else said anything, for the rest of the time they remained quiet. No one said a word they haven't even ate anything.

5 hours later

Sakura's eyes opened and she felt tension everywhere.

'Where am I?' she thought afraid to look where the source of all the tension was coming from.

Once she looked to the side she found all the guys staring at her with such worry and sad eyes.

She opened her mouth and was about to ask what was wrong when she remembered

_I need to tell them… this isn't something you can hide from them. _Sasuke's words rang clear in her head. She looked at Sasuke who refused to look at her. She closed her mouth as she understood.

"I'm fine." She said with a smile. Everyone in the room looked at her dumbfounded.

"Sakura … we .. know." Shikamaru said slowly choosing his words carefully.

"I know." Sakura said as she stood up straight and looked at her hands that contained so many scars. "I can tell by looking in your eyes … that you know. I'm sorry, I'm nothing but a bother." She said as if she actually believed it.

"You're not a bother! Don't … don't say things like that Sakura." Sai said.

'It seems they are all trying to comfort me… I need to show them that I'm ok.' She thought.

She looked up to them and smiled. "Let's get something to eat I'm hungry." She said changing the subject quickly.

"The doctor said as soon as you wake up you can go but … are you going to be alright?" Neji commented.

"Yup, aren't you guys hungry too? or did you guys eat already?" And as if on cue all their stomachs began to growl.

Trying to hold as much of their man pride as they could they all stood up and said "I guess we could eat."

'What am I doing?' thought Sakura before she walked out of the hospital with them. 'I can't stay in their… I never want to go their again.'

**Thank you all for watching! I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review! Remember the more reviews the faster I will write the next one **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tell me what you think! I want to hear your comments **

**Sakura's POV**

Nothing ever seemed to come out rite for me. I never understood why.

"Is it alright for you to be practicing in your condition?" Neji asked with concern.

"It's fine." I said with a smile. I didn't know why but whenever I smiled I felt the tension around me slowly fade away, so that's all I have to do for now. All I have to do is smile, and try to be of some use for them.

"One two one two three four." I said and we began to play our songs.

As time went by we began to get more and more fans, it made me happy that I wasn't a complete waste of space.

Eventually it seemed like everyone began to be more comfortable around me, it made me happy.

"You know," I began and all their eyes went on me, it was like I was their princess or something. They looked at me like I would break any second now. "You guys are my very first friends?" I said smiling. "I'm really glad I met you."

I saw their eyes soften a bit. "Come on let's eat." Naruto said.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"My love!"

I heard women yelling Sasuke's name out everywhere we went. We weren't even famous yet for crying out loud!

Wait… what is this? Why do I suddenly feel mad at Sasuke for something he didn't do?

"Neji!"

"Naruto!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Sai!"

All of their names were being called out by many fan girls. So why did I get mad when they would yell Sasuke's name?

No! I thought as I finally came up with an answer.

Could it be … that … I'm jealous?

No … it couldn't be. I looked up to see Sasuke staring at me with those cold eyes of his. I felt my face turn hot, so I looked back down and tried to concentrate on my food.

Could it be that I have feeling for Sasuke? No! I don't! I can't! I mean … we are roommates, and band members, and … friends.

"Alright we will see you guys Monday!" Naruto said waving goodbye to use. We all went our separate ways to get to our houses. Everyone but me and Sasuke.

Ever since this afternoon I can't stop thinking about him. What if I actually have feelings for him! I know nothing about being close to someone! Let alone a lover!

But…. I'm sure he doesn't feel the same. I mean, I know the kind of man he is we are roommates after all. Every night I try to not hear what I'm hearing because it is Sasuke's life and he should live it how he wants. I hear how the girls always cry out his name like he's a god, the noises the bed make only make it worse.

I cry myself to sleep because those noises remind me of … them… every night they would make us watch. But I can't say anything this is his life. And every morning the girls would leave our apartment with a smile on their face without saying a word.

I know it's stupid but it hurts to see and hear all this, maybe one day Sasuke can find someone he is meant to be with, instead of girls like them.

I began to start dazing off, I didn't know where I was walking to and I couldn't hear the outside world. That's when something broke my train of thought, or I should say someone.

"Sakura! What are you doing! Watch out!" before I could register anything into my mind my foot seemed to trip on each other. That's when I realized I was walking sideways down a hill and going down.

Before I know it I was rolling down the hill and going to the water.

"Sakura!" I heard Sasuke cry and something had me in a hold. I opened my eyes to find Sasuke holding me tight while panting. When I looked behind us we were no more than a centimeter from the water.

"What the hell was that?" He began to get angry, I'm nothing but a bother.

"I'm sorry… I …" I didn't have any reason for this and I wasn't going to tell him it was because I was thinking of him.

He sighed and picked us both up. "Come we should get home."

'Why? So you can go with one of those girls you always bring?' I thought in my mind.

Then I thought, what's happening to me? … I was never like this before.

"And here is the latest song from Tsunade." We heard the radio say when we got to our apartment. "I'll find you one day." The name of the song … sounds familiar. I sat on the seat next to the radio and Sasuke sat in front of me, also in front of the radio. I guess he was wondering why I was so interested in this person.

"Don't lose faith in me

I swear one day I'll find you

When that day comes I will never let you go again.

Please don't give up on me!

Stay by my side and tell me you love me.

Come to me and say you forgive me

I swear I never meant to let you go!

If it's the last thing I do I will tell you I love you!

No matter where you are

I'll find you one day!"

"You heard it first here in K100 stay tune to hear more great songs!"

For some reason that wasn't really clear to me I couldn't close my eyes, I felt water begging to come out. Then faster than I thought Sasuke was by my side and his long figure wiped away the tears I didn't know where falling.

I looked up to him to see worry in his face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked confused.

"I … don't know." I said looking straight into his eyes. I really didn't know why, one moment I was listening to some artist sing the next moment I was crying.

"That song … I … I've heard it before." I said not really understanding what I was saying.

"What are you talking about? That's impossible, this is the first time this song has gone public didn't you hear?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes I heard." I said trying to defend myself. "but … I know … I've heard it some wher-"

Before I even finished what I was saying I began to get a major migraine.

"Ah!" I screamed as I fell to my knees.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

_Sakura run! Run and never come back! Stay away from that man Sakura! Don't let him touch you!_

My eye widened in surprised, what the hell was that? I just … heard someone's voice… but who's?

_Run!_

I began to scream like I was dying.

"Sakura! Sakura what's going on!"

"Sasuke…. Sasuke help me! My head… my head is hurting!" and just like that I passes out.

I seem to do that a lot.

"When I woke up it was morning and I was sleeping on Sasuke's bed. I looked to the side of me and Sasuke was right there sleeping like a baby.

He looks… so innocent. I thought as I saw his peaceful face. When he is awake it seems like he is hiding everything … like me.

I looked at the time and it was morning already.

Crap I really don't want to explain what happened last night because I don't know what happened.

I should really make us something to eat though, but … I don't want to burn the place down. Last time I tried to make food I couldn't even scramble eggs!

I thought I would still give it a try. I got off the bed careful not to wake Sasuke up and went to the kitchen, that's when I heard Sasuke's phone start ringing. I ran into the room to get it and run out. I didn't want him waking up yet.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing with Sasuke's phone?" It was Neji who had called.

"Oh, hello Neji," I said with a smile. "Oh he is sleeping so I answered for him," Then I thought about what I just said. "I-Is that wrong of me to do?"

I heard him laughing on the other side of the phone, and other people laughing as well.

"The other guys are here too, we just wanted to let you know that we would be dropping by in about 30minutes."

"O-ok…"

"Well then we'll see you later." He said before he hung up on me.

Breakfast! They are going to be hungry! I have to make them quickly!

And just like that I began to work.

A couple of minutes later Sasuke woke up. "Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Making breakfast." I answered

"Why so much?" he looked at all the food I had made.

"The guys are coming over." I said. I was really surprised with myself I actually cooked something that didn't look like crap.

"Looks like you gotten better at this." He said patting my head. Just then we heard the door bell ring.

"They're here!" I said with enthusiasm. Sasuke began to laugh at my actions and went to go open the door for them.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto's energetic voice came booming in first. "Sakura!" He yelled as he ran toward me with a goofy looking grin of his.

"Hey guys! I made breakfast you guys hungry?" I said with a huge smile on my face, it always made me happy to be around them. I finally found out what people meant when they say that life has it's good moments.

"Yea we're starving." They said as they sat at our table.

Once they began to eat I looked at the nervously, I didn't even taste the food yet. What if it's really bad…

"Who made this?" Sai asked. I was scared to answer.

"M-Me." I said avoiding all eyes.

"It's great!" Naruto said.

"Yea where did you learn how to cook?" Asked Neji.

"This… is my first time making something." I said shyly. Then all eyes were on me again, did I say something stupid again?

"No way!" Naruto said shocked.

"That's pretty amazing." Shikamaru said.

"Thanks." I said satisfied that it didn't come out completely horrible.

"We need to talk." Sasuke said after a while stopping all the conversations all together.

"I'm going to go away for a while." Everyone went quiet and my chest began to hurt.

"Why?" Neji asked because no one else wanted to.

"There is a person who wants to meet with me to talk about our band. Maybe he can give us a good place to play at. I mean we have to start somewhere."

Everyone fell silent, and it felt as if everyone was waiting for me to say my opinion on this. As much as I didn't want to I had to be strong for our band. I smiled and said, "You should go! I know you will represent our band the best that you can. Hurry back and tell us the good news though." And everyone seemed to be shocked by my answer, I didn't care to ask why everyone was looking at me the way they were, because I already knew the answer.

"When are you leaving?" Sai asked.

"In 2 hours." That made my mask I was wearing falter a bit.

"Well than should I start helping you pack your things?" I tried to say with a smile on my face.

"No need I don't need a lot of things the things I do need I have already packed, but thank you. So if you would all excuse me I'm going to take a quick shower and be heading out." He said as he began to walk away from the table.

"Does anyone want some more?" I asked trying to quickly change the subject, I'm not sure If they saw through me but they all quietly said no thanks.

"Well it's getting late we have things to do, we will see you later Sakura." They said before leaving. "If you need anything just call any of us."

I didn't want Sasuke to leave, but I'm not going to be a burden and tell him to stay, I know … that he will reject my feelings if I show him.

Nightmares were torturing me ever since he left, I couldn't help it. I didn't get much sleep at night and during the day I would be working on songs with the rest of the band.

I want Sasuke to come back.

**I am ssssooooo SSSSOOOOORRRRRYYYY it's so late! . I just had so much to do and I wrote this as fast as I could! Tell me what you think please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sakura's POV**

_Sakura, you are such a good girl. _

_I love you Sakura. _

_Hey Sakura don't ever forget me ok? _

_Do believe me when I say it's always been for you?_

I woke up gasping for air as if I had just been drowning and my whole body was shaking and sweating. I buried my face in my hands in a vain hope to calm myself.

"Where are you Sasuke? I need you." I began to cry silently as tears rolled down my eyes.

I heard a vibrating sound and my whole body went tense. I look to where the noise was coming from and I found the cell phone the boys got me.

"Hello." I said and my voice sounded hoarse. I tried to clear it.

"Sakura?" The all-too-familiar voice said and a shiver ran down my spine.

"S-Sasuke?" Then I realized I was about to cry again, I tried to control the tone of my voice so I wouldn't worry him.

"Are you ok?" Great there I go again, bothering him.

"N-No, no, I'm fine."

"Ok.." He said not believing me, and I mentally cursed myself. "Well, I'm finally coming back. I'm on the plain right now. I'll be there by the afternoon."

My heart began to race, and the pain I had earlier went away.

"Ok. We will wait for you then." I said with a smile, I could hear the almost-too-happy tone in my voice and I hoped he didn't hear it too.

"Hey aren't you late for practice? Have you been slacking off?" I looked at the clock confused.

"Oh no! I am late!" I said throwing the sheets down and ran to my closet. I heard him laughing on the other side of the phone.

"See you later Sakura." I don't know if it was just me, but I could have sworn he was smiling into the phone. It must have been my imagination. He had no other feeling for me then the feelings of friendship for a band member.

"See you soon Sasuke." And we clicked. Soon after I ran out the door.

**Authors POV**

"She is on her way." A voice said.

"Got it." The other man said through the phone.

They clicked and the man unlocked the door.

**Sakura's POV**

I slammed the door the our rehearsal place open while I was gasping and holding onto my knees for support.

"I- I'm sorry, I…woke- up- late." I said between breaths.

"It's fine, Let's start rehearsing." I nodded.

"Which song do we play?" I asked but then I saw a man sitting in a chair with a hat and glasses. He had his face covered by the news paper so I didn't know who he was.

"Umm…who is he?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him Sakura, he is just here to listen to us, try to ignore him." I nodded I didn't really know how this works so I didn't ask any further questions, neither did I judge it.

"I'll play Sasuke's part again right?"

"Yea." Neji answered.

"1…2… 1 2 3 4" Naruto said while tapping his drum sticks to each other in a rhythmic motion.

The base began to play, soon came the rest of the instruments and I was preparing myself for my part.

"Where are you?

Please come back to me

Don't break my heart

Don't tear me in two

I need you near me when the dark begins

Don't tell me you have to go

If you never thought I was worth it

Why did you save me to begin with?

Ooohhhh baby please Don't say your leaving me!"

My Guitar solo was on next and I began to play as well as I could, the music began to get in sync with me and before I knew it I was actually playing really well.

"Come back to me!

Don't leave me please!

Just say you care

And it's enough for me."

The song ended and the tingling feeling that I feel when I sing went away.

"That was amazing Sakura!" Naruto cheered and rest agreed.

"Thanks," I said a bit embarrassed, "but I'm sure when Sasuke gets back and I teach him the cords it will sound better." I said while taking off the guitar.

"I think you did an amazing job too Sakura." I heard Sasuke's voice say. But I he wasn't suppose to be here until the afternoon.

I turned to look where the voice came from but I saw no one, except the man that was their earlier.

"I must be going crazy." I said laughing and turning to the boys.

"Why?" Neji asked confused.

"I could have sworn I heard Sasuke's voice right now. I seriously need more sleep."

"You did hear his voice." Shikamaru said.

"What?" I asked disbelieved

"Hey Sakura, glad to k now you haven't been slacking off." He said and I turned around again to see the man with glasses and a hat standing up.

He took off his hat and glasses. Sasuke. It's been so long since I've seen him.

"Surprise Sakura! Sasuke wanted to see how much you improved but he didn't want you to know he was here."

All heard was Sasuke.

"What? No welcome back hug Sakura?"

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his hands around my waist and I pulled myself closer to him.

"Welcome back Sasuke!" I said trying to hide the fact that my heart was accelerating to the fullest at his contact.

After a long time of just hugging him I thought I should let him go. So I did.

"Why don't we go back to our place and order something to eat?"

"Yea!" Naruto cheered and everyone agreed.

Once we were at the house we ordered our food and sat down to eat.

I sat in front of Sasuke.

"So what's the news Sasuke? You did all this as a celebration right?" Naruto said a little tipsy.

"Actually I did all this to let you guys down easy." He said with a serious face and all eyes were on him. "The truth is…" please tell me we- "we got in!"

Everyone cheered.

"BUT!" everyone went quiet again. Oh no, it's a 'but'.

"But?" Neji urged.

"They are coming in one week to watch us play if they like us then we are in, but if they don't'… then we are not."

"But hey at least we got them to hear us! This is great there is no way they can hate us with Sakura's voice!" Naruto said and made me blush.

"So that means there is not going to be anymore fooling around after tonight. We will work until our fingers bleed, does everyone understand?"

"Yes!" Everyone said.

"Good, now get the hell out of our apartment!" He said and everyone laughed, but they did all the same.

I began to walk to my room but then I felt something pull me back.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sasuke said as he held me steady so I won't fall, and I held onto his shoulders.

"U-um my room?" I said while my face began to heat up, I know he saw that.

"No you're going to my room." He said with a smirk, wait is saying that we are going to-"You need to teach me the cords remember? I need to know them for all the songs." Oh.

"Um ok, I guess. I'll be there right now I just need to get some stuff and I'll be there." He let go of my hand and I went to my room.

'aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! ok now that that is out of my system let's go.' I thought and smiled. I just grabbed a pin and paper and opened the door only to find Sasuke leaning against the door with that too-sexy-to-be-legal smirk of his and I almost fainted right there and then.

"Ready?" He asked and I took it as a double standard again.

"Yea, let's go." I said closing the door behind me.

Once we were in his room I saw that all his luggage was still in his bag.

"Um.. do you want me to help you put your stuff away?" I asked and he laughed.

"Actually now that mention it I got something for you." He said as he walked around me to his bags.

'He got me something? No it must be some kind of shirt or something that a friend would get a friend, nothing intimate. Yea… that must be it.

"I saw it while I was over there in a shop and I thought of you, so I got it for you." He said as he took out a black box with pink lines around it in a cute figure. This is something you would get your friend I knew it, but it was still cute.

"Thank you it's so cute!" I said rubbing it against my cheek. "And soft!" I said amazed.

He began to laugh and I saw him staring at me with his hands in his hair.

"That's not the present." He said still amused.

"Oh…" I said looking down, the box was cute." "Here, I'm sorry." I said returning it to him..

And he laughed again, I looked up to see what I did now. "The present is in the box." He explained.

"So I could keep the box?" I said getting happy again. He nodded and patted his bed next to him to tell me to go sit next to him and I went.

"Open it." He said, and I did.

It was a gold necklace with a tiny Cherry Blossom on it and a red rose tangled around it with a small diamond in the middle of it. It was beautiful. My mouth dropped in awe.

"S-Sasuke… It's … its beautiful! Thank you so much! I love it!" I said and hugged him. He let out a low chuckle and he pushed me away gently.

"Here, I'll put it on." He said as he took it from me, and his touch send a bolt of electricity throughout my body. He leaned in closer and his face was only inches from his, he put both his hands behind me while he was trying to put on my new necklace. The closer he got the closer his lips got.

"There." He said as he backed away, completely unaware of how fast my heart was beating right there.

"It looks beautiful on you." He said while he cupped my face with one of his hands. For about 20 seconds we just stared at each other and I thought I would go mad, he was driving me crazy!

'No you can't! You guys are friends! He will think you are crazy! He doesn't like you like that!' my inner screamed at me.

But I couldn't' tear my gaze from him.

He began to lean in closer and closer. All the while he held my gaze.

"Sakura?" He asked as his thumb began to trace the figure of my lip.

"Y-Yes."

"What do you think of me?" He asked his eyes serious, but I didn't understand what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"You think I'm a disgusting excuse for a man right? I always bring different girls in here almost every night. And I know you can hear them every night, even if you don't comment on it I know you know. You hate me don't you?" He said still looking at me.

"N-No…. I don't-"

"Don't lie!" he snapped and it scared me."Don't lie to me Sakura, I think I'm a disgusting excuse for a man-"

"No!" I said voicing my thoughts for the first time, he was as shocked as I was and he stopped talking I took that opportunity to keep going.

"I am not lying to you! I do not think you are a disgusting excuse for a man! Any girl would be lucky to be with you! Don't ever say that again Sasuke! Please. I think that you are a great man and that you should think so too!" Oops… I think I said too much.

"Sasuke I-" I tried to explain myself but I was cut off by his…lips?

'Sasuke is kissing me!' my heart began to beat erratically. I closed my eyes and I began to kiss him back. How do you do this? He pulled apart and began to laugh.

'Is he laughing at me!'

"You've never kissed a guy before have you?" He said looking at me. My face got red and I looked away.

"N-No… I… I think I should go." I said and I tried to leave but he pulled me back down and I landed on his lap.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave, I enjoy kissing you too much to just let you walk away from me." He said in such a seductive voice that it send goose bumps to my arms.

"B-But I don't know how to kiss." I said.

He smirked. "I'll teach you." He said and placed his lips to mine once again and this time I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands went to his hair and they began to get tangled in it. He hissed and began to kiss me more.

He laid me down on his bed. We parted because of lack of oxygen, he began to kiss my neck and a weird noise came out my mouth. My hands flew to cover my mouth instantly, I was embarrassed. Sasuke placed his hands on mine and removed them from my mouth.

"I like the sounds you make, don't cover your mouth." He said and I saw something in his eyes. Is this what they call lust?

Then he claimed my mouth with his again. Before I knew it both of our cloths were flying all over the room and we were rolling around the bed naked.

I think I love him.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! Tell me what you think.**

**Love it hate it? **

**Review please and thank you **

**3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura's POV**

**NOTE: when it's in bold it means the guys are singing.**

I woke up from the best dream I've ever had. I outstretched my arms and legs to try to wake up a little. Then I heard a laugh next to me and I turned to see who it was.

IT WANS'T A DREAM!

My mind was shouting at me.

"Good morning beautiful." He said before kissing my forehead, then he pulled me closer to him and I couldn't help but go along with it. Then it made me wonder.

"S-Sasuke?" I stuttered against his chest.

"Hmm?" He urged.

"What does this mean?"

"What? This? Well, it means we just made love….?" He answered a bit confused.

"No…I mean… what does mean for us? Are we a couple..?" Once I saw the realization in his face I knew I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Sakura…I-we-you see- umm…" This isn't going to be good for me I can feel it. "No, we are not. I'm sorry I thought you knew, I don't date Sakura, it will ruin my reputation."

His reputation? Is that more important than me? What kind of question is that? Of course it is I'm not even that important.

"Sakura-"

I shook my head to cut him off. "No its fine I understand, um I just wanted to tell you just in case you didn't know….I was a virgin." I said looking away. From the corner of my eye I saw his eyes widen in surprise.

I looked at the time. 7:05AM

"Well I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for go practice."

He didn't say anything and I didn't wait for him to speak I just left and hoped he didn't see how much it hurt to be just like his other female dogs that he always has around here.

"Sakura are you ready?" He asked when I was in my room putting on a shirt.

"Yea, I'll be out right now!" I said as I got my little bag with all my necessities

My hair was wet and I pulled it back into a loose pony-tale, and went outside.

"Let's go." I said as I closed the door behind me, my jaw almost hit the floor.

His hair was dripping with water and he looked so cute!

"What's wrong?" He said when I was staring at him for a little too long.

"Nothing, are we late?" I asked because he always dry's his hair.

"yea, can you tell? My hair is all wet but it doesn't matter we need to get going, come on." He began to pull me away holding my hand as if nothing had happened last night, I bit back the urge to cry or scream.

"Hey you guys!" Naruto shouted with his usual loud voice.

"Why are you guys late?" Neji asked eying us.

I felt like I was under interrogation, I never done something so …wrong before.

"We had a rough night, and we woke up late today, sorry." Sasuke said, the boys nodded and dropped the conversation, but I found a double standard in it.

"So Sakura, do you have any new songs? We need new materials." Shikamaru said to me.

"Yea, I have them right here." I said handing each of them their own script..

"Awesome, what's the name of the song?" He asked.

"I'm not sure… ha-ha. We can think about it while we play." I said nervously as I rubbed m the back of my head in awkwardness.

"Sure." Said.

"Well then lets get to it." Sasuke said.

"1 2 ... 1 2 3 4" Naruto began and the drums began to play. Next came in Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Sasuke, and I was about to be up.

_Look at all the lonely hearts  
Shivering out in the dark  
Hiding from the truth  
Cover up the proof  
Demons that I've tried to hide  
Imprison me in my own lies  
And all that I can do is cover up the proof  
Don't be afraid to..._

_**Stand up!**__  
Stand up if you're broken  
__**Stand up!**__  
Stand up if you feel ashamed  
You are not alone when you hurt this way  
__**Stand up!**__  
Stand up if you need love  
__**Stand up!**__  
This is not judgment day  
You don't have to hide  
There's no need to run  
Everything will be okay_

Secrets got me torn apart  
Trying to destroy my heart  
But I can see the light  
It's cutting through the night  
Don't run away  
(Don't run away)  
Don't be afraid to...

_**Stand up!**__  
Stand up if you're broken  
__**Stand up!**__  
Stand up if you feel ashamed  
You are not alone when you hurt this way  
__**Stand up!**__  
Stand up if you need love  
__**Stand up!**__  
This is not judgment day  
You don't have to hide  
There's no need to run  
Everything will be okay_

You say You love me  
That's all I'll ever need  
If You say I'm good enough  
That's good enough for me

_**Stand up!**__  
Stand up if you're broken  
__**Stand up!**__  
Stand up if you feel ashamed_

Once the song ended I let go of the microphone and slowly turned to face the boys, I was afraid that that they would hate the song, I mean I didn't think I was that good at this.

"Umm…well, I know it's not that good, but I can make it better-"

I was cut off by Sasuke, "Better? Sakura that was amazing! It's your best work yet!"

Hearing that from Sasuke didn't help the fact that I promised myself I wouldn't get attached to him.

"Yea that was great!" Naruto agreed.

"T-Thanks." I said smiling.

"I think we should celebrate!" Naruto said, excited.

Once we were home Sasuke was with another girl in front of me. The way they were looking at each other, I knew what they were going to do. I bit my lip to stop myself from shouting at him to not do it, that he is hurting me and I didn't know why.

He lead her in his room and he shot me a quick glance and smiled, I smiled weakly at him back, and he shut the door behind him.

"Come here Sasuke! I need you now!" The girl would say in a flirty way.

"No need to tell me twice sexy." He said back and the only sounds you heard after that were banging's on the walls mixed with groans and moans of lust. I went in my room and went to the corner to cry.

There was a knife in my counter, the knife that that women gave to me.

~Flash Back~

"Whenever you any kind of pain, physical or emotional you use this knife. All you have to do is place it against your skin and slide it down, do you understand?" She said in the syndical voice of hers.

"I understand." I said.

"Good, now try it."

And so I did.

~End of Flash Back~

Pain?

I grabbed the knife and placed it against my skin, I began to slowly bring it down as I applied pressure to it. Red liquid began to goose out of the line I created in my skin with the knife.

She was right, my emotional pain is gone, I would take this pain a million times over instead of the pain I felt a while ago.

"Sasuke!" I heard her cry his name over and over and over again, and every time she would scream his name I would create another scar on my skin.

Eventually it ended and I was finally able to go to sleep.

"It's 12am world! It's time for another hit single from Tsunade, she has been off the charts lately! Her songs taking the number one spot week after week! Well here is her new song! Vote for it if you like it! Only on K100" My alarm went off, it's that one singer with the pretty voice.

_Reach for me my cherry blossom_

Huh? Cherry blossom? Isn't that what Sasuke said my name meant? Well I should hear this song.

_Don't let go of my hand_

_Know that every day is a new day_

_And I will be damned it I lose you again!_

_Together we will take on this world!_

_Just don't turn around!_

_Run to me my glowing angle _

_Sing to me and tell me where you are at_

_Call my name and I will find you!_

"You heard it first here! On K100!"

That's a nice song, I thought.

Wow, I wasted the whole day.

I tried to stretch but I felt a stabbing pain on my arms, I looked down to see my pale skin was now blue, purple, and red. Yea, maybe I should hide that.

When I got up I found some bandages and healed my wounds, then I put on a long sleeve that way no one will ask about the bandage.

I was in my room for pretty much the whole day, by the time I was about to get out of my room it was 7pm.

I got out of my room to find that girl that was with Sasuke last night coming out of his door, and out of my horribly nice personality I smiled and said, "Hello."

"Oh, hello, sorry this must look weird." She said a little embarrassed.

I began to walk over to the refrigerator to get something to eat, I was HUNGRY! "Not really, I'm use to it by now. You're not the first one you know." I said causally, but then thought about my words, would Sasuke hate me for messing up his "Reputation"?

"Oh, I know." She said getting closer, from the corner of my eye I saw her eyes me almost in a guy way.

"You must be Sakura." She randomly said out of nowhere.

"Um, yea. How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"You're a very lucky girl." She said completely ignoring my question.

I don't feel like I'm lucky at all at the moment. I thought as the pain in my arms increased a bit but then settled down.

"Yea, right." I said sarcastically.

"You are," She repeated, "You just don't know it yet." She said before smiling and giving me a quick goodbye.

Then Sasuke came out. "Ugh." He said in pain as he covered his head with his hands.

I turned to the kitchen and fixed a quick coffee for him,

"Thanks," he said when he took the coffee from my hands. "What happened last night?" He asked, head still hurting.

"You just took in another, girl in your room to 'make love' to, same-old, same-old." I said with a shrug pretending it didn't affect me at all.

"Make love?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yea…?" I asked a little confused, is he that drunk?

"No, I don't make love to girls like them, I have sex with them." He corrected. Ok, I'm confused. I don't even want to get into it.

"Sure." I said as I began to go to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to go buy more food, we are running out." I said putting on my small bag.

"Oh, I'll go with you." He said getting up from his seat.

"Are you sure, I can go by myself if you want. You don't look too good." I said as I pointed out the fact that he could barely stand up.

"Ok, I guess, just come back quick." He said and I left.

It was dark when I was walking to the store. There wasn't that many people out, there was only one man standing against the corner look at my direction.

**Sasuke's POV**

My head ache was getting better with the coffee that Sakura made me, hmm I wonder how she knew that coffee helps with hangovers.

I looked to see the time, she left 5 minutes ago. I looked over at the desk and I saw her wallet there.

Aw, crap! She would forget the money!

Ugh! Now I have to go look for her, maybe I can catch up to her before she gets to the store and we will just shop together.

I went for the door and sprinted outside.

**Sakura's POV**

I was beginning to get a little crept out by the way the man was looking at me.

"Well, look at you. Aren't you a hot one." He said, but there was no one here but me.

"Um, who are you talking to?" I asked.

"You obviously sexy."

I hated that word, ever since yesterday I hated that word because Sasuke would use it on other girls.

"Do Not Call Me That." I said through my teeth, I didn't know I had such hate.

"Oh? Feisty eh? I like them like that." He said as he began to get near me.

"Stay away from me!" I warned.

"Or what?" He said as he grabbed my wrists a little too tight for my comfort.

"Ah!" I shouted in pain, the wounds were still fresh.

"What the?" He said as he say red begin to cover my light purple long sleeve.

But before he could say anything else I hear a voice call out for me.

"Sakura!"

Oh no, why did it have to be Sasuke, and why did I have to start bleeding?

I tried to make him let me go so I could hide my blood, but his grip was too much, any excess force would only make me hurt my wounds more.

"Let her go!" Sasuke shouted as he ran to us and landed a hit.

You could hear his fist connect with his jaw. I think he knocked some teeth out.

"Do not test me." Sasuke said venomly. "L.E..A.V.E" he said it with such a glare that I was even scared for him.

The man ran away and now his attention was focused on me, I hid my hands behind me as I was on the floor.

"Sakura," He said leaning down. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you? I told you I should have gone with you."

"I'm fine." I said not looking at him, hands still behind me.

I'm guess he knew something was wrong with my hands because he said, "Let me see your hands." It wasn't a question it was a command.

"No, it's fine." I said fighting back, but Sasuke grabbed my writs with a little too much force and took them out by force.

"Ah." I complain quietly.

"What did he-" He was about to ask when he saw all the blood, what was cut off when he saw his hands full of blood, and the blood was not stopping.

His eyes widened and he placed his fingers on the top hen of my shirt and, almost in a scared way, he began to pull it down.

When he saw the fresh scars and purple, blue, and red bruises on my hands he checked the other one only to find the same thing.

"Wh-What is this Sakura!" He asked almost mad.

I didn't answer him.

"Sakura! Why did you do this to yourself! How long as this been going on?"

I was about to say yesterday, but I blacked out. The only thing I heard after that was the sound of an angel calling my name.

"Sakura. Sakura! SAKURA!"

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! I do not own the songs or Naruto.**

**Enjoy the rest of your day!**

**Make sure to R&R!**

**3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up in a white room, it was so plain, I tried to stand to see my surroundings and I found out it wasn't my room, or Sasuke's room.

No one was here, I was alone, then I remembered what had happened.

"Oh shit!" I said under my breath, he found out. And it was on the first time I had done it!

Almost as if they were called on cue, the boys came in.

"Hey Sakura how are you feeling?" Neji asked as they walked in. I saw the look of concern in everyone faces, except Sasuke, he was mad.

"I'm fine." I said trying to smile, it didn't work, it looked more like I was about to cry.

It got quiet, then all eyes went down to my bandaged wrists, the question hanged in the air in a thick atmosphere. 'Why?'

"Ok, I can't take this anymore!" Sasuke yelled finally breaking the tension, but he managed to create a more tense atmosphere, if that was possible.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru warned, "We talked about this, control yourself." He said calmly, they talked about this?

"I don't care, all of you guys need to get out of the room now!" His voice was so commanding that I even got scared.. " I need to talk to her alone." Now I was really shaking, I didn't lift my head up from my arms, too scared to know what I would find.

The guys left the room, I wasn't surprised, Sasuke sounded scary. I heard the door close and I began to fear for my life.

"Sakura, look up at me." He said, anger still resident in his voice.

"I don't want to." I said truthfully.

"Why?" He asked almost confused,

"Because I'm scared of what you will say."

"Sakura," He said more calm, "I'm not mad.-" Yea this is what you call not being mad.. "I just want to know why you did this to yourself, I'm concerned-" Was it the he cared for me? that he cared about me being safe? Maybe he likes me, if only a little. "for our lead singer, we need you." All my hopes fell, as soon as they arose.

He doesn't care about me he cares about his precious "singer" He just wants the band to follow through.

"Yea, of course." I said a little mad, but he didn't hear it.

"Why?" He asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

I took in a deep breath, "Because the woman that raised me told me whenever I feel any emotional pain I can get rid of it with physical pain, and it works," I said bravely, "I would prefer that a million times over instead of the emotional pain." I looking straight at him, my eyes begging for him to understand.

"Why were you in emotional pain Sakura?"

"I'm not going to tell you if you can't even figure that much out." I said getting angrier.

"Sakura, I think you need help." He said.

"Help? As in a Shrink? No thank you I think I'll pass." I said stubbornly.

"Ok," Sasuke said a bit frustrated, "It's either you go to this Shrink, or you will get kicked out of the band," He said seriously.

My eyes looked at him, but he was telling the truth. I thought about my options, being in this band was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"Fine, I'll go." I said but I was still mad.

That same day I was released from the hospital.

I walked home with Sasuke in an awkward silence, but I didn't feel like breaking the tension this time.

Once we were inside I just didn't feel like being nice or talking, I just wanted to go to bed and rest, even thought I had been doing that all day today I just wanted to be away from Sasuke. I can't believe he is making me go to a shrink, does he think I'm crazy or something?

I began to walk to my room and some small part of me wanted him to stop me and talk to me, I just wanted him to show that he cared for me, but to my luck he didn't. He just let me go to my room without a second thought. He was actually in HIS room BERFORE I was in mine.

I locked the door and turned on the radio. Hoping something there will distract me.

"We are here with the legendary Tsunade to talk about her songs and how she is so good at what she does." I heard he laugh she had a pretty laugh, it was almost familiar. "So Tsunade how do you do it? What inspires you to write all these songs? It must be a man surely. So tell us who is the lucky man, I mean heavens knows more than half of the male population wants you." I've never seen her before so I wouldn't know, but she sounded really pretty.

"Well thank you very much, but my heart has already been taken by someone."

"Really now? Who is this lucky guy? And is he the reason why you are singing all these beautiful songs?" He asked, I was also curious so I listened intently.

"His name is Jariya, and now he is not the person who is making me write all of these songs."

"Oh? So these is another man involved?"

She laughed, "No, not another man."

"Oh! Woman eh? This is getting interesting." She likes a woman?

"Haha no nothing like that, it's just that I lost some one dear to me, and I need to see her again. That is all."

"I see, I see/" So this person means a lot to you then?"

"Yes, and I wish to tell her how much I care for her."

"She seemed like a nice person. Who ever she was looking for must be a very lucky person.

"So how to you write your songs?" He continued to ask.

"I just write what I feel, whoever I'm sad happy anything."

"Well, you heard it first in-" I turned it off before it finished, so I just write what I'm feeling? I'll try it; I mean it works for her.

I began to write whatever came to mind, Sasuke.

I woke up in the morning and put the lyrics I had just wrote in my bag and went out of my room. Sasuke was already outside.

"You ready?" He asked not looking at me.

"Yea, let's go. I have some new ideas for the band." I said, but he looked at me as if I was missing something important.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to go shrink remember?" He said seriously.

"What already? But I thought it would be like in a while from now."

"No." He said.

I nodded, and we went to the 'Shrink."

"Sakura, you know it's because I care right?" He asked as we walked into the building.

"Yea…" I said lying, because I knew he did it for the band.

"Hello do you have an appointment?" A girl with dirty blond hair said, she was pretty, and I didn't miss the fact that she was only looking at Sasuke and she was trying extremely hard to get his attention and to look sexy, she was lick her lips repeatedly.

"Yes, we should be under Sakura." He said still looking at me and he tried to close the distance between us. The girl looked at me with hate.

"Yes, he will be right out to attend to you." She said more harshly now. I was not in the mood for this.

"Yea, excuse me." I said harshly and she looked at me with surprise as well as Sasuke. "I don't appreciate your tone. Change that." I demanded, she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Who do you think you are-" I didn't let her finish.

"I'm really not in the mood for this. Look bitch," Sasuke's mouth almost dropped, it's the first time I cursed in front of him. "I suggest you don't get me any more angry then I am right now. I saw the way you looked at Sasuke," At that the girl in front of turned bright red and avoided the gaze from Sasuke as he looked at her with confusion. "I also saw the way you got mad AT ME when he DIDN'T pay attention to your sluty ass! Do Not blame ME if he takes no interest in you! DO You Understand Me?" I lost it. She looked like she would cry any moment now.

She did something I didn't expect though. She got up from her desk and kissed Sasuke.

My mouth dropped.

She. Kissed. Sasuke. In. Front. Of, Me.

Someone was about to lose their life.

Before I said anything she parted from Sasuke.

"I am MUCH hotter than you are and I can EASILY take this hunk of a man away from you." That's it.

I punched her in her face, a clean shot.

"You broke my nose!" She shouted.

"Good." I didn't know what came over me.

"Sakura! What's going on with you?" He said holding me back as I began to walk closer to the girl as she began to crawl away from me.

I don't know why, that threw me over board.

"You know what? If you care so much about her then stay with her! See if I care! She must be so important to you, just like all your other whores right?"

"Sakura-"

"No, just leave!" I said walking away, "I'll find my own way home." I said.

"Sakura." A man with long white hair said.

"Going." I said as I walked to him. I didn't even spare a second glance at Sasuke.

"Why don't you take a seat Sakura, you seem to be going through a tough time." He said and I did.

"So want to tell me what happened back there?"

"Why so you can sue me?"

"No, from the looks of it I think you can sue us."

"She got me mad and I broke her nose." I said nonchalantly.

"I see, and what did she do?"

"…" I didn't answer that, I didn't want to.

"If you don't want to talk about it I understand."

"Yea, I really don't. So how does this thing work?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Alright, well Sasuke-" As soon as his name came out I stiffened. "Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sai said that you were having emotional problems. Let's talk about that."

I sighed. "Well, I have a lot of nightmares, so I guess."

"Really now?" He said as he was writing something down on his notebook. " Has there been a time that you didn't experience a night mare? And what was going on at that time?"

I thought about it. "Oh, well yea, actually. I was sleeping with-" I swallowed hard at his name. "Sasuke." I looked away blushing.

"Ahh." He said understanding. "Tell me, what is this Sasuke fellow to you."

"I l-" I thought about it. "Nothing, he is just a fellow band member. That's it."

When I looked up I saw something in his eyes, he didn't believe me. It was like he saw what I was really feeling.

"Tell me Sakura, do you have a last name?"

"No.."

"Why?" Is this getting too personal or is it just me?

"Because, I was an orphan."

I saw something click in his head but I don't know what it was. Whatever it was I felt like it would affect me somehow.

"Interesting, how old are you again?"

"I am, 16."

He nodded. "And you said you played in a band?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is there any way I can see you guys play?" He sounded serious. "I think it might help with finding out about you more."

"Yea, um, well we have a show today. You can come here is the address." I said writing down the address.

I was kind of happy that he was going to see us for some reason. He reminded me of a father some how.

Once the session was over I went to go get ready in my room.

Good think Sasuke left, I walked all the way over here and it helped me clear my head. I like this Jariya guy, he was very nice.

"Sakura?" I heard Sasuke knock on my door.

"You can come in, it's not locked." I said putting my shoes on.

When he came in I wanted to cry, he just looked so beautiful and I knew I would never deserve that.

"Look, I think I should apologize about what happened today and-" I cut him off by running to him and giving him a hug. I kind of surprised myself but I went with it.

"No, I'm sorry Sasuke; I just snapped and took it out on you. I'm sorry."

**Sasuke's POV**

I was cut off by her. She was hugging me.

I froze for a moment too shocked to do anything, but after a while I put my arms around her as she apologized to me. I felt my face become somewhat hot from the contact.

She was so soft, and she smelled so good. I felt like I was holding a cherry blossom petal; so fragile, and beautiful.

WAIT! Sasuke get that stuff out of your head! She is your band member for crying out! I mean we did sleep together and everything, and it was the best night of my life- No! enough.

I just didn't want to let her go though. It felt like time stopped for us.

**Sakura's POV**

I loved the warmth that was radiating from his body. He smelled so good, his sent was intoxicating me.

Then I realized I was holding onto him for a little too long, I had to let him go before he found out I liked him.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry." I said pulling away from him my face feeling hot.

**Sasuke's POV**

She pulled away, embarrassed. Her face was red like a tomato, it suit her.

I walked closer to her and put my hand on her cheek, "You're cute when you blush."

I saw her get even redder, if that was possible.

"We should go before we're late."

I said.

I knew she liked me, I mean I took her damn virginity! How could I do this to her? I know we aren't going to be together but I keep leading her on.

I could see how hard she is trying to not care for me, I also see she can't stop. And I'm just making everything worse.

That's the reason I kept bring girls in. I wanted to give her signs that things between us will never happen, and also to show her what kind of guy I am. I know I hurt her really bad, but there is no other choice.

We were at the show and we were on. This was it, the critic will tell us if we are in or not.

The music began and the crowd already began to go wild.

Then Sakura began to sing.

_Look at all the lonely hearts  
Shivering out in the dark  
Hiding from the truth  
Cover up the proof  
Demons that I've tried to hide  
Imprison me in my own lies  
And all that I can do is cover up the proof  
Don't be afraid to..._

_**Stand up!**__  
Stand up if you're broken  
__**Stand up!**__  
Stand up if you feel ashamed  
You are not alone when you hurt this way  
__**Stand up!**__  
Stand up if you need love  
__**Stand up!**__  
This is not judgment day  
You don't have to hide  
There's no need to run  
Everything will be okay_

Secrets got me torn apart  
Trying to destroy my heart  
But I can see the light  
It's cutting through the night  
Don't run away  
(Don't run away)  
Don't be afraid to...

_**Stand up!**__  
Stand up if you're broken  
__**Stand up!**__  
Stand up if you feel ashamed  
You are not alone when you hurt this way  
__**Stand up!**__  
Stand up if you need love  
__**Stand up!**__  
This is not judgment day  
You don't have to hide  
There's no need to run  
Everything will be okay_

You say You love me  
That's all I'll ever need  
If You say I'm good enough  
That's good enough for me

_**Stand up!**__  
Stand up if you're broken  
__**Stand up!**__  
Stand up if you feel ashamed_

She was so beautiful, you can hear her in the songs she sings. Everyone began to clap and the crowd went wild, I knew we had this.

After the show we went back stage to get our stuff.

"Hey," Some guy with glasses and a suit called out to us, I'm guessing he was the critic.

"You guys were good." I kind of heard a double meaning to "Guys"

"Awesome! So does that mean we are in?" Naruto said.

"Well, that was what I wanted to talk to you guys about." The tension seem to change in a second. Then I became worried for Sakura for some reason.

**Sakura's POV**

"She can't be in your band." He said pointing a figure at me. Everything went quiet.

"What do you mean! She is part of our band!" Neji defended me.

"You guys sound better without her." I wanted to cry, I was holding them back all this time.

"So this is how it's going to be Either you take her out of your group or you don't get the record deal. Your choice."

Everyone became silent.

"I'm guessing that you guys will need some time to think about this, so I will give you until tomorrow afternoon. Here is my number. Call me before 4pm to tell me what you decide."

Sasuke took the card and the man left. We all went back to our place in silence. But once inside I knew it was going to get ugly.

**Thank you all for reading! Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry I know I took it out a little late again, sorry!**

**But hope you all enjoyed anyways! Tell me what you think!**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I know I got a bad review a while ago, well it was a really bad review saying that I'm an idiot. I Just want to tell you that I really don't care if you have a comment to help me improve on my stories but you DO NOT have to be rude, if you don't like it all you have to do is simply stop reading and go to someone else's stories. Also I would like to thank the rest of you that have been supportive in my work, I'm you like it **

**Sakura's POV**

Once we got home no one wanted to talk, or even look at someone else's eyes.

I had to speak up, "You guys, we have talk about this." I said, but I was afraid.

"I say no!" Naruto shouted slamming his fist on the table. "We are not leaving her behind! She is a part of the band and our FRIEND! We will not abandon her like this!" I wanted to cry, he considered me a friend.

"We have to think about this logically too Naruto, this could be our last chance to make it big. Do you know how long it took us just to get him to give us a chance and come listen to us?" Shikamaru said.

"Yea, this could be our last shot." Said agreed.

"I stand by Naruto." Neji said, then he looked at me with worry in his eyes.

It was tie right now, so my vote obviously didn't count, but then that meant that it was all up to-

"Sasuke, it's your choice man." Naruto said with pleading eyes.

Sasuke's hands have been covering his eyes the whole time, but his lips were in a straight line.

When he finally but them down I saw that in his eyes were pain, yet they also held anger and sureness.

He looked at everyone but me. "I want you ALL to know that I do whatever is best for the BAND." He said, everyone staid quiet.

He turned his gaze towards me. "Sakura, you can't be in our band anymore-"

"Bullshit!" Naruto said slamming both of his hands on the table and standing up.

When he was done Sasuke continued. "It's nothing personal, but I have to do what's best for the band. We are grateful to have meet you and we hope you have a great life without us." He said before he tore his gaze away from me and got up.

"I will pay the rent for the first month, that will give you enough time to find a job, and find a new place to live." He said not looking back at me. "I'm going to go pack my things, I suggest the rest of you do the same." He said as he began to walk to his room and locked it.

"Sakura-" Neji said in a comforting voice, but I cut him off.

"No, Neji, it's fine really. I understand, it's business. I should go pack my things too. I'm glad I meet all of you." I said with a smile, but it wasn't very convincing.

"Here," Naruto said handing me a thick white envelope-looking thing. "They are the pictures you told me to take out for you." He explained.

"O-Oh… thank you." I said and I began to walk to my room.

The next day I knew they were leaving. I got ready and went outside. They were all there already.

"Hey Sakura." Shikamaru said.

"Hey you guys."

"What are you doing up so early?" Neji asked.

"I wanted to walk you guys to the train station." I said smiling. No one said anything, but I knew what they were thinking. '_That's not such a good idea.'_

Sasuke walked out of his room with all his luggage and his dark-shaded glasses on. Seeing him was the most painful of all though. When I first met him I couldn't stay away from him, I needed him near me to breath. My heart seemed to be crying out in pain to go with him.

"Let's go." Was all he said, but didn't ask why I was going with them, he probably already knew.

At the train station

"Here," Sasuke said handing me some money. "Use that to get back to your house."

_Your house._

The words sounded empty, alone.

"Goodbye Sakura." They all said, and one by one they gave me a farewell hug. Except Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there and we looked at each other for a long time, almost as if we were having a silent conversation. The rest of the guys got in the train station I'm guessing to five us some privacy.

"Sakura." He said.

"Sasuke…." I wanted to say so much, if this was the last time I would see him I had to get it all out.

"Look this is nothing personal-"

"I know," I cut him off. "I'm going to miss you guys…" I said trying to smile at him, but it didn't reach my eyes.

**Authors POV**

They began to walk into the train, but the rest of the guys were already inside.

"Sakura I wanted to apologize for that night." Sasuke said not looking in her eyes.

"Do you regret it?" Sakura asked almost sad.

"It's not that… I just think that you should have saved yourself for someone special..if I had known that you were a …you know, I wouldn't have done what I did."

"I don't regret it Sasuke, you are someone special. You save me all the time and taught me all these things, you gave me a home."

"Saku-"

Sakura cut him off, she crashed her lips on his and placed both of her hands on his chest. Her stomach began to do summersaults.

Sasuke was shocked at first, but after a second he placed his hands on her waist and brought her closer for a deeper kiss, he didn't want to let go, it felt like time had stopped just for them.

Her lips were so soft that he wished he could take them with him.

They parted when they needed air, Sasuke laid his head on her shoulder.

They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"The train is about to leave!" The man who was controlling the train shouted.

Sakura silently pleaded with her eyes for him to stay. "Please." She whispered.

Sasuke looked back, but only said. "I'm sorry."

Sakura smiled, her hands were shaking so she let him go.

"Goodbye, Sasuke." She said and she could no longer hide her feelings. Her eyes began to water and her tears began to run down her face.

Sasuke saw it all, the pain, the hurt, the tears, the love….

Sakura ran out of the train, she ran out of the train station, she ran and ran and ran.

Sasuke watched her as she left, he picked up his bags and went to go sit down on his seat, they all had their own little room.

Naruto came out from his room and heard, "Goodbye Sasuke." He looked to see what was going on and all he saw was Sakura running away.

He saw Sasuke walking to his room and followed him.

Sasuke laid his bags down and sat in his chair.

"Sa…ku…ra…" He said her name almost as if she had just died.

"Sakura." He repeated her name and he buried his face in his hands as silent sobs began to escape his emotionless face.

"Hey S-" Naruto said but was but off by the sight. Sasuke, THE Sasuke. The Notorious play boy was crying, for-

"Sakura."

Naruto's eyes widened, then they soften when he understood.

He closed the door behind him. But Sasuke didn't hear anything, not when he came in, not when he left. All he heard was "Please."

**Sakura's POV**

Of course he wouldn't have stayed; he has big dreams, a big future. Both of which did not involve me.

I ran and ran and ran, I don't know how long I was running for, but before I knew it I was back at our- I mean my house…

I opened the door, it didn't feel the same anymore. It felt empty. Everything was gone. No one was here anymore. I felt like I was abandoned again, like I was in but back in the orphanage.

I went to Sasuke's room. Everything was empty, but then I saw a small box placed on the middle of the floor.

I went to it; it was the present Sasuke gave me when we made…..love.

I began to cry again. My life was falling apart at the seams and I couldn't stop it.

"Sasuke!" I began to scream hoping it would bring him back, but it was a vain attempt.

It was morning, they must be there by now. I woke and my eyes were swollen and red, my lips were whimpering.

I got up and went to my room.

I saw a thick white envelope-looking thing. It's the pictures Naruto got for me.

I opened it and I began to cry whatever tears I had left.

They were of all of us. Of our band Team 7. There were a lot of me and Sasuke. I saw the knife again.

I picked it up.

Just let yourself go Sakura, it will be less painful, just give yourself over. I would think.

"_Don't ever do it again! Do you know how stupid that is!" _Sasuke's voice rang in my head. I wanted to forget him. Not get tortured every day because of this. I got the knife and threw it away.

I will become stronger, better. I won't give in to something like this. I need to make something out of myself. I don't need Sasuke.

I can do this on my own.

I went to go take a quick shower. My eyes were looking a little better, thought I had to admit I looked like I was dead.

I put on my stuff and tied my hair back in a pony-tail and was out the door.

I don't love him.

He abandoned me. He choose fame and glory over me. He chose his sluts over me every day.

He never cared about me, so why should I?

Yes, I don't love him.

I hate him.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it's been a while. I'll try to update by next week. See you all then.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sakura's POV**

It's been exactly 1 year since they have left, so much has changed. It felt like I was a completely different person.

Sasuke's band was no longer called _Team 7, _it was now called _HAWK._ Their first song was the one I had wrote for them. I hurt to know that I was not singing with them anymore, but just as fast as the thought came to my head I shoved it out.

I didn't care anymore. I had to admit though they all had really good voices, wonder why they never used them to begin with-

NO! Stop, they are nothing to me anymore.

I sighed. There was no way I can avoid them, they made it big. A week after they left their first music video had gone public. The crowd hungered for them. They wanted more, they couldn't get enough of them. The girls went crazy when they saw all those handsome men playing instruments together.

I wanted to shoot every T.V I saw, sadly I couldn't.

This isn't over, just you wait I'm next on the list of stardom.

I'm going to start my own band. I have been working on this since you left, searching for talent in this place. I got a good group, now to judge them.

"Hi Sakura, my name is Tenten." A girl with chocolate color eyes and her hair tied in two buns said.

"Hi Tenten, what instrument can you play? I also need to know if you can sing." Almost everyone knew me, everyone who was trying out to be in my band knew me. Some said I was kicked out of the band, which was true, and others said I left it. I didn't bother answering those rumors.

"I am going to play base, and yes I can." Once she began to sing and play, I had to admit, she was pretty good.

"Ok, thank you, if you can just take a seat over there with everyone else for a moment." I said pointing to a group of people sitting on the seats of the theater.

"Next!"

"Hi, I'm Ino. I play piano, and yes I could sing."

"Hi, my name is Temari. I play drums and I can sing."

"H-Hello, my name is H-Hinata. I play the violin and I can s-sing."

Once after another they would keep coming until it was over.

"Ok everyone I am going to announce the winners." Everyone got quiet, this brought back awful memories. "Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Hinata congratulations. As for everyone else, thank you for participating and good luck with the rest of your life." Everyone knew I was all business now.

The four girls that made it cheered.

"Good job girls, now since we are now officially a band we should all get to know each other. Find out our likes and dislikes. Come on, let's go eat."

I was fatter then when I was in _Team 7_, I had to admit, but I was not fat. I learned a lot by watching TV and reading magazines. And one think I found out is that I use to be, what they called, anorexic. I was TOO skinny. So the way I am right now is perfect.

I have a good body, I had to admit. My chest was a size C, and I had a small waist and big hips. At first I thought I was deformed, but then I realized that's how guys like girls.

Before we went to my place to eat there was a guy who stepped in front of us.

"Where do you pretty ladies think you're going? Why don't you come with me?" Great, another one.

"Why don't you fuck off before I hurt you, hmm?" I wasn't that nice to guys I had to admit, too many bad memories with them.

"Feisty, I like that." He said as he came running to me to try and get me.

"Sakura!" The rest cried and I heard them running towards me.

"Stay back!" I yelled, I heard the footsteps stop. "I can handle this."

He tried to hit me in the face but I quickly dodged it, I did a quick spin so that my back was facing him and I grabbed him arm. The next thing he knew he was flying over my body and lading hard on the floor. I tied both his hands behind his back.

"Haven't you ever heard, you shouldn't hit a lady."

"Why you bit-" I cut him off when I knocked him out by quickly hitting him behind his neck.

"Have a nice time in jail." I said. I looked back up to see shock in their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"That was amazing!" They cheered.

I shrugged. "You have to learn to defend yourself. Now come one we need to take him to jail first, it's up ahead anyways."

Once inside the house I told them what they wanted to order in.

"Anything is good." They agreed, so I just ordered whatever.

"Ok. So do you guys have families?"

"I have two older brothers; my mother and father are dead." Temari spoke up first, ok got it.

"I have a mom and a dad, they own flower shop and I help whenever I can, but I do not have any other siblings." I nodded.

"I was disowned by my family." Hinata said. I nodded again, taking a mental note of that.

"I don't have a family that I know of, I am an orphan." Tenten said. They all looked at her. Even though some of them didn't have a family anymore they always knew who their parents were one way or another, but not her.

"I can relate." I said looking at Tenten. Their heads all turned to me in shock, even Tenten's.

"You were an orphan?" Ino couldn't believe it.

"Yes ma'am." I said, but I wanted to change the conversation before it got too personal.

"So, who do you guys idolize that's famous?" I said, taking a drink from my alcohol beverage, satisfied with the new conversation I had just chosen, this couldn't possible turn back on me.

"HAWK!" They all said at the same time, the alcohol that was in my mouth went flying out.

I began to chock on nothing as I tried to regain what they had just said. "Which HAWK?" I asked maybe it wasn't them.

"What other band is called HAWK and has five hot guys in there?" There are a lot of bands with hot guys in them right? It couldn't be them. I tried to convince myself even thought I knew I had lost.

"You know with Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke!" Ino cheered.

Life just hates me.

"Ah…I see. And why are they your idols?" I asked trying to sound normal, even after I just practically spit alcohol in their face.

"They play music for them, not anyone else. They don't care what others say. And they started out from the bottom, with no money, just their talent."

Yea right.

"You've heard their music before right?" Tenten asked me.

"No." I said almost rudely, I had to cover it up. "I don't really like them." That made since right?

All their mouths seemed to drop to the floor. Their eyes wide with the question 'Are you insane?'

"Why not!" Temari asked dumbfounded.

I shrugged and tried to start a new conversation.

"So where do you all live?" I asked, but looked up when no one answered.

"Guys?" I said questionably.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." They all said together, then they looked at each other, apparently this wasn't planned.

"Yea?" I encouraged when they didn't continue.

"I don't have a place to stay." They all said at the same time and looked down. They looked so ashamed I couldn't help but start laughing.

"It's totally fine guys, you can live with me." I said still laughing.

Before I knew it I was being tackled down by all four girls, they gave me a hug. I was in shock; I hadn't hugged any one in so long that the feeling was alien.

"Thank you!" They cheered.

"Sure thing," I said as they got off of me. "But I'm going to move, so this isn't going to be my house for much longer. I hate this place." I said the last part with a hiss.

"So why don't we all go house shopping tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sounds great!" They said and began to laugh, the irony in life.

The next day we got up, I made breakfast and they helped. We got ready and headed for the door.

We found a lot of ok places, but the last one took our breath away.

"It has 6 rooms and bathrooms, and 1 kitchen and living room." The man selling the house said. "The only thing is that the other half of the house, the part below you is also for sale, though no one has bought it yet." He continued, trying to sell us the house.

Before he said another word we cut him off. "We'll take it!" We said. Things were looking up.

**I know it was kind of short this time, sorry. But I updated early this time :D**

**Review please! Thanks.**

**See you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sakura's POV**

Once we moved in everything seemed to be easier, nothing to be as uptight as they use to be.

"Sakura! We got the gig!" Tenten screamed running in.

"That's great!" Ino shouted.

"Awesome, now we need to start practicing." I said picking up the guitar.

**Authors POV**

"We are finally back, it's been a long time. Huh teme?"

"Shut up dope."

"This is a nice place to live in." Sai said. "Good thing we got it before anyone else."

"Yea, it seems like the top part is already taken, so we will be in the bottom." Neji said.

"Let's go put our stuff inside.

"Hey look," Shikamaru said reading a paper flier that was hanging on the wall.

"It looks like there is going to be a show tonight, you guys want to go? They say a really good upcoming band is supposed to close the show."

"Sure, why not." Sasuke said, bored.

"Awesome, it started an hour ago, but hey I want to hear this so called 'amazing upcoming band that will make it as big as HAWK or bigger'." Shikamaru said reading of the flier. At this all the boys laughed.

"We'll be the judges of that." Neji said laughing.

The put their stuff in their new house and left to the show.

The boys walked in right when the second to last band finished. The curtain closed allowing the last band to set up.

"How are you feeling?" The one hosting this show said threw the mike.

"Are you all ready for our last band?" The crowd went wild.

They boys exchanged a glance at each other saying. "They're that good huh?"

"Well, you're going to have to wait five minutes because they aren't done setting up yet." He laughed and the rest of the crowd laughed with him.

"Hey Sasuke there is a table over there come on, and it's close to the stage." The boys went where he had pointed to.

**Sakura's POV**

We can do this.

"Sakura." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh, hello Jariya I'm glad you made it."I said looking at my therapist for almost a year now.

"I wouldn't miss it." He said. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Now ladies and gentle men it's the moment you have all been waiting for! Give it up for _Wicked Crestfallen Cherry blossom!"_ The crowd went wild.

This was our chance, the curtain slowly started to open.

**Authors POV**

Sasuke almost sneered at the name, what kind of guy has a band named like that?

He needed a drink, he began to drink from his alcohol.

The curtain began to open up slowly to reveal a pink spot.

The crowd began to cheer someone's name.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!"

Sasuke's drink flew out of his mouth, Sakura?

All the other guys looked at Sasuke from the corner of their eyes. Not good, they thought.

"Hey everyone! I'm glad to see so many people came out to see us tonight!" The crowd cheered.

"Well I'm back now with a new band and new songs."

"Sakura we love you!" People were screaming their heads off for her.

"Well let's get started, no?" Everything went quiet the lights began to dim, and Sasuke could only stare at her as if he had seen a ghost.

_I've been changin' but you'll never see me now  
Now I'm blaming you for everything_

No more holding it in  
How many years can I pretend  
Nothing never goes the way it should  
No more sitting in this place  
Hoping you might see it my way  
Cause I don't think you ever understood  
That what I'm looking for are the answers  
To why these questions never go away

I'm so far away  
I've been changin' but you'll never see me now  
I'm so far away  
Now I'm blaming you for everything

No more waiting for the end  
Of every day that I will spend  
Wishing that I only had a choice  
No more pushing you away  
Cause I will be busy watching things going my way  
Never looking back on this anymore  
Because what I'm looking for are the answers  
To why these questions never go away

Hey hey watch me wave  
Goodbye to yesterday  
Nothing left in my way  
Hey hey I've been saved  
With sun shining on my pain  
Getting me through this day  
Hey hey watch me wave  
Goodbye to yesterday  
Nothing left in my way  
Feels so good to say

Now I'm blaming you  
I'm so far away

Sasuke felt that song hit him directly.

The crowd was about to die out there.

"Wow, she really improved, look at the way she plays the guitar, her songs are a lot better too, I didn't think that was possible." Shikamaru said.

"She is so hot!" they heard a fan next to them say.

"I'll say! I mean look at that, whoever ends up with her is a luck son of a bitch, I would never let that go." The other fan said, responding to the first comment from the other one.

"Ready for another song?" Sakura asked.

The crowd screamed in response.

Sasuke continued to stare at her, he finally saw her again after all these years, and she is in another band.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

Sasuke felt that all the songs were directed to him in one way or another, she looked beautiful he had to admit.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

For some reason Sasuke could not explain he was becoming jealous at all the fans calling her name, the majority of them were boys, which made him angrier!

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.  
_

"I can't believe she got this good." Naruto said still shocked.

"I can't believe you're shocked." Neji responded.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you._

And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

The song was over, and everyone seemed to be high on her presence.

"Thank you all for coming out here! I hope you all enjoyed yourself tonight, and I appreciate the support from you guys! I'll see you guys next time I have a gig." She said and walked of the stage, people were screaming louder and louder for her.

**Sakura's POV**

We went backstage to get our things and leave.

"That was amazing!" Tenten shouted.

"The crowd loved your Sakura." Hinata said.

"You're already famous Sakura!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yea, how do you have so many fans already?" Temari asked.

"I use to be in another band before this one, and we were pretty good, and people loved them. I guess I kind of got stuck in their heads too." I answered not wanting to tell them the band I was in.

"What band was it?" Tenten asked. Never mind.

"Well-" I was cut off by a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me." Came a deep voice.

"Yes?" I said as I turned around, my breath almost got stuck in my throat. He had black hair, it was too familiar, and his eyes were as dark as his, but there was no way this could be him…right?

"My name is Itachi," Yea, it wasn't him, but he sure looks like him. "I just wanted to let you know I thought you girls were great. I can help you guys out if you're interested. Here is my card," I took it from him without really reading it. "I see a bright future ahead of you. Well I'll let you get back to your business." He said and began to walk away.

I was in a daze I didn't move from my spot.

"Ahh!" I heard the girls screaming and before I knew it I was being tackled down by them.

"This is great news Sakura!" Temari shouted.

"I can't believe it!" Ino said hugging me tighter.

I started laughing; they were too easily put up.

"Come on, we need to go home and celebrate." I said getting up.

We walked outside and there they all were all of our fans. I didn't know we had so many.

"Sakura we love you!" They would shout. I remember they would only shout their names back then.

"Thank you all for coming out to see us." I said before we left.

"What do you guys want to eat?" I asked.

"Everything!" They said, they were as hungry as I was.

"Ok, let's order in then." I said as we were heading back.

Watch out HAWK I'm not stopping until I'm on top.

**Author's POV**

"I can't believe that was Sakura." Naruto said still dumbfounded.

" I know, she has gotten a lot better, and found a new band." Shikamaru said but was hinting at something else.

"Yea, she actually fixes herself now." Neji also hinted at something he didn't say.

Sasuke already knew what they were trying to hint at but no one said it. The air was thick.

"You are all trying to say she looks hotter now right?" Sai said, revealing what they were all thinking. And just like that they all seemed to let out air they didn't know they were holding in.

"OMH! No way!" Ino said as she got the TV controller and turned it up.

All the girls ran to her side as they were clinging on to each other. They all began to scream and jump, while still holding each other.

"What are you guys so happy about?" Sakura asked confused, and took a sip of her soda.

"HAWK is back!" Ino shouted and the rest cheered.

Sakura spit out the mouthful of soda that was in her mouth, and she started chocking.

"Are you that excited about it too?" Tenten said, none of them realizing what she was really feeling.

Sakura began to control her gasps for air. 'No, there is no way. Why would they be back? They must just be stopping for a short while, I'm sure they'll be gone by the morning.' Sakura said trying to comfort herself. Her heart was beating erratically out of her chest as if it wanted to rip itself out of her chest.

"That's right ladies! HAWK is back! And as far as we know they said they would be here for a LONG time! So put your make-up on, fix yourself real nice and try to get them!" The news lady said as she was showing a video of the band in their car.

Sakura's eyes widened, while the other girls kept screaming.

"How cool would it be if they saw us perform today and wanted to say hi to us? Or more like you since you were really good tonight!" Ino asked Sakura as she fantasized about the moment.

"Yea…really cool." Sakura said in a monotone. 'I'm sure they wouldn't go looking for me, and if they did they won't be able to find me since I don't live where they think I would be living in' with that thought Sakura relaxed a bit.

"I've always wanted to meet them!" Tenten said.

"Yea I bet they're cool." Temari said.

"What about you Sakura? Have you ever wanted to meet them?" Hinata asked.

"I don't want to see them." Sakura said, there was a second meaning to her words, but they didn't pick up on it.

"Looks like our neighbors are here." Shikamaru said looking up at the place they bought and saw the lights were on.

"We should go say hi!" Naruto said happy as ever.

"No." All the guys said at the same time, and Naruto frowned.

"Why not!" He asked.

"Because we are a famous rock band! What if they are girls? Then we won't ever be able to get rid of them because we live in the same place!" Neji said.

"It's troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"I just don't feel like it." Sai said.

"No." Sasuke said with a voice of authority.

"Come on, we can just introduce ourselves. If you guys don't go with me, I'll tell them to come down to our place." Naruto said evilly, he earned a death glare from the rest of the boys, but they gave in with a sigh eventually.

"Fine." They said in unison.

They began to make their way upstairs.

**Sakura's POV**

"We should start working on another song!" Tenten said.

"Don't worry I was already on it." I said taking out some papers from my bag.

"I got the lyrics down, we just need to add the instruments and-" I was interrupted by our doorbell ringing.

"Who could it be at this time?" Temari asked looking at the time.

"I'll get it." I said as I got up and put the lyrics in my bag and went for the door.

"Coming!" I shouted as I was getting closer to the door.

I unlocked the door and placed my hand on the door knob and turned it so it could open, revealing our guests.

"How can we help y-" I stopped midway through my statement when I saw who they were. My eyes became wide with fear in a way. And my hand that was holding the doorknob was now the support for me to not fall.

Naruto was standing next to Sai, with Neji behind Naruto and next to Shikamaru who was behind Sai. Then I spotted the last person in the world I wanted to see.

Sasuke.

There he was with all his glory and his aura of Ass-wholeness was all around him.

I just looked at him, no one else. I wanted to cry, but I fought back the tears.

After all these years, I will not break when you suddenly appear in my life. No. I won't cry.

"S-Sakura….?" Naruto was the one who broke the silence that fell upon us as we were reunited.

I didn't say anything, I tore my gaze away from Sasuke with so much hate I knew he saw it in my eyes.

"Who is it Sakura!" The girls asked as I heard their footsteps coming closer.

Once they saw him their jaws dropped.

"H-HAWK!" Ino stuttered.

"Hey ladies." Neji said trying to make it less awkward.

"D-Do you want to come in?" Temari offered.

That was my cue to leave.

I didn't even spare them a second look as I walked away and went to my room.

The girls didn't ask as they were too preoccupied with their hero's in front of them.

I didn't care.

I wasn't going to be in the same room as them.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed see you all later!**

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's POV**

The boys tried to ignore Sakura as she left from their sight, well except for Sasuke. His eyes staid on her back the whole time.

As they stepped Ino quickly turned off the TV, they didn't know what they were watching, she didn't want them to think they were fan girls, I mean they were but they weren't.

"So why are you guys here? Did you guys see us perform?" Temari asked.

"We did, but that's not the reason we are here." Shikamaru said.

"We thought it would be nice to get to know our neighbors that's all." Naruto said with his winning smile.

**Sakura's POV**

"We thought it would be nice to get to know our neighbors that's all."

NEIGHBORS? They rented the house that's only a few steps below us! Life sucks! I thought as I buried my head in my hands.

"You're our neighbors? That's so cool!" Tenten said.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Even though I know he saw me leaving.

"She must be in her room, she doesn't really like your band." I heard Ino say nonchalantly.

"Oh, we kind of figured that she wouldn't last year." Neji said.

Shut up! Shut up!

"Last year?" Temari asked confused. "You guys know her?"

Don't say anything!

"Yea, she use to be in our band, well, when we were Team 7." Naruto explained, great.

FML

I heard whatever drinks they were drinking come out of their mouths they soon started chocking as well.

I heard the guys walk over to them to try to help.

"You guys ok?" Neji asked.

"She was in _Team 7!"_ Tenten asked when she caught her breath.

"Yes… she never told you?" Sai asked.

"No!" All the girls said in unison. "That is so awesome!"

What? Ugh!

"I don't think we were supposed to say this." I heard Naruto whisper to Sasuke.

No duh!

"You think dope." I heard Sasuke whisper back.

"Can I use your restroom?" I heard Sasuke speak louder as he asked the group.

"Yes, it's to the right." Hinata answered this time. Always being polite.

"Thanks." I heard his footsteps come closer and closer to me. Well the restroom for guests was a few steps away from my room.

I sighed. How did this great night turn so horrible?

Some small part of me wanted to talk to him, but the other part knew it wouldn't go well. I had to leave, I had to get out of here.

I grabbed my phone and jacket.

I waited by my door to hear the restroom door close.

I heard a click, as he closed the door. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and counted to 10 just to make sure he wouldn't come out as soon as I opened the door, I didn't want to look at his eyes, if I did I don't know what would happen.

Once I was sure he was busy with his business I opened the door and bolted for the door.

"I'm going out girls, something just came up. I won't be back until tomorrow morning, don't forget we have an interview at 12pm, and a rehearsal at 3pm. See you guys later." I said not looking at anyone as I ran to the door.

"Where is she going?" I heard the guys ask.

"She is always busy, but she never lets us help. I don't think she trusts us very much." Ino said and I heard the sadness in her voice. I began to walk away before Sasuke came out.

"It will take time, she has a lot of….things going on." Neji tried to explain.

I ran before Sasuke was able to get out of the restroom, this has happened before, only this time I'll make sure he won't be able to catch me. Even though I know he wouldn't try to anyways.

**Author's POV**

Sasuke got out of the restroom and went with everyone else near the window where the table was.

"You will see her right now." Tenten said looking out the window with the rest of the girls, all the guys had a confused look on their face.

"See who?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura, she just left." Temari said.

Sasuke face twisted in a weird way. Ino took notice of this, but said nothing of it.

"Look, there she is." Hinata said, everyone looked out the window with her, only to find Sakura running like she was a track star and heading for the city.

"She always works really hard." Tenten said looking down now.

"Don't you guys think it's dangerous for her to be out alone?" Shikamaru said looking at the night sky.

"Not for her," Ino said. "she can take anyone on, last time we were about to be raped, but she kicked the guys as without so much as breaking a sweat." She explained.

The guys eyes widened, as if they didn't know this girl.

Sasuke kept his stare at Sakura as she kept running. Ino took notice of this too.

**Sakura's POV**

Once I was at the park I opened up my phone and looked for the card Itachi gave me earlier.

I dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Came his deep voice.

"Yes, hello? I'm Sakura, the girl from the band earlier today. I was wondering if your offer still stands?" I asked nervous.

"Of course. If you want we can discuss this with your band at my office tomorrow around what time would be best for you?"

"Can it be around 5pm? Sorry it's late but it's all I got time for." I said.

"No, 5pm is fine. Ok then I will see you tomorrow at 5pm." He said.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"You are very welcome."

"Goodbye." I said before clicking.

I txt the girls the good news.

Then I dialed Jariya number.

"Hello Sakura?" I heard his voice come in.

"Yea, I need to talk to you can I come over?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. Come over to my house." I clicked.

**Author's POV**

All the girl's phones vibrated. The guys were having a good time, they actually enjoyed their company. They weren't fan girls, just girls.

"AAAAHHHHH!" They all screamed at the same time. At first the guys thought someone had broken in or something, but they all began to hug each other.

"Mind telling us why you all screamed like that?" Sai asked.

"Because Sakura just told us she got us an interview with a music producer tomorrow and if he likes us we will make our first CD!" Ino replied.

"That's our Sakura!" Temari cheered.

"She gets the job done!" Tenten said.

"I'm so happy!" Hinata cheered.

"Well maybe we should get going then, seems like you guys are busy." Neji said standing up. The rest of the guys followed.

"Ok." Tenten said standing up and the rest of the girls did the same as they walked them out.

"It was nice meeting you guys." Ino said outstretching her hand.

Sai took it in his, "Same here."

"We never really got your names." Naruto said looking at one person in particular.

"My name is Hinata."

"I'm Tenten."

"I'm Temari."

"And I'm Ino." They introduced themselves.

"It was nice meeting you all." Shikamaru said shaking all their hands as all the guys did the same.

"Good luck tomorrow." Naruto said waving goodbye to them.

"Thank you." Temari replied back before closing the door.

"OMG! I can't believe that Sakura was in _Team 7 _and didn't tell us about it!" Ino said as she threw her arms in the air to try to emphasize how important this was.

"Well, now that I think about it, we don't really know anything about her, I mean besides the fact that she was an orphan and such. But other than that…nothing…."

"If she kept the fact that she was in _Team 7_ what else could she be hiding!" Ino said.

"Now that I think about it," Tenten started, "has anyone ever been or seen inside her room?" she asked.

They all shook their heads.

"It looks like she won't be back for a while. What do you all say if we gather some information?" Temari said sneakily.

"Don't you guys think we should just ask?" Hinata said.

"You know she will not tell us anything." Temari answered back.

"Well maybe it's too personal, maybe it's something that can really hurt her if we find out. I don't think we should do this." Hinata said trying to convince them not to either.

"I'm sure that her life isn't that horrible as it seems. Come it won't hurt. Besides she won't even know it will be our little secret no one will tell." She said winking at Hinata.

"Come on! Hinata!" Tenten and Ino said, peer-pressuring their friend.

"Ok, fine." Hinata said finally giving up.

The girls walked over to Sakura's room and tried to open the door.

"Crap, now I want to go in even more. She locked it! She must really not trust us, or not want us to see in there." Temari said trying to think about their situation.

"No problem, this looks like an easy enough lock to break through. I'll get this open in no time." Tenten said taking out a bobby-pin from her hair. The rest of the girls looked at her with a questioning glance.

"What? I needed to survive out there; lock-picking just comes naturally." She said trying to defend herself. The girls let it drop for now.

"Wow, she really had this thing made nice and secured." Tenten said after a while of not getting it, she began to get frustrated.

Then she heard a 'Click' of a sound and became proud of herself. "We're in." She said.

They went inside her room and turned on the lights.

"W.O.W." They said each letter slowly.

They looked around only to find one complete wall filled with information about news reports and other stuff. They had red strings attached to another event, almost as if she was looking for something, or someone.

"58 kids were send to an adoption center because a fire burned down an entire apartment down without warning." Temari started reading and the rest of the girls came next to her to read along.

"Most of the parents died. There were a few parents that were not there the moment of the fire, but all the kids got taken to the orphanage." Ino continued.

"Wow…why does she have all this?" Ino said following that news letter's red string to another event. "Some of them were believed to be the kids of very important and rich families. Some were actors, singers, comedians, and huge business people that were known worldwide, yet no one can find their kids." The other news report red.

"I don't understand what this has to do with anything." Tenten said.

"Look over here." Temari said when she found a secret little room in the floor. She lifted the huge stuffed animal that was supposed to be hiding it.

They opened the little door, and found a lot of stuff in there.

"What is this?" Tenten said picking up a booklet that held a lot of pictures. "Oh my god! Look at this! It's pictures of Sakura when she was in Team 7!" They began to look through them.

"She looks so happy in these pictures." Temari said, noticing the look in her eyes.

"Look at all this, why didn't she ever tell us?" Hinata asked out loud.

"Oh my!" Ino said her hand over her mouth when she saw another picture of Sakura, in the hospital with her whole body covered in bruises and scars. She looked dead. They also saw Sasuke in the photo looking at Sakura like he would get a heart attack any moment.

They saw another picture of her with her wrists slit so much that it looks like she tried to commit suicide.

"W-What is this? How did this…" She never finished that question.

"Ok, I think we should go." Hinata said, getting uncomfortable.

"Wait! What is this?" Temari asked getting a tape that she found.

"Let me see," Ino said grabbing it. "Therapy sessions." She read. "Tenten get that tape player over there." She said and Tenten got up to go get it.

They put it on and hit the play button.

"Ok Sakura," A deep voice of a man came in. "I want you to tell me what you remember from your past, it seems most of your nightmares are coming from there."

"Well all I remember is fire…everywhere, then I don't know I was in a white room. I remember I had a friend there, someone who I always depended on, but one day they took him away, and I was alone again. I don't really remember how he looks, it's a blurry memory."

"I think that's enough about your past for today, let's talk about the band. How are you guys?"

"We are good actually, someone is going to go check us out today and if they like us then we will get our first record deal!" Sakura said exited.

"Well, then I guess you should get going, we will finish this tomorrow. And I will see you at your show."

"Hai! Good bye Jariya "

"Why does she have therapy?" Ino asked before the tape started again.

"I don't know."

"So how did it go Sakura? By the looks of it you don't look too good."

"Well he liked us, well more like them. He thought they could be better as a band without me. So he made them choose, they either get the record deal and they have to kick me out of the band, or they stay with me and they might never get their chance again."

All the girls gasped as they heard this.

"They choose the record deal of course, I mean I should mean nothing to them but someone who was apparently putting them down. The one who had the power to say whether they left or stayed was Sasuke, maybe that's why it hurt so much. They left today in the morning." Sakura sounded sad as she spoke.

"And you didn't want them to leave?"

Sakura didn't say anything.

"You didn't want Sasuke to go, right?"

"Sasuke?" The girls asked in unison.

"No, I didn't want him to go…" Sakura answered almost as if she was crying.

"Did you tell him how you felt? Did you ask him to stay?"

"Of course I did, but of course he didn't stay he never liked me the way I like him. I shouldn't be surprised. I'm an idiot for falling for him in the first place." She said.

"You are not an idiot Sakura. He was the man who took your most precious gift, of course you would have strong feelings for him."

"Does he mean her-" Ino started but didn't end it as the tape cut her off.

"If you mean my virginity then yea he took it, but what if it was a mistake. I don't think I should have slept with him. All he did was sleep around with other women in front of me after words, we never talked about it . I was just another one of his one night stands, that's all."

Ino stopped it right there. "I can't believe that douche!"

"That's just messed up!" Tenten said.

"Poor Sakura." Hinata said.

"Oh, no!" Temari said looking out the window.

"What is it?" Ino said.

"Sakura is back!" She outside right now we have to get out of here!" She said and they all started panicking.

"If she ever found out we were in here she would kill us!" Ino said as they all began to put back everything as it was.

"Come on, come on!" Tenten said getting frustrated at how much they needed to clean up.

"There." Temari said as they finished.

Then they heard the front door open and they all shared a look of fear.

"I'm home you guys!" They heard Sakura's voice.

"Holy shit! Everyone hide!" Ino said.

"Where?" Tenten said panicking.

"Under the bed hurry everyone!" They all ran to go under the bed.

"Hello? Anyone here?" They kept hearing her voice.

Then they saw her walk in her room as they were under the bed. They held their breath.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Have a nice rest of the day.**

**Reviews please **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's POV**

"I guess they must have all left or something." Sakura's voice came in.

They saw her footsteps as they walked around her room to the place where the news articles where at.

They all covered their mouths with their hands so that their breathing could not be heard.

They saw Sakura's feet move closer and closer to the bed. She stopped right in front of them, almost as if she saw them.

"Well, I guess I'll just go in the bathroom and brush my teeth." Sakura said, almost as if she was talking to someone.

They saw her feet walk over to her bathroom and she closed the door, they heard the sink throw it's water out and they got this chance to leave.

"Come on!" Ino whispered as they all tried to get out as quickly and as quietly as they could.

They closed to door behind them real quiet so she wouldn't hear them leaving.

**Sakura's POV**

I heard their footsteps as they were leaving, I leaned my back against the door and heard Ino tell them to go.

Once I heard the door close behind them I opened my bath room door and leaned on the edge of the door.

So they know? I asked myself as I looked at the wall that I'm sure they read, and then the way my bear was place had meant they found that too. I sighed, they could have just told me to talk to them.

I guess we are going to have a talk tomorrow, but not tonight. I'm tired and I've had a bad day, I just want to get some rest.

I walked over the where my teddy bear was at and opened the small door that had my secrets, I put in another tape of my therapy session in there as well before I got in my bed and went to sleep.

**In the morning**

I got up early to make breakfast for them, mostly because we have a big day ahead of us, and the other reason was because our talk was going to take a while.

"Breakfast is ready!" I yelled and they all got out of their rooms looking like they had one hour of sleep. Good thing I decided to make coffee too.

"Thanks Sakura." They mumbled as they each took their seats.

Well it looks like we are going to have to talk about this now, I can't have them distracted from our work, and this could be our big break.

They all began to eat and I thought I should bring it out now.

"What were you guys going in my room yesterday at night?" I asked looking at them.

As soon as the words came out of my mouth they began to choke on whatever food they had in their mouth. Maybe this wasn't the best time, but hey what can I do about it now?

"Y-You knew?" Ino asked shocked.

"Yes, why do you think I said I was going to the bathroom so loud and I closed the door so I wouldn't see you. And by the way, you guys aren't very quiet."

They were silent for a moment, I looked up and saw their faces looked as if I was about to kick them out of the band or something.

"We are so sorry!" Ino began.

"We were just curious about you!" Tenten supported her.

"Yea! We didn't know anything about you!" Temari said.

"We thought you didn't trust us.." Hinata trailed off.

I sighed. "You guys could have just asked. We can't be a great bad if we don't even have that. If we are going to do this I need to know that I can trust you. If you want to know something about me just ask." I said.

"Really?" They asked in unison, but I wasn't looking at them.

I nodded, and before I knew it I was being strangled by their hugs.

"We're so sorry! I can't believe we did this to you! I feel so bad!" Ino began to cry.

I laughed, "It's fine, how about this," I said releasing them from hugging me."When we get back from doing everything I'll answer whatever questions you have for me, sound good?" I said looking at the time, seeing that we would have to leave any moment.

"That sounds great!"

"Alright then let s go get dolled up because we have a busy day ahead of us." I said.

**Author's POV**

They girls stepped out of their house and began to walk down the stairs.

"Hey look, the girls are leaving." Naruto said as he saw them walking down stairs threw their window.

"They look nice today." Sai said but mostly focused his words on one person in particular.

"Yea.." The rest of the guys agreed silently.

"Ok everything is done!" Temari said plopping down on the car seat. "Except for the interview with the music producer. Ugh! This is harder then it sounds."

"I believe in you guys." Sakura said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"AAWW!" They all cried in unison. "We love you so much!"

Sakura laughed at what they said.

**Sakura's POV**

"He will see you in a moment." The receptionist said giving us a warm smile, I liked her. She wasn't like the other one.

We took a seat, the place was alone, it looked like they were about to close.

"So what happened with the last receptionist?" Temari asked out of nowhere.

"huh?" I asked confused.

"We kinda heard your therapy sessions… haha." They laughed nervously.

"Well…she was a bitch." I said simply.

They laughed. "So you broke her noise?"Tenten said.

"Pretty much." We all laughed.

Before we can say anything else we were called in.

"Itachi will see you now." We followed the lady to his office.

We nodded and went inside.

"Hello ladies." Came his deep voice that reminded me of Sasuke.

I saw all the girls mouths drop.

"H-Hi." They stammered.

He laughed at this. "Don't be nervous, I won't bite." He said.

I think he took their stuttering the wrong way, I mean he is pretty good looking and all, and I think he chose the wrong words to say because they all turned a bit red when he said the word "bite." I sighed.

"Take a seat ladies." We did as he said.

"I don't even want to hear you guys sing or anything. I already know you guys are good, I just want to know one thing."

We all stayed quiet and nervous waiting for his questions.

"Are you ready to be famous?" He said with a smirk on his face that looked so much like Sasuke's it left me speechless.

"Yes!" The other girls cheered as they hugged each other.

"Good, what about you Sakura, you didn't answer." He said looking a bit confused.

"O-Oh sorry! Yes, of course I am. I daydreamed for a while." I said giving him an awkward smile.

"Perfect, well in that case I want to start working with you guys as soon as possible. But first here." He said handing us some tickets to a show, we accepted them gladly.

"I want you guys to see and hear some of the bands I've made famous and to prepare you guys because you will be just as big as all the bands that will playing there. The show is tomorrow and it starts at 6pm. I will see you all there." He said with a smile.

Wow, I wonder what great bands he made. Famous.

"Oh and I also want to take you guys out to dinner with a band that is like family to me. Well one of them is family haha." He laughed freely.

I suddenly couldn't wait for tomorrow!

"Well I hate to ruin this great moment and all but we actually had to close an hour ago. So if you I have to close this place now. Would you guys like me to give you guys a ride somewhere?" He asked but before anyone could answer the most embracing thing happened to us.

It was quiet so quiet that the only noise we could hear is our own breathing. Then all of our stomachs began to growled in protest of us not eating any lunch.

He laughed at how our faces looked mortified.

"What about I treat you all to dinner?" He asked still laughing, we couldn't turn him down.

"That sounds pretty good actually." I said as I began to laugh with him because this was just so random.

He took us to one of his usual restaurants he went to when he got out of work late, like today, because they served the food fast, and it was well made.

"So how did you guys end up meeting? How was this band made?" He said trying to make small talk while we ate.

"Well I was hosting audition and they were the best I heard, and they seemed pretty cool so I decided to get them in my band." I said as if it was just another normal day.

"I see," His face got kind of serious out of no where. ""You use to be another band right Sakura?" He asked looking only at me.

"U-Um..yea." I said not wanting to continue this conversation.

"Interesting…and what happened with that?" He asked but there was something in his voice that said he already knew. I eyes him suspiciously.

"Unless it's something personal." He said looking normal again.

"Yea…it kinda is."

After that it was pretty normal, thought I couldn't get that look in his eyes out of my head, he reminded me so much of Sasuke it was almost painful.

As soon as we were all done eating he gave us a ride home.

""You make a right turn here and go straight." I said giving him directions to our house.

He nodded as he kept driving.

Me and the girls started a random conversation. Itachi would state his thoughts every now and then but didn't really join in like the rest of us, he only nodded or laughed at something one of said.

I didn't even know we were so close to our house until I saw our house in the open.

He stopped in front out our house and I saw that guys lights were on.

So they were still up? I saw the time in my phone, it's barely 7:12 pm it wasn't that late yet.

**Author's POV**

"Hey look!" Naruto shouted pointing at the window "The girls are back!" He shouted.

All the guys looked out the window, even Sasuke. They all saw the girls inside a car.

"Hey isn't that-" Neji started but got cut off by Sasuke standing up abruptly.

"What the fuck!" He said and the rest of the guys stood up with him.

Sakura and the rest of the girls began to get out with Itachi.

Sakura and the girls were walking in front and Itachi was trailing a little behind them.

"I didn't even know we were arriving home while we were talking about who knows what." Tenten said laughing.

When Tenten said that something in Sakura's mind clicked, and before anyone knew what was going on, Sakura had turned around violently, a look of anger apparent in her eyes.

"The rest of the girls turn then looking at Sakura and Itachi in confusion. Itachi stood still, not knowing what was going on.

"Saku-" Itachi started but was cut off by Sakura's voice.

"How the hell did you know where we lived!" She asked as she was putting everything together in her head.

"You were telling him the directions Sakura!" Temari said trying to calm her friend from ripping his neck off.

"No I didn't." She said not tearing her gaze from Itachi.

"I told him to turn twice 10 miles away from here! I didn't give him any other directions after that! And her didn't ask either! Now answer my question Itachi!" She said.

The girls looked at Itachi with a questioning look.

"I've already been here." He tried to explain.

"Wait, that came out wrong, I already knew where you guy lived- ok that came out wrong too, I've been here before and I've seen you guys- shit." He said putting his hand on his face once he heard the words come out his mouth he really did sound like a stalker, or a crazy person.

"How did you know we lived here!" Sakura demanded.

"Sakura this is a big misunderstanding." He said raising his hands up defensively.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Came a familiar silky voice.

Sakura fro, both Itachi and Ino noticed this. Her eyes were far away even though they were still looking at Itachi.

She looked sad, or scared.

"Sasuke." Itachi greeted but never took his eyes off of Sakura.

"You two know each other?" Ino asked.

"Yes, Sasuke is my younger brother." Itachi said, still looking at Sakura, as well as Sasuke.

All the guys were out then.

Sakura's eyes widened even more.

**Sakura's POV**

Brothers?

Of course! How did I not see this before!

They both have straight black hair and deep black eyes. Both of them are extremely pale and handsome. Both of them have that same silky voice.

I couldn't move, I felt eyes on me, but I couldn't do anything.

**Author's POV**

"I come here to visit Sasuke sometimes. That's why I know how to get here, and I knew you guys lived here because I've seen you guys leaving your house one time I was visiting here. But I didn't want to tell you guys because I would sound like a creeper, hence this situation."

"Why are you giving them a ride?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, they are going to be the new band I'm going to be working with. The one I told you about." Itachi explained to the boys.

Their mouths hit the floor. "He's is going to be your producer!" The guys asked the girls at the same time. The girls merely nodded slowly feeling a bit lost in all the drama.

"Sakura?" Itachi whispered almost as if he knew that she didn't want to others to have their attention on her at this moment.

"Thank you for the time." Sakura said looking back up at him with her fake smile. He knew it wasn't real, but he had to admit it wasn't bad anyone else, that wasn't an Uchiha, would fall for it.

"I'm going to bed now, I've had a rough day. See you all later." She said as she went upstairs to their house.

Everyone was staring at her back as she left.

"Yea, we should go too." Ino said trying to catch up with Sakura.

The guys all stayed there, no one said anything. They all understood what was going on.

"I'm going out, don't wait for me.." Sasuke said as he got the keys to his motorcycle and went to town.

None of the guys said anything. They knew where he was going. Or better yet what he was going to do.

"I'm worried." Naruto, his best friend, said.

"Me too." Said his brother looking at him as he left to town.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed her name as she entered her house in search of her.

They saw her room open a bit.

"Sakura?" Temari's voice came in as they went in her room.

They found Sakura on her bed. She was hugging her legs close to her body and her face was buried in her knees. Her hair was creating a curtain so they wouldn't see her face.

They all went to her bed and sat down close to her. They didn't say anything, they just held her, they let out a couple of tears and began to cry with her.

"Why am I crying?" They all thought, but they didn't want to question anything with now.

The only sound they heard were soft sobs from Sakura and low whimpers that would escape her lips every now and then.

It was too much for the girls to care, they didn't know why but her whimpers were the saddest noise they ever heard. It was like an angle crying.

Ino could have sworn she heard Sakura whisper Sasuke's name.

"You're hot." She said as she flipped her hair in a flirty way.

"Shut up, and get on the bed, take off your cloths." Sasuke demanded aggressively.

"oohhh you're rough, it like that." She said as she began to do as she was told.

"Good." Sasuke said with an evil smirk on his face. "I just want to take my anger out right now."

**Thank you all for reading! Sorry it's so late! Hop you all enjoyed! **

**Review's please? **

**Have a great rest of the day. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's POV**

"Hey babe where are you going?" Asked the women who was forgotten about by the notorious Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm going back to my house, I need to do things today." He simply said as he put on his shoes, and made his way to the door, without so much as a glance at the girl.

"Hey, who's Sak-"

"No one!" Sasuke screamed and looked at her for the first time that day with a murderous glare. The girl simply nodded and said nothing more.

He slammed the door behind him with more force than necessary

Sakura awoke from her dreams to find all the girls sleeping around her. She smiled as she remembered what happened yesterday, "they actually care" she thought.

She turned her head slightly to the right, not wanting to wake up the girls, and checked what time it was.

Her eyes widen and she shouted, "Holy crap!"

All the girls eyes flew open at that time and Ino and Temari fell off the bed. "Ow!" They said simultaneously.

"Geez Sakura don't do that!" Ino complained rubbing her butt.

"It's one in the afternoon! We are going to be late if we don't get ready like now!"

"One in the afternoon!" They all asked in disbelieve.

They all got up and started panicking.

"STOP!" Sakura shouted and they all froze.

"This is what we are going to do," She said and all the girls gave her their attention. "Temari and Tenten will do the beds and clean the house. I will start on the breakfast, and Ino and Hinata can take a shower first, then we could switch. But hurry you two, no hour showers." They all nodded and went to work.

**3:14 pm**

"Ok let's go we have to shopping for new cloths come on." Sakura said as she closed the door behind her.

Their hairs were all tied up in a pony-tale and were dripping wet. They made their way over to their car and began to engine.

**Sakura's POV**

I began the car and began to drive off. What I liked about our house was the fact that it was away from society. They only people around their were _Hawk_ and us. So there was only one way to go and one way to come.

We were talking about God knows what when I saw someone coming our way. My heart twisted in a weird way, I didn't know this person…..did I?

Right when we passed him I got a glimpse of his eyes; cold, dark, the one's that steal. Mostly my heart, but still I think he should be thrown to jail for that.

It was Sasuke. In that second or second in a half I felt time stop, we met each other's stares, I couldn't look away. In the end he was the one who broke our little staring contest. None of the girls seemed to notice it though. I turned around and the only one that was looking at me was Ino, she had a weird expression on her face that I couldn't quiet read.

But then she looked away and jumped in the conversation with the other girls. Maybe she was just day dreaming?

Once in the store we went crazy, we were shopping like if we were competing or something. We got in and got out with about 30 pairs of cloths for each.

The put everything in the car and began to drive back.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road.

"4:30pm" Hinata answered.

"I think we can make it in time." I said and almost as if it was on cue my phone started vibrating.

"Can you get that?" I asked Ino who was sitting next to me. She nodded and opened my phone.

"Hello?" She asked without looking at the caller ID, I almost laughed at that.

"Oh, hello Itachi, no Sakura is fine, she is just driving that's why. No we are on our way back right now. Umm, hold on." She said and covered the phone with her hand, "Hey do you guys want to ride with Itachi, since we really don't know where we are going?" She asked.

I remembered the awkwardness yesterday, but pushed it away. "Yea, tell him thanks." I said.

"Ok." She told us and put the phone back in her ear.

"She said yes, and thank you. Umm… we will be ready around…" She looked at me for the answer.

"5:20" I told her and she told him.

"Ok, see you then." She clicked. "OMG! His voice is like silk!" She said dreamily.

"AAWWW lucky! Why do you get to hear his voice, you should have put it on speaker!" Tenten complained.

"Haha, no -_-" Ino said with a serious face, I couldn't help but start laughing.

"You guys would try to hit at the person who could make us big or ruin us."

Once we got back to our house I looked to my left to see if the guys were there. They weren't. All the lights were off and their car was gone. Maybe they wanted to go out to town or something.

We walked in we didn't have much time to get ready.

"Ok, we are going to have to break record time here." I said and they all suddenly got serious, it was laughable.

"Everyone get your makeup and hair products, get changed into your outfit and met me back here in, 6 min! Go!" We all ran to our room. Living with them is a lot funnier then I thought it would be.

I put on some new jeans I bought.

They were ripped from my thighs and a couple of rips above my knee. I really liked it. I wore a Black shirt with hot pink figures on it and I was getting my makeup and hair products and heading to the living room.

"Ok we are going to have to sit in a circle. We are going to have to do hair first. I say we all just get our hair straighten today. Nothing too complicated, we really don't have time." I said and they all agreed, we began to fix each others hair and I slowly realized that they are really fond of _Hawk_ not just as fan girls but as friends. I also heard a hint of love in their voice

Then I realized what was so obvious since the beginning!.

They….liked them. Not just as fans….but as something more.

GREAT! That's all I needed! Now I know that they are only staying away from them because of me!

"I think we are good, let's do our makeup now." Ino said and snapped me back into reality.

"Ok, this is how it's going to go, we will all work on Ino first, then Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and then me, ok?" Everyone nodded, I thought it would be easier if we all focused on one and that way we can also finish faster if we each just focus on one part of the face.

Once we were all done the door ran. "Just in time." I said as I went to the door.

"Hello." I said as Itachi appeared in our front door.

"Hello ladies, you ready yet?" He asked seeing as our living room was filled with makeup and such.

"Yea actually. Come on girls!" I called them to come.

There was an awkward silence between us all, seems like no has forgotten about yesterday. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to say something.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." I said.

He laughed, "It's fine, actually I like the fact that you are so strong and independent, you know how to protect yourself." He said still looking at the road.

"But not from everyone I see." He whispered so low I wondered if I was meant to hear it.

"Here we are." He said pulling over, there was a long line to get in. It seemed that they weren't letting anyone in yet.

"Come on girls." He said and we stepped in front of the security.

"Itachi Uchiha, they are with me." He said showing him an ID.

He nodded and let us enter.

We walked in and it was so nice, but no later then 10min this place was going to be crowded by other people.

"Well I have to go backstage to fix some things before the show, but enjoy yourself, and make sure you go to the front row right now that way you aren't fighting for it when the crowd comes in which will be in about….2min. Enjoy the show." He said before waving goodbye and leaving.

We went to the front of the stage and stood their looking at the stage.

"We will be up there one day." Tenten said , her eyes shining from the thought.

We heard the door open then, "Hold on to the fence." I warned them.

"Why?" They all asked. They have obviously never been to one of these.

"I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. "Do it now!" And they grabbed on for dear life as a wave of people just filled the room, everyone was fighting to be in the front for the first 5 min, but after a while it all died down. The one's that were able to hold on in the front stayed in the front.

"That's why.." I said looking at them, they looked almost scared.

"Depending on the band it might get better or worse, so brace yourself guys." I warned. Just then an announcer came on.

"How are we feeling tonight?" He asked and they all cheered. We clapped.

"Well I hope you are all ready to rock!" He said getting of the stage the lights dimmed and a guitar began to play. Everyone began to sway to the music and I closed my eyes.

The first band was pretty good. I clapped for them when they exited the stage.

Before we knew it all the bands had preformed except the closing act.

"Are you all ready for the last band!" The announcer asked the crowd went wild. I wonder who they were.

The guitar began to play, but this person was not just good, he was REALLY GOOD.

"Looks like they are ready too, let me hear you scream!" He said and everyone did, even I did.

"Make some noise for the legendary _Hawk!"_ My voice got stuck in my throat I couldn't' think. I felt all the girls stare at me with a worried look on their face.

Then their faces were shown and my eyes only stayed on one man.

I always avoided their songs, I always turned off the radio or TV when they were on, whenever someone would talk about them I would blast my music in hope that I wouldn't be able to hear anything about them. And now… there Is nothing I can do to stop his words from breaking apart my heart again.

_You don't know me at all_

_You think I will saw sorry for something I will never admit to_

_Come on girl please, _

_Don't look me in the eyes and say I never cared_

_Stop making your life a tragedy and move on_

_Stop looking back to our past and move forward with your future!_

_Wwoooww _

_Babe Babe tell me was it even worth it?_

_Oh! I am nothing but a bitter memory _

_Leave me be and just move on!_

_Wow! Wow!_

_You say I never loved you but you never knew _

_How much you truly meant to me!_

_Don't let their words bring you down_

_One day you will shine!_

_Wow Wow_

_You don't need me to be a star!_

Sing _your heart out and reach me with music!_

_Mend your heart with my melody!_

_Maybe…one day…I can talk to you again._

_Maybe… one day…we can sing together again…._

The music began to die slowly, and I felt nothing but tears on my face, I wasn't moving, I wasn't even sure if I was breathing.

There was no way he could see me, I was so close to the stage that the lights must be blocking his vision. I was suddenly grateful for that, the last think I wanted him to see were my tears.

The reminder of their songs kept playing,.

"Thank you all for being a great audience!" Sasuke said and every girl screamed their heart out for him.

"This will be our last song." He said and all the girls were trying to touch him he merely ignored every last one of them. Anyone who would see him would say he was a cold-heartless-man-bitch.

But I knew the other side to him, which was worse.

The song started playing, and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave.

None of the girls followed me, I didn't want them to. I went outside and got some fresh air.

I was still able to hear the screaming fans, but not Sasuke, that was good enough for me.

I sighed. Life really sucked. Maybe misery would be best for me.

"You look like you need one." Said a random guy, he was offering some drugs for me to take.

He wasn't that bad looking either.

"No thanks, I don't smoke." I said. And I thought he would leave, but he didn't.

"Whatever problem you are having this will help you fell better. It calms you down.."

I looked at him suspiciously.

"Just take one hit, I promise you'll feel better." He said and smiled.

I took his blunt from his hands and took one hit. He was right, it did make me feel better, I handed it back to him.

"Thanks." I said to him as he took back his blunt form my hand.

"you're welcome, by the way my name is Sasori." He said outstretching his hand.

"Sakura." I said as I took his hand in mind and shook it.

"So what are you doing out here? Why aren't you spilling your heart out to one of the _Hawk's _band members?"

"PfT! I don't think so, I hate that band." I said.

"Well well, there is one girl out there who isn't in love with them." He said with a laughter in his voice.

"Glad to know."

"You don't like them either? I asked, looking at him.

"No, they are and ok band, it's not that I don't like their music don't get me wrong, they are pretty bad ass when it comes to their music, it's just I get annoyed with the fact that every girl is willing to sleep with them because of their title, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean." I said.

Just then my phone started ringing.

"Ino?" I asked as I saw caller ID

"Where are you? We are about to go to the dinner thing with Itachi remember?" She said in a worried voice.

"oh yea! I'll meet you guys at the car." I said before handing up.

"You have to go." He stated.

"Yea, sorry. It was nice meeting you." I said while I was walking away.

"Wait." He said as he reached me.

He took my wrist in his hand and I blushed a bit.

He wrote his number and name on my wrist. "Let's hang out one day." He said completely cool and calm.

"Sure." I said and gave him a small smile.

He looked back down to my wrists.

"Don't ever harm yourself like this again." He said as he traced my scares from my old wounds.

"Those were from last year." I said,.

"good." He smirked before leaving.

"See you around Sakura." He said without looking back at me.

I ran to Itachi's car.

""Sorry I'm late." I said while I was out of breath.

"It's fine you ok?" Itachi asked.

"I'm great! I said, everyone was aware of how happy I was.

No one said anything about it though, and we began to drive to a restaurant.

We got a special place to eat at, it was separate from the others which was just the way I liked it.

Once we got in I saw the last people I would have thought I would have seen.

"Sakura?" Naruto's voice came in.

_Hawk_ was there.

I tried to avoid looking at Sasuke.

**Author's POV**

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at anything but each other.

"Hinata come sit next to me!" Naruto shouted as he patted a space next to him.

All the other girls took a seat next to the guy the liked.

Sakura took her seat next to Itachi who was next to Sasuke. Which left Sasuke and Sakura sitting in front of each other..

They were all talking, except Sasuke and Sakura.

She decided that she would give the guy she met a chance.

(**A/N: when you see words in side a dash it means it's a txt. For example something like this –yo!-.)**

-Hi -

She waited patiently for her phone to vibrate. It did.

-Sakura?-

She smiled at this. It did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha brothers or Ino.

-The one and only-

-There is definitely not another girl as pretty as you-

Sakura blushed a bit as this, which again did not go unnoticed by the three.

-you're funny, anyways what are you doing?-

-Oh? You miss me already? Do you want to meet up or something?-

-I wish! But I can't I'm at a dinner right now -_-

-Ha-ha it can't be that bad, come on smile that beautiful smile of yours.-

Sakura blushed again at this, but this everyone was looking at, she was just so caught up with this guy she didn't realize it.

"Who is Sasori?" Naruto asked loudly, everyone looked at Sakura with a questioning glance, and Sakura was taken aback by this.

"W-What?" She stuttered and everyone saw it.

"your arm…it sais Sasori…" Everyone looked at her wrist then.

"She became embarrassed and rolled her sleeve down. "No one!" She said defensively and blushing, which did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"Aw! Sakura found someone!" Naruto cheered happily for his friend..

"Who is he?" The girls asked excitedly. Except for Ino, she kept eyeing her.

"No one, you guys are taking this way out of proportion." She said just then her phone vibrated.

"Is it Sasori?" Naruto asked wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

All the while Sasuke was holding his drink a little too tight. Itachi saw this but said nothing of it.

"Food is ready." Said a middle aged woman with the food they ordered.

Sakura took this opportunity to txt Sasori again.

Sasuke saw her do it.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

Sorry it was so late! I'll try to write them faster

Reviews please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So I started writing my other two stories that I had stopped writing for this one, and well I just wanted to let you know that I will update depending on the reviews, so if this one has more reviews then the other ones then I will focus my attention on this one more than the others. Ok that was about it lets start.**

**Author's POV**

Throughout the whole meal everyone was getting along really good, and Itachi was glad of this, well everyone except Sakura and Sasuke. Though Sakura looked really happy as she texted this Sasori guy, Itachi had to admit, every time she read his txt a small smile would appear on her lips.

Itachi was just glad that she wasn't completely miserable and holding back her tears, like he saw her do yesterday. Because, as far as he heard from everyone, Sakura and Sasuke's relationship was taboo to talk about, especially if they were there and even more so if they were together in the same room.

Another worker in the restaurant came in, but she was a young, burnet, that was very pretty.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" She said as she was raising her head and her eyes immediately went to Sasuke.

Sakura was, like everyone else, looking at this girl. Everyone except Sasuke. He didn't bother to grace her with even a glance. This made the turning knot in Sakura's stomach lessen.

"No thank you." Itachi said breaking the girl's awe from Sasuke. No one else said anything and Sakura gracefully ducked her head down and began to text Sasori again. No one said anything, that's when Sasuke looked up to see Sakura texting this Sasori guy.

The girl still hasn't left, and Itachi coughed a bit pretending to clear his throat, he caused the girl to jump a bit as she apologized and excused herself. That's when Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke slowly turn his head to look at this girl.

Before the girl closed the door she saw him looking at her and she turned red as Sakura's shirt.

'She is so pretty, of course Sasuke would like her better than me.' she thought fighting back tears, 'Well it's not like he ever liked me to begin with.'

She got up. "I'm going to go now." She said giving everyone a fake smile that only the two Uchiha's and the girls noticed.

"Do you want us to go with-" Ino started but got cut off by Sakura.

"No, no. It's fine, you guys enjoy the rest of your night." She said before waving everyone goodbye.

Before she left Itachi looked over to see his brother covering his eyes with his hair, and his hand about the break the glas-

*crack*

Oh too late, he already broke it. Shit he was going to pay for that wasn't he?

Sakura was about to run over to him to tend to his bleeding hand but she stopped when she heard the door open. Almost as if the girl had never left from behind their door she ran to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she saw his bleeding hand she kneeled beside him and began to TALK to him.

"So what's your name? I'm Terri." She began to say happily completely ignoring his bleeding wound.

"Um, can you tend his hand." Itachi said as he saw a lot of blood falling.

"I-" She said as she turned to the voice that was talking to her. She was about to say something but she closed her mouth staring at Itachi like she was looking at Sasuke.

"Huh?" Was the only thing that she said, the rest of her thoughts left as she stared at his face.

"My brothers hand!" He shouted getting annoyed with her.

"Move!" Sakura said as she pushed the girl out the way, she wasn't helping, and she was getting on her nerve. Did she fall for every guy or something?

"Go at least get something to clean up the blood!" Sakura yelled at her as she began to stare at all the other boys in the room.

"Hold up your hand." She commanded without looking at him.

Everyone in the room stared in shock, was she really going to touch him, that was the nearest they have gotten since he came back.

She observed the wound for a bit then the bit her lip and put her hand under her shirt to reveal another white undershirt.

She ripped it and everyone was shocked.

She made a rag with it and began to wrap it around his wound. All Sasuke could do was stare at her as her soft touch that he remembered so well from that night, graced over his skin and sent bolts of electricity through him.

She ripped the remainder of her shirt with her teeth and used it to wrap it tight.

"There, you should be fine, just make sure you rinse it out once you get home and wrap it with some actual bandages. It should heal in a couple of days." She said as she got up without looking at him or anyone else and left the room as the other girl came running with a bucket of water and soap. She was about to trip and spill the water all over the place but Sakura had caught her just in time.

She looked up and was about to thank whoever saved her, but once she saw Sakura's face she blushed and her mouth went wide.

Does she like girls too? Sakura thought as she saw her infatuated face. She placed her down gently and continued to walk out.

"She was beautiful!" She said out loud as she stared at her back.

The girls sat back down and the boys tried to catch their attention again.

Itachi saw Sasuke's good hand cover his injured one as he held it like it was the most precious thing to him.

"We should get going." Itachi said as he got up and took out his wallet to pay for everything.

Sasuke extended his good arm to stop him as he already had the money for all the cost on the table. Without so much as another word he walked out.

"Would you girls like us to walk you home?" Naruto asked, all the girls nodded their head without thinking twice about it.

Sasuke began to search frantically for Sakura as he was walking out of the restaurant. He spotted pink and he began to run through the crowd.

He opened his mouth to shout her name, but before he could even start she saw him with another man. He had dark red hair and eyes that matched; he was light skinned and looked a couple of years older than her.

Sakura was smiling up at him as he held her in an embrace. They were speaking a few words that Sasuke didn't really get.

But all of a sudden Sakura's eyes widened, her smile became so happy, and she threw her arms around his neck and began to scream 'yes!'

Sasuke felt a sudden pain in his chest, but he brushed it off.

He was trying to think positive, maybe they weren't dating and she said yes to something else, he thought.

Then he saw him lean down and capture her lips with his, at first she was hesitant, but soon enough she kissed him back.

"_I don't know how to kiss" she said as she blushed from embarrassment_

"_It's ok, I'll teach you." He said smirking as he placed his lips on hers once again._

The memory came back like a thunder bolt.

It's not like he cared right?

He just didn't want to see that.

Itachi walked out of the restaurant trying to find his brother. He spotted him standing just outside the restaurant and went over to him. Before he could call his name he saw him walking away.

He looked at him confused; he went to stand where was standing and stared where his head was pointing.

His eyes widened in shock.He saw Sakura kissing some guy. He then turned his head to where his brother's back was. He was walking with his hand in his pockets and he got on his motorcycle before turning it on and driving away. He already knew where he was going.

He sighed and turned his head back to Sakura. She was smiling, she was happy; he then turned his gaze at the man in front of her. He instantly didn't like him.

'This isn't going to end well' he thought, but walked away from them. It wasn't his business.

Sasuke was though…

**I know it was kind of short, but I hope you all enjoyed! I was just trying to do a quick update. **

**Reviews are welcomed. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Hope you have all been enjoying the story so far, and oh one more think I have to say. I've noticed that there are a couple of people who leave rude comments or reviews on my stories, not just this one but in general. I understand that my stories are not perfect, but if you are going to tell me to improve on something I would appreciate it if you would do so in a kind manner, if not I not I suggest you don't comment at all. **

**Anyways, let's get on with the story. **

**Author's POV**

Sakura woke up happily as could be as she skipped to the kitchen.

"You're in a good mood." Temari commented.

"Yup." She said with a grin.

"So are you going to tell us about this guy?" Ino said wiggling her fixed eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, I don't really know where this is heading so far so I'm not sure. But I'll tell you all about him." Sakura said as she sat down to eat breakfast.

While Sakura was telling them all about this great person Itachi decided to call her.

"Hey Sakura are you girls busy today?" He asked.

"Let me check." Sakura said as she put a hand over the phone.

"Hey are you girls going to do anything today?"

They all shook their head.

"No." Sakura answered back to Itachi.

"Good, because you start recording today. I showed your songs to the record company and they loved you guys."

Sakura's eyes widened. "NO WAY!" She shouted in the phone, the other girls looked at her then.

"Thank you so much!" She said and when she clicked she shouted, "We got our record deal! We record today!" Tenten and Temari who were drinking their coffee spilled it out all over the place and Ino and Hinata's mouth hung open.

They all screamed then.

Then all that was heard after that was a knock at their door.

Ino went to go answer the door happily.

"So I'm assuming Itachi already told you?" Neji said as he took notice of the girls good mood and wide smiles.

"We are here to pick you guys up and take you to your first recording." Sai said. The girls grabbed there things and ran for the door.

The boys were staring at the girls as they began to play their instruments.

"They are even better then in their CD." One of the recording man said.

When their first song ended Sakura spoke. "Was that good enough?"

"That was perfect. Itachi said.

They continues with their next song and their next song. .

**Sakura's POV**

We were able to record thirteen songs. I was so happy, I tried to put my all in my songs, which wasn't hard because the person that inspired me to write most of my songs was sitting right in front of me hearing me sing them. It gave me an extra boost to sing even better then before, so he can know what he did to me.

"You guys did really good for your first time." Itachi told them as they walked out.

"Thank you!" Ino cheered and walked over to Sai who seemed to have his eyes on her the whole time.

"Hey Neji I listened to that song you told me was really good. You were right!" Tenten said as she bounced over to Neji..

"I told you." He said and they started their own conversation. Pretty soon every girl paired up and began talking to a guy.

Sasuke didn't even look up once to me. He had his dark shaded glasses on, I couldn't even tell if he was awake. I'm pretty sure he wasn't. thought I didn't want to admit that it hurt. Just then Sasori Texted me.

-_Hey there sexy ;)-_

I smiled at his text, he would always complement me even though I knew I wasn't pretty, I mean sure over the years I had learned I wasn't ugly. But I never really thought I was pretty, or sexy.

I liked the fact that he reminded me I was sexy, that a guy was attracted to me.

-_Hey there ;))-_

"Whoooo" The girls said in unison., and I blushed.

"I want to meet this guy!" Ino whined.

"Do you want me to invite him for dinner or something?" I said jokingly.

"Yes!" everyone seemed to say at the same time, I swear I could have sworn I heard Sasuke's voice in there somewhere in the mess of voiced, but it must have just been my imagination.

"Really?" I said seriously.

"Yes." The girls said.

"Ok!" I said happily, once they see how nice he I, they are bounded to love him!

-_Hey do you want to go have dinner with me and my roommates? They want to meet you-_

_-Yea sure, what time?-_

_-at 7pm?-_

_-Alright, I'll see you then -_

"Ok, we will have lunch at &pm tonight!" I said happily, and everyone could see it.

I smiled so much, and it felt so force that I thought I was lying to myself.

I saw Itachi eyeing me suspiciously, but he said nothing.

Once they took me home I went to the shower and began to get clean, then I blow-dried me hair and curled my hair.

Well it's not really curled more like a little wavy, but I didn't want to get too fixed up.

I put a tad bit of make-up.

Once I decided I was read I came out and saw all the guys there talking with the girls, even Itachi.

"What are you guys doing here!" I asked getting mad.

"We are here to meet his guy your infatuated with." Sasuke answered looking at me with a glare.

"No, he is only suppose to meet the girls, you guys will scare him away!" I said already thinking of the worst outcome.

"Don't worry, if he truly cares about you he wont mind. " Naruto said drinking some beer.

"Yea, we care about you too Sakura." Neji said looking up at me.

"Aw, you guys." I said getting a little emotional.

Then the door bell rang.

My heart skipped a beat. I think I froze in place because Ino's voice broke me out of my thought.

"Open the door Sakura." I don't know how many times he rang it but I ran to the door.

"Sor-" I started but my voice died down a bit when I saw him, he looked so hot! He straighten his hair and he had a smirk placed on his lips. "…ry…" I finished.

By that time he pulled me in close to him and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"You look hot." He said looking straight into my eyes.

I blushed, he was doing wonders for my selfasteam.

I was glad that the door was blocking our face from everyone else's view.

"I think we should go say hi before their minds go to the wrong places." He said when I didn't say anything and was only staring at him.

I nodded.

We walked in hand in hand and everyone's eyes were on us..

"So..umm… this is Sasori." I said blushing …A LOT.

"Hey everyone." Sasori said completely calm.

Please let this night go well!

**Sorry it's so short but I wanted to update before I left for a short trip. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are welcomes! **

**Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! I'm glad to see people actually reviewing my stories so thanks to everyone out there who gave my stories a chance. **

**Hope you all enjoy the update!**

**Sakura's POV**

Everything was quiet when we barely walked in, no was said anything and it felt really uncomfortable. Thankfully for Ino she felt my worry and began to start talking. You can always count on Ino to get everyone to talk.

I went to the kitchen to check on the food and I heard someone follow me, I thought it was one of the girls.

"You didn't tell me that you knew _Team Hebi"_ Sasori said as I turned around.

"Oh, I didn't? Sorry it must have slipped my mind." I didn't want to tell him.

"I thought you said you didn't like them?" He kept asking.

"I don't, I think they're music is ok, but I am not crushing on them like every other fan girl." I explained as I took out the food from the oven and began to set up the food.

"Tenten, Hinata, can you guys help me set up the table?" I called out.

"Sure thing." I heard them say, and I turned back to the conversation I was having with Sasori.

"How did you guys meet?" He asked.

I sighed I really didn't want to have this conversation. "I use to be in their band." I said as if it was nothing. "Back when they were Team 7."

He looked at me for a long time. "You were in their band?" He repeated.

"Conversation for another day." I said with a fake smile and began to set up the table with Hinata and Tenten.

"Alright everyone come eat!" I said and the table was full faster then I thought.

"Wow you guys must be hungry." I said.

"I haven't ate your food in over a year! I missed it so much!" Naruto said as he began to dig in, along with everyone else.

"Just as good as I remember!" Naruto said.

I laughed at his child-like antics.

Once we were all done and the guys left I was washing the dishes with Sasori.

"they seems more normal then I thought they would be." H e said when I didn't say anything.

"What do you mean?" I asked getting a little confused by his tone.

"Well, you know… I thought they were going to be all stuck up and stuff because they are famous, but they are actually just like every other guy." He said while laughing.

"Just because you're famous doesn't mean that you are going to be stuck up you know?" I said somehow referring to myself instead of the guys.

"Well most people do. But neither one of us is going to be famous anytime soon so we don't have to worry about it." He said .

I took that with offense, I am going to be famous, our band will be famous! How dare he say that?

He knew that I was in a band-

Oh, wait… no he doesn't.

"Sasori did I ever tell you that I was in a-"

"I wouldn't really want to date a famous person thought… you can never trust them." He cut me off before I could say what I wanted to tell him.

"I mean no offence to them or anything but I just wouldn't want to you know?" He said looking at me.

"Y0Yea…" I stammered a bit but forced a mile on my lips. He went behind me to hug me from behind.

"I would rather be with you." He whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but feel wrong. This whole thing felt so wrong in so many ways.

But he's all I had now, I wasn't going to let him go.

"Hey Sakura," Ino came in with a phone in her hand. "Itachi just called and asked if you wanted to perfor-"

""to go talk about business with him about the things and the stuff, yea tell him I said sure. I'll see him tomorrow at 10am." I said stupidly finding whatever excuse to not let her finish that sentence.  
Ino gave me a weird look.

"Hey Ino can you go tell the girls of our meeting with Itachi?" I said begging her with my eyes to leave. She seemed to catch on because soon she was playing right along.

"Okay!" She said with a big fake smile, she gave me a you-better-tell-me-later look before leaving.

"What was that about?" Sasori asked.

"Nothing." I said with a big smile and before he could ask anything else I kissed him on the lips.

He kissed back and before I knew it we were having a make out session.

"sorry, but I have to wake up early tomorrow for the meeting with Itachi." I said as soon as our lips parted.

"Ok." Was all he said before leaving, not even sparing me a second glance.

I began to walk to my room.

Now that I think about it, there hasn't been one time where Sasori and I were together and we didn't have sex.

But that didn't make him a bad person right? I mean that's what every guy wants.

Look at Sasuke, he can never get enough, he even has to get it from every girl he can, that doesn't mean he is a bad person. I mean I don't like him but that's just me, I wont wish for anything bad to happen to him either.

So I shouldn't worry about anything.

I walked in my room to find all the other girls in there,.

"Sakura." Ino said looking at me with curiosity.

She wanted an answer for what happened earlier.

I sighed. "Sasori doesn't know I'm0 we're in a band." I said looking at them.

"Why? This is a good thing, do you know how many guys want to date us because we are in a BAND and a pretty good one at that." Temari said confused.

"Yea I know and I was gong to tell him, until he told me he wouldn't want to date a famous person." I explained.

"What kind of relationship do you have with him?" Tenten asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Umm.. a normal one?" I said confused.

"It doesn't look like."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well the whole night we noticed he was just talking to us girls." Hinata said.

"That's a bad sign." Ino said supporting Hinata.

"Well every guy talks to other girls, I'm not going to be one of those girlfriends." I said defending a guy I didn't really know.

"No offense but he comes off as a player to the extreme." Temari said.

"A major one, we don't really like him for you." Tenten said frowning at me.

"Well what proof do you have that he is a bad guy?" I asked getting mad.

"So what if he talks to girls, so what if he 'seems' like a player, what if he isn't!"

"He's cheating on you!" Ino blurted out, but then quickly covered her mouth.

"Wha- What do you mean?" I asked getting confused, it can't be true.

"It's true Sakura. He excused himself for a while when you were gone, said he had to go to the bathroom or something, and while he was gone I got up because I thought maybe I should help you. While I was walking by I heard his conversation with someone.." She took in a deep breathe almost as if to brace herself.

"While I walked by I heard him say; 'no it's only you baby' so I stayed there to see if what I heard was correct it he said something else like 'I only have eyes for you.' 'I would never forget the nights I spend with you' 'of course I remember last night' I'm sorry Sakura but he's cheating on you." They all looked at me waiting to say something.

My head was handing down and my bangs were covering my face, they couldn't' see how my eyes were. My hands formed fists.

"Sakura.." I heard Hinata whispered. They must think that he hurt me or broke my heart. Ha!

I began to laugh a little. Then I raised my head to show them he did not make me cry, but he sure as hell made me angry.

"I'm going to rip his balls off!" I said they could see how mad I was and they didn't say much else.

"Did he say anything else Ino?" I asked looking at her.

She put a figure on her chin to try to remember. "Oh yes he did say one more thing! He said something along the lines of 'Yea of course I'll see you tonight, yes at the park underneath the tree next to the playground.' Or something." Ino said.

"Let's go kick his ass! Tenten said getting excited, I smiled, "Let's." I said.

We began to walk out the house, he shouldn't have gotten that much ahead of us, he left not too long ago.

I feel so stupid,!

While we began to make our way downstairs I saw Sasuke outside of his house.

He looked at me but I refused to look at him m=for more than those 2 seconds.

I was a little more ahead of the girls so I got in the car and started the car the girls were barely at the top of the stairs.

**Author's POV**

"Hey what's wrong with Sakura?" Sasuke asked Ino.

Ino looked at him for a while, then decided to tell him the truth.

"Sakura just found out that Sasori was cheating on her the whole time, and he's suppose to meet this other bitch tonight at the tree next to the playground or something. She is going to go kick his ass." Ino said.

"He… CHEATED on her!" Sasuke exploded and his veins were now popping out of his hands.

"Yea, that ass whole." Temari joined the conversation.

"Come on girls!" Sakura said through the window. The girls ran to the car.

"Sorry Sasuke we have some ass whole's ass to kick!" Tenten said waving t o him.

He saw the girls drive away and he went back in his house.

"Sasuke-" Naruto started but was but off by the sound of the door slamming shut with a little TOO much force.

"Wow man! What's up with you?" Naruto asked now concerned all the other guys looked at him as well.

"I just found out that…" Sasuke trailed off and all the guys were still staring at him.

"Found out what?" Shikamaru said when he couldn't' take it anymore, even though all the guys could clearly see that Sasuke was trying to control his anger.

"That ass that was dating Sakura… Samori or whatever that cuck faces name was… he CHEATED on Sakura! He's been cheating on her this whole time!" Sasuke said.

Every guy's mouth opened, if just a bit.

"HE DID WHAT!" They all said in unison, sure they weren't as close as the girls were to her, but she was still their friend!

"They went right now to go catch him on the act and kick his ass." Sasuke said.

"Let's go." Neji said with a serious look on his face.

All the guys got up from their seats and began to walk to the door.

"Sasuke are you coming or not!" Naruto said when he realized Sasuke wasn't with them.

"No!" Sasuke said not turning around. "I don't care about her mistakes, her problems are her problems, I don't care about her personal life. She can handle this on her own."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Naruto said. All the other guys went inside the car already and started it up.

Sasuke turned around with so much anger it was visible.

"how would you know! You don't know anything!" Sasuke shouted at his 'best friend'

Naruto grabbed him by his shirt and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I know you loved her back then when you left her. And you love her now!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Do NOT lie to yourself!"

Sasuke pushed him off. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Then why were you so mad when you heard it! Huh? You almost broke our door and you had problems controlling your anger! You Sasuke, you don't lose your heard like that!"

"I just got mad because," He scrabbled through his head to find any excuse. "Because she is so stupid! It makes me angry at how pitiful her decisions for choosing men are!" He said, but Naruto didn't believe it one bit.

"Yea… because she fell in love with you." Naruto said and at this Sasuke got even more foul tempered then he already was.

"I saw you crying in the train the day we left, the moment after you said goodbye to Sakura and left her behind you were crying! Don't try to deny it! I saw it with my own eyes!" Naruto's voice came down to a whisper. "Just admit it Sasuke… did something happen between you two?" He asked but Sasuke didn't say anything.

"You …saw?" He asked barely above a whisper.

Naruto nodded.

"She's going to need you and you know it." Naruto said as he began to walk out the door and to the car.

He heard the car drive away and he stood there teeth clenched.

He ran out the door and hoped on his motor cycle. And drove off.

_That punk is going to get it_ Sasuke though.

**Sakura's POV**

"Do you guys see him any him anywhere?" I asked looking around, yet hiding under the bushes.

"There he is" Ino pointed and well all moved closer to him with out coming out of the bushed.

"He's alone." Temari said.

"I'm sure the bitch is on her way ay any moment."Tenten said.

And sure enough there she went.

She was beautiful, much more than I was. No wonder he was cheating on me.

"Gross! That bitch is UGLY" Ino said.

"Really? I think she is much more pretty then I am." I said looking down.

"Seriously, we have to go buy you come self-a-steam!" Temari said, "You are way hotter then this ugly slut!" She said..

We watched them get closer and closer to each other and eventually they were making ut like I was with him earlier, I can't believe this!

His hand began to run up her short skirt and I couldn't take it anymore!

"that's it! That's all I need to see!" I said before getting up and running over there.

I wanted to surprise him before he saw ,e.

They were still making out by the time I was right next to them. I broke them up and pushed them away so hard that the girl stumbled over and exposed her cleavage, that was not covered.

I turned back to Sasori and punched him right in his pretty little face.

"I'll kill you." I said cracking my knuckles to add emphasis.

"S-Sakura!" He said surprised.

I looked back at the girl to talk shit when I realized how young she looked. How young she really looked, I almost gasped. She looked away embarrassed, she obviously knew that he had a girl friend, she put two and two together. Not as stupid as she looks eh?

"You were cheating on me with an UNDER AGE girl! What the fuck is wrong with you! Your ass is going to go to jail!" I said getting more irritated now.

"You don't have any proof! You can't do anything!" He shouted at me.

"Oh really?" I heard Ino say behind me.

"I think we have all the proof we need, on all of our phones, we got every think, you can't get out of this one." Temari said.

I love them so much right now.

"Any last words?" I asked looking back at him with my hand on my hips.

I saw him smirk and I glared at him.

"Yea actually I do," He said walking a little closer to me.

"Have a nice sleep." He said and before I could say anything I felt something sharp and heavy on my head, the next thing I knew I was on the floor and my vision became blurry.

"Sakura!" I heard many voices say but there was one voice that stood out above the rest.

"Sa…su…ke…"

**Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it came out kind of late and I will try to update sooner. **

**You: Knock knock**

**Me: Who's there?**

**You: Your**

**Me: Your what?**

**You: Your review!**

**Me: Thank you very much!**

**xD lol **

**Reviews please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! I'm back**

**Author's POV**

"Sakura!" the girls screamed as they tried to run to her.

"Don't get near him! He might hurt you guys!" The guys said as they each grabbed a girl.

"But!" Ino said struggling through Sai's hold.

"Sakura needs us!" Temari said struggling through Shikamaru's grasp..

"Let me go!" Tenten screamed at Neji who was holding her back.

"Please!" Hinata begged to Naruto who wouldn't let her go.

"This guy is crazy! We aren't letting you guys near him!" Naruto said as they started pulling the girls back.

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed as he ran closer and closer.

"Sa…su…ke.." Sakura whispered as her vision became blurry.

Sasuke punched Sasori in his face and send him flying to the tree.

"DON''T YOU EVER TOUCH SAKURA AGAIN!" Sasuke said as he ran to him as he began to punch Sasori repeatedly in the face.

"How dare you hurt Sakura like this!" he shouts as he continues to punch him.

"You will never get anything as good as her! She should have never met you! You piece of sit! You son of a bitch!"

"What?" Sasori screamed as Sasuke continued to hit him. "Was it my fault that she's a little slut?" He smirked at him as he received another blow from the Uchiha.

"She even bended backwards and wagged her tail for me if I told her to."

"Ah!" Sasuke screamed in anger as his fist began to mutate his face.

"Sasuke I think he's had enough." Neji said trying to calm him as the girls all stopped their struggles as they saw how scary Sasuke truly was.

They watched in horror as they were now trying to hide behind the guys that use to be holding them back.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, Sasori's face was now a bloody pulp.

Sasuke calmed down a bit and removed himself from his body.

"If you EVER come anywhere near Sakura again I'll KILL you!" Sasuke said with a death glare.

Sasori stood up with panic all over his face and began to run away. "I'll make you regret doing this to me! I'll destroy her!" He shouted as he kept running.

Everyone was frozen with shock.

Sasuke ran to Sakura's side only to see her knocked unconscious.

"I'm taking her to the hospital." Sasuke said as he picked her up. "Neji take my motorcycle I'm going to take Sakura in the car." He said as Naruto threw him the keys.

"I'm going with you. " Ino said along with Hinata.

He didn't even gave the a yes but he didn't refuse them either. Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto went with Sakura in the car as they drove off.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Neji asked Tenten as she was standing in front of him.

"I didn't want to leave you alone… I meant unless you want me to go with them…" Tenten said as she looked at him with sorry in her face.

"No it's fine… I just thought you would want to be with Sakura…come on we should get going." Neji said as he got on Sasuke's motorcycle and signaled Tenten to go sit behind him.

She got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

**Tenten's POV**

OMG!

My face began to burn up as I sat behind him while my arms wrapped around him.

But that wasn't the reason I was blushing.

No, the reason I was blushing like a mad woman was because he was wearing a very thin shirt, and said shirt allowed me,, or more like my hands, to be able to be able to feel his body.

Which I have to admit felt great! It felt like he had six pack, and a toned chest.

And I was barely touching him! I didn't even think he felt my hands there I was so afraid he would think of me as another one of those girls, who I'm sure thro themselves at him.

"I suggest you hang on tighter than that, unless you want to fly off. You don't want that do you?" He asked as he turned his head slightly to be able to see me and by red face.

I shook my head not being able to speak afraid I'll stutter like Hinata. I saw him smirk at my reaction. I held on a little tighter and pressed my hands on his body a little tighter.

I wanted to scram like a fan girl, but my pride would not allow me to do so. I am Tenten! I am no fan girl!

But god damn it! He doe he have to be so cute!

As soon as he started the motorcycle I was about to fly off!

I felt him chuckle at my reaction.

Hmpf! Jerk.

**Author's POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"You're so stupid…" Sasuke whispered to Sakura's unconscious body lying on the bed as her chest slowly rose before going back down again.

"You would think that after the first time being hurt by an ass that you would learn a lesson and never get with another one again." He continues to scold her unconscious body.

"Idiot." He said before the door opened revealing Ino,, Sai, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari.

"Sasuke… are you ok?" Came Naruto's voice.

Everyone was quiet for a long time. No one dared say anything before the Uchiha answered the question.

"I'm fine, I'm not the idiot that doesn't know how to choose men and nearly got herself killed…" Sasuke said with venom in his voice.

After another five minutes of silence Sasuke stood up, all eyed on him.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke said as he got up form his seat next to the bed not looking at anyone as he made his way to the door.

He stood at the door before he left.

"Someone stay with her at all times." He said looking back momentary before he saw everyone nod their head, he left soon after that.

They all sat around Sakura and looked at her before Ino spoke up.

"Sasuke loves her … doesn't he?" She asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered. "You have no idea how much, in his own weird way, he has never loved anyone more than he has loved her."

"Then… why…" Temari started but never finished.

"She told you guys?" Shikamaru said, not looking at anyone.

They all nodded their heads. "Everything.." Temari said.

'Then you guys should know more then us. We don't know everything." Naruto said. "Sasuke doesn't want to tell us what happened between them. Bu I know something did., I've never seen him cry the way he did the day we left." Naruto said and they all looked at him in shock.

"He…cried…?" Shikamaru asked surprised

"Yea… he didn't tell anyone… and he didn't want anyone to see him either. I wasn't meant to see him like that. But I did.." Everyone was thoughtful for a while. .

"What is that?" Temari asked as she saw a shinning object in the counter next to Sakura.

She went over to it to pick it up.

"It's so pretty." The girls said mesmerized.

"I wonder who gave it to her." Ino asked.

"S-Sasuke…?" Temari said surprised and everyone looked at her with confusion.

"Sasuke?" they repeated.

"Look." She said opening what seemed to be a secret little lock the petal is with writing in it.

_You came crashing in my dreams,_

_Your broken heart,_

_My faded past._

_Can't find the reasons for our scars,_

_Just know I will always care for you._

_Sasuke_

Everyone's mouth fell open. "Does… she know that that's in there?" Sai asked

"I don't think so," Temari aid. "It hasn't been open before, and it's pretty well hidden if you ask me." She said examining the necklace. Which was true, once you locked the hidden locket you couldn't tell that it was even there to begin with.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

They all sighed.

"Neither of them will talk to each other will they." Tenten said, it was more of matter of fact then a question.

They all sighed.

"Do you want something to drink?" Tenten asked looking at anything but Neji, not really wanted to start blushing again.

"Do you have any alcohol? I really need some." Neji said as he ran his hand threw his hair.

"You read my mind." Tenten said before taking out the alcohol.

She took a seat on the floor while he sat on the couch. He lifted an eyebrow at her. She felt him do so.

"Yes Neji?" She asked without looking at him.

"Why are you on the floor, there are many spaces were you can sit, just in case you didn't know." Neji said gesturing to all the available spaces around him.

"Well, why not sit on the floor? It's perfectly clean." She said taking a mouthful of liquor in her mouth before swallowing it.

She felt his questioning glance staring at her again.

"What? You don't' think girls should drink either?" She asked sarcastically.

"No.. I just never met a girl who could drink so much and not pass out on the spot." He said before taking it away from her and downing it himself. This caused Tenten to turn to look at him, something she was trying to avoid.

"Hey-" She cut herself off when she looked at him, he was staring at her.

He lowered the liquor from his mouth, "What's wrong?" He asked looking at Tenten who was only gawking at him.

She didn't answer.

He waved his hand in front of her face. "Looks like the liquor really does have an effect on you."

"Oh, s-sorry, I kind of spaced out for a second there." She said before taking the liquor and drinking some hoping she could just get drunk enough to pass out.

Then Neji's phone rang.

"Yea?" Neji said holding the phone to his ear with one hand and taking the liquor from Tenten's hand with the other. Earning a glare from said woman.

"No, I'm at their place… yea come over." He said before clicking.

"Sasuke is coming right now." He said giving the bottle of liquor to Tenten, which she took gratefully.

"He said Sakura should be out of the hospital, by tomorrow in the morning. Her injury was nothing fatal; it just scraped a part of her flesh, causing her to bleed a lot. But she should be fine." Tenten nodded.

"Thank goodness." She said relaxing a little.

Before they knew it they were both drunk on the floor talking gibberish.

"Your.. hair… the hair that belongs to… your… head.. you know that hair.." Tenten said with a slurry voice.

"You mean *hick* this *hick* hair?" Neji said grabbing his own hair.

"Yes.. *laughs* that hair right there, in your *Laughs* hand. How did you know I was talking about that hair?" Tenten said leaning closer to him.

"Because I'm a genius *hick*"

"Well yea… that hair.. it's… it's… brown." Tenten said.

"Yea?" Neji said eyeing his hair that is in his hand. "Oh! *hick* It is!" He said amazed.

He fell down taking Tenten with him.

"Your hair is really pretty." Tenten managed to say a sentence without pausing.

"You… you," Neji said touching her check with his index figure.

"Me." Tenten repeated.

"You… are pretty." He said cupping her face.

"You're …pretty too." Tenten said getting red, thought she couldn't tell.

Neji began to bring his face closer to hers while Tenten brought hers down. Soon enough their lips locked in a drunken kiss that felt so right to them.

"Neji I-" Sasuke said coming in and saw Neji on the floor and Tenten on top of him while they were making out.

He then spotted an empty bottle of liquor and said, "Oh." Before turning back to them, "Get a room." He said.

"Good idea." Neji said as he got up and picked up Tenten to take them to her room.

"That one is my room Neji hurry!" Tenten said as they went closer to the door.

"I was kidding." Sasuke said eyeing them. "Why hurry?" Sasuke asked himself hearing the words from Tenten mouth.

He smirked, to himself.

His smirk soon faded as he saw Sakura's room.

His eyes didn't leave the door's sight for a while before he decided to walk over to it.

He slowly opened her room, and he stood frozen at the door by the sight in front of him.

**Hope you all enjoyed! I would appreciate reviews! Please and thank you. **

**Until next time everyone! Oh I got a new idea for another story, but I don't want to start it yet because I wasn't to finish the ones I have right now so I don't get too confused xD Anyways until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's POV**

Sasuke stepped in the room and stood frozen.

"What… is all this?" He asked himself as he went further inside the room.

He went over to the wall of news paper fliers.

"Orphanage… house's burned down, only kids survived. Kid's of important people." Sasuke repeated the names of the articles.

A certain file caught his attention.

_The lost children of who?_

"Th-That's me…. but … how…?"

He continues to read.

"A young boy with raven hair, and a young girl with natural pink hair. These two children were the only one's who didn't find their parents or a guardian, we are waiting for someone to come and call themselves their family." He read he looked at himself when he was younger. Then his eyes averted themselves to the young girl next to him.

"Natural pink hair?" He asked himself. "Sa…ku…ra…?" he saw the little girl with pink hair, her emerald eyes were so sad and filled with misery.

"This can't be me." He whispered to himself as he searched for another article.

_One kid found hope again!_

"the young boy with raven hair did, in fact,, belong to an important family! His name was Sasuke _Uchiha._ That right. An Uchiha was about to loose their home. It seems like the elder Uchiha brother came to take him under his arms. What a kind brother." He read.

"It…was me… but then…. Why don't I remember any of this?" He asked himself.

"Because you repressed it." A familiar voice made him jump.

He turned around to find his older brother.

"Itachi, is … is all of this true?"

He nodded. "It is Sasuke… I thought you would never remember again." He said.

"You knew?"

"Yes. I had spent years looking for Sakura. When I finally found out where she was, I found out that she ran away from her foster parents, of course they went to jail when I found out what kind of people they were. But Sakura was no longer there." He began to explain. "And to my luck I saw her singing, I knew that was her. I knew her voice anywhere. It's like her mothers., so I did the only thing I can. I became their manager as well as yours." He said.

It was fate that you should meet. Don't you get it Sasuke?" He said but Sasuke was still trying to process all the information.

He sat down on her bed.

"Who… is her mother?" He asked.

"Tsunade…." He answered back, his head whipped up to look his brother dead in the eyes.

"Tsunade!" He asked.

Itachi nodded observing his younger brother's reaction.

"_I've heard this song before!" Sakura said listening intently to the radio. _

"_What? That's impossible, it's the first time it's ever been aired Sakura. There is no way you could have heard this song before." Sasuke said. _

"_But… I know I have… I just can't… remember." Sakura said trying to remember. "AAAHHH! Sasuke! Sasuke! It hurts! Its hurts! Help me please! My head! It hurts!" Sakura screamed. _

"_Sakura? Sakura!" He screamed as he ran to her. _

"That's what she meant?" Sasuke said to himself.

_She heard the song before because her mother sang it to her!_ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke… do you remember now?" Itachi asked. "After a while you just forgot everything that happened., you didn't even remember that our parents died in the fire did you?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Do you remember now?"" He asked again .

"I … remember. Itachi, take me to the hospital!"

Itachi nodded his head understanding.

**At the hospital**

"Come Sakura, you're stronger than this." Ino said.

"Where is she?" An angelic voice that resembled Sakura's shouted as the door opened to reveal a white haired man and a woman with a thick hood over her head. So no one was able to see her face.

"Jariya?" Temari asked. "What are you doing here and who is she?" She asked.

The woman ignoring everyone ran to Sakura's bed opposite side from everyone else.

They all turned their attention back to Jariya waiting for an explanation.

"We're here because we heard about Sakura's injury. Well everyone has, she's all over the news." He said.

"And she… she is Sakura's blood mother." Jariya said and everyone's eyes went wide.

"But…" Ino started but couldn't finish.

"That can't be, Sakura's real parents are dead." Neji said.

"No, her mother is alive alright." He said looking at the woman as she began to take off her hood, "Tsunade is her birth mother."

Everyone gasped as they turned to see one of the most famous singers of all time.

"Tsunade is Sakura's mother!" Temari asked as Hinata fainted.

"That's right." Itachi's voice came, and they all turned to him and Sasuke as they walked in.

"Ok Ok! Can someone explain what's going on? Ino said getting irritated.

"I will… as soon as Sakura waked up. I will explain to all of you." Tsunade said keeping her eyes on Sakura.

**Sorry it's so short! I know I know I'm sorry. I just wanted to update because I hadn't hd the chance to do so. The next chapter will be longer I promise!**

**Reviews please?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's POV**

Sakura began to slowly open her eyes. She was facing a familiar white wall.

_Gosh I'm so sick of getting myself stuck in the hospital!_ She thought.

She began to slowly lift her body up from the bed.

"Life just loves sending me to the hospital doesn't it?" She said more out loud to herself then to anyone else. That's when she noticed there were other people in the room.

"Umm…" Sakura said as everyone was just starring at her with wide eyes. "Hey everyone." She finished.

All the girls ran to hug her.

"Sakura!" They cried. "You're awake!"

Sakura let out a giggle at their reaction and returned their hug.

"So can someone remind me what happened?" Sakura asked.

"Well you found our Sasori was actually cheering on you." Ino started.

"Oh yea.. that asshole.. did I at least kick his but?" She asked.

"Well… Sasuke kicked his ass pretty bad for you." Temari said pointing at the boy standing next to her with a blank expression on his face.

Sakura looked at him and for a second she remembered why she loved him in the first place… but it quickly left as she remembered why she hated him.

She looked back at the girls. "So why am I at the hospital?" She asked looking around.

"Because Sasori hit you pretty hard with what seemed like a VERY pointy rock." Tenten said.

"Oh…" Sakura said as her hand went to the back of her head involuntarily.

"Don't worry it's gone now." Hinata said smiling at her.

"ok..wait… how long have I been in here?" Sakura asked.

"A week or so." Ino replied as if it was nothing. "But enough about that… we need to talk about something serious." Ino said looking truly serious for once.

Sakura nodded, but then she realized something. "Who is she?" Sakura pointed at the woman with a hood over her head. She was the only in the room she did not know.

"That's what we want to talk to you about." Sasuke spoke up now. Sakura turned to look at him curiously.

"Sakura.," Jariya's voice came in now. "Me and Itachi have been looking for you for a long time. The first time I saw you I wasn't sure if it was you or not. But the second I heard you sing I knew it was you. It was fate that Itachi became your manager as well… "

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked more confused than ever.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke up again, her attention being drawn back to him. "That lady is Tsunade." Sakura's eyes went wide with surprise. She turned her head back to the lady that was covering her face with her hood but was now exposed for the world to see her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Wait… don't tell me your son is Sasori and you're here to kill me. Look I can explain-" She was cut off by Sasuke.

"she is your mother Sakura… your birth mother."

"My…mother…?" Sakura whispered more to herself. Her eyes never left her mom's. Tears began to form in her eyes and also in Tsunade's. .

"Yes… I'm your mother… and I finally found you!" she said as she ran and hugged Sakura like she would never see her again.

Sakura's arms slowly tightened on the back of her mom. She soon buried her face in her shoulder and balled her eyes out.

"Sakura… I've searched for you for so long. I thought… I thought you were dead."She said pulling Sakura closer to her body. "I was always singing songs that I only sand to you when you were small in hopes that maybe one day you could remember that I was your mother."

'"I heard your songs… they sounded familiar, but I never would have dreamed that you… were my mother." Sakura sobbed.

Soon all the girls began to sob with them and they all joined the hug between Sakura and her mom. They heard a soft laugh come from Sakura.

Sasuke watched as Sakura broke into a tears of joy. He had never seen her so happy before in her life. Not even when they formed a band together. A true smile spread its way on his lips. This did not go unnoticed by Itachi who was watching his brothers reaction carefully.

Then he smirked to himself. _I knew it little brother. You're so foolish._

A nurse came in a room filled with laugher and story exchanging.

"Sorry to interrupt." She said walking over to Sakura to take her blood pressure. Once she was done she looked back up to her. "It looks like everything appears normal here. You are free to go now. I just had to check if you blood was fine." She said smiling at her. "Here is your cloths, and remember to check out." She said as she walked to the door and gave them once last smile before giving them their privacy again.

"Yea!" The girls cheered. "Party at our house!" Ino screamed getting her stuff.

"Sounds good to me." Itachi said getting up from his seat as well. "I'll go with Jariya and Tsunade to go get the food. Ino you and the girls go get the deserts. Neji you Naruto Shikamaru, and Sai go get some drinks. Sasuke," He said looking back to his brother with a smirk on his lips. "We'll leave Sakura to you. Be gentle alright?" He said before they all walked out smirking at him, or giving him the thumbs up. Well all of them but Tsunade.

Sasuke turned back to Sakura. "You want me to go out- holy!" He said as he turned to see a half naked Sakura in front of him.

"No I'm almost done changing it's fine." She said.

"Hn." Was all the Uchiha said as he was facing the wall.

"Ok let's go." Sakura said going to the door, Sasuke followed.

***ring**ring***

"Hello?" Sasuke said as he picked up his phone.

"What? Why?" Sakura turned to look at him. Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridges of his noise with his thumb and index figure. "Yea… ok I understand." Sasuke said before clicking.

"What was all that about?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke.

"Your band's name is about to sky rocket." Sasuke said as he put his hood up. "I suggest you put your hair back and hide under your hood. The media is coming, and it looks like we are about to be the talk of the town…or state." Sasuke said and went to the front desk to check Sakura out.

They turned around to be faced with nothing but cameras flashing and questions being blurted out to them.

"Shit." Sasuke said under his breath. He reached out to grab Sakura's hand, Sakura being taken by surprise blushed at the contact.

_Damn it Sakura! Do not react like that! Just look down and make sure no camera gets a shot of you._ Sakura thought as they began to walk out of the exist.

"Sasuke who is this girl you are holding hands with?"

"Why are you two coming out of a hospital?"

"Is it true that you fought for her honor?"

"Are you two in love?"

"Are the rumors that you two use to date true?'

"Why are you holding her hand?"

Sasuke leaned into Sakura's ear to whisper something to her. "don't answer any questions and keep walking, we wouldn't want them to find out about that night now would we?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Sakura's head shot up from the reminder. As soon as her face was visible the light was blinking so many times that it hurt their eyes for a second.

"Keep your head down." Sasuke said and began to run while Sakura ran with him.

They went inside his car and drove off, some people attempted to follow them, but as soon as they got in their property they were no longer able to get in because of the fate that blocked them out of their house and the 20yards of front and back yard that surrounded their house.

They sighed as they saw the cars going back to the city.

"you'll be on the front page by tomorrow morning at the latest. " Sasuke said.

Sakura tried not to look at him, she still wanted to hate him, but after she knew that he fought for her honor made her hate him less, and it made her angry because she couldn't find a reason to hate him. Wait, she still had the reason that he took away her innocence.

"Sakura?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Hm?" She said still not looking at him, the car parked in front of their house.

"Look at me." He said when she didn't even bother to look anywhere near him.

She refused to look at him as she was hanging on her last excuse to hate him, suddenly his long figures lifted her chin and made her look at him.

"Sakura?" He asked again looking at her eyes.

"Y-Yes?" She said all excuses she had now gone.

"I'm…sorry." He said. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, she did not see that coming.

"For what?" She asked even though she already knew what he was apologizing for. She tried to look away but he forced her to look at him.

"You know what Sakura," He said her name with a purr. "But if you want I'll tell you. I'm sorry that I … that I took your innocence, I had no right to do that, and I am deeply sorry." He said staring her straight in the eyes while he said every word.

_Damn! There went my last excuse to hate him!_ She thought

He released her and opened the door to his side of the car before going to open hers. "We should get going now." Sasuke said as he held his hand out for her.

"Yea.." She said as she took his hand to jump out of the car, but released his hand from hers as soon as she was safely on the ground.

When they walked into the room filled with their friends and family they saw that they were all watching the TV

"Hey guys what's up?" Sasuke said looking at the TV.

"You guys are on TV." Naruto said.

"As you can see here, Sasuke and a mysterious woman with pink hair were seen coming out of the hospital holding hands. Many people are wondering , who is this woman? And what is she to Sasuke?" The news lady was taken out of her talking to listen to something that was being told to her by her earpiece.

"Just in, we found out who this mysterious woman is. Her name is Sakura. For now her last name is unknown. But get this! Sakura is also in a band! And their new CD comes out tomorrow! Her bands name is _Wicked Crestfallen Cherry blossom _How interesting. I for once will be sure to buy one of her CD's and see why our dear Sasuke-kun is so interested in this Sakura person." Was what she last said before Itachi turned off the TV.

"Holding hands?" Itachi asked his brother while smirking and lifting an eye brow at him.

"I didn't want to loose her in thru crowd." Sasuke explained.

"Why did you lean in?" Ino asked her perfectly thin eyebrow lifted.

"Because I was telling her something I didn't want everyone else to hear." Sasuke continued to defend himself.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

_Why are they all against me! _Sasuke thought.

"None of your business, I need a drink."" Sasuke said before going to the kitchen to look for alcohol.

When he came back he decided to pull the attention away from him, and he had the perfect person the put the attention on.

"So Neji, are you and Tenten going out now?" Sasuke asked smirking at the way bother Neji and Tenten responded.

"Huh? Why would they be going out?" Temari asked looking between all three of them.

"Oh.. I don't know… they seemed to really enjoy each other's company the day they were in this house alone.." Sasuke smirked as he saw everyone's eyes leave his face and turn to Neji's and Tenten's.

"Actually…" Tenten started and all eyes were on her.

"We are dating, we were going to tell you… but we kind of got caught up with the drama." Neji finished.

_Hmm… didn't see that one coming, but I don't care as long as they aren't staring at me like I grew two heads. _Sasuke thought as he took another swing at his alcohol beverage.

"Ok," Naruto broke through the silence. "Party time! Pass me the ramen!" Everyone laughed and began to talk amongst themselves.

"Let's see who can drink the most shots!" Naruto suggested, they weren't very sure it was a good idea to begin with, but Naruto was very convincing.

And they drank the night away.

Because getting drunk with a room filled with people always ended well.

**Thank you all for readying! I hope you all enjoyed! I told you this one would be longer then the other one xD**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Tell me your thoughts and/or questions!**

**Reviews? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's POV**

Tenten hugged whatever pillow she was holding tighter to her as she slowly opened her eyes. "Tenten…can you let go of me please?" Came Hinata's shy and timid voice.

"Whaa!" Tenten screamed and jumped off the bed. "What happened?"

"Tenten…stop moving so much." Neji said but didn't open his eyes.

"I'm not…Tenten…" Came a sleepy reply…that sounded a lot like-

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Hello Sai, how was your night?" Ino said smiling up at him.

"It was great, and yours?" Sai asked back as he hugged Ino closer to himself.

"Fantastic." Guess they weren't as drunk as everyone else…

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Temari said pushing Shikamaru away and trying to cover her naked body with the blankets.

"The hell woman! Why did you just-" Shikamaru looked at the scenery for the first time. "Where are my cloths! Where are your cloths! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"OH HELL NO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh shut up Sakura! Why are you in my bed anyways?" Sasuke said looking around. "Wait this isn't my room…"

"Well obviously! It's my … room… wait." Sakura said looking around as well. "This isn't my room either."

"Where the hell are we!" They said in unison.

"The closet!" The yelled.

Itachi sighed, "It looks like they are finally up." He said preparing coffee for everyone's hand over.

"I can't even remember what happened last night, but I loved the alcohol." Tsunade said.

"It looks like Sakura took after you in your drinking problem, she took like 12 shots." Jariya said.

"She did? That's my girl." Tsunade said. Soon everyone came out.

"So what crazy things did you kids do?" Itachi asked and the all visibly stiffened.

"Shut up." They all said in unison, well except for Ino. "Well we-" She started but was cut off by the rest of them. "We don't want to know!"

"Well sheesh." She said as she grabbed her coffee and sat down with everyone else on the couch.

"Sasuke…" Sakura started but didn't look so see if Sasuke was looking at her.

"Yea?" He said as he kept drinking is coffee.

"I'm sorry about earlier.. I was just…"

"It's fine." He said and they just sat there in silence.

"Turn on the TV or something." Tsunade said.

They did as she said and the news was on.

"It's only 12:13 pm and _Wicked Crestfallen Cherry blossom_ has already sold over 65,000 records on their first day! And more and more people are still buying them. We expect great things from these girls. Oh just in they have just sold 66,000 records! Remember to stay tune at 9pm to hear how much in total they sold threw out the day. Now let's take a look at the weather." The news lady said and everyone's mouth was hanging.

"Holy piece of sh-"

"AAHHH!" The girls screamed and ran to Sakura and hugged her. "I can't believe this! They actually like our music!" They sang.

"Congrats girls." Itachi said.

"Of course, what else would you expect from my daughter?" Tsunade said pulling her into a hug.

Sakura giggles.

"So when are you guys going to announce to the worlds that she is your mom and she is your long lost daughter? " Naruto asked.

"I already made a press conference for that, it's today at 6pm. So get ready Sakura." Tsunade said.

"Ok, I guess we should all get ready then." Sakura said getting up, while the other girls follow her.

"Yea, we should be leaving now too." Sasuke said getting up and the other guys followed him back to their place.

**Sakura's POV**

I was getting ready, I put my hair up but shifted my bangs to one side. I put on eyeliner and mascara, I didn't want to go too over board.

I got my necklace and put it around my neck. I looked at my reflection, I was touching the necklace.

"Sasuke…" Why did I keep this necklace after all these years? Didn't I hate him? So … why did I always wear it? I mean I never showed it, it was always hidden, but still I had it on none the less.

Today… I'm going to show it to the world, I do not hate Sasuke… so why should I hide something that he gave me? Something that means a lot to me.

I put on a V-neck shirt, with ripped shits and a metal belt with my black boots.

Alright… all set.

I walked out to see all the girls already ready on the couch.

Tenten and I were wearing pants, while Temari and Hinata had some shorts on, and Ino had a skirt on.

I looked over to see my mom, she looked beautiful. She had her hair in two pony-tales and she had regular skinny jeans with heals and a long sleeve shirt.

"Come on." She said walking towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Tenten asked.

"Oh didn't we tell you? You are shooting your first music video today," Tsunade said and we all started cheering. "with HAWK." She finished all the girls began to jump up and down, I simply smiled. This should be interesting

We all headed down, and we saw the guys already waiting for us.

I hate to admit it but they looked … really hot!

I looked over to Sasuke who was wearing some ripped jeans as well, with a shirt that showed off his body a little too well. He had chains hanging from his jeans as well and his hair was as smooth as ever.

No Sakura! Stop your drooling! This is my second chance, we are only friends. FRIENDS, and NOTHING, more.

I sighed, yea right…friends.

We continues down the stairs and I saw them look up at us. The only one I was paying attention to was Sasuke, I saw his head turn in our direction and his eyes immediately went to mine, we just looked at each other until I was standing right in front of him. Then I realized we were to close and I looked away blushing. .

"good morning, Sasuke-" I was about to say kun, but that wouldn't be appropriate.

"Morning,." He said but I still felt his gaze on me, "So.. are you excited about your first music video?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"HELL YEA! Tenten answered for me,. "Yea,,, I'm glad it's with you guys though, I mean you guys already know what to do and everything so we can count on you guys if we need anything." I said trying to not sound weird, but I was ranting!

Someone save me!

"Ok everyone lets go! Each band member goes in their band car, got it?" Itachi said.

THANK YOU!

We each got in our own cars and as soon as I sat down I sighed.

"We saw that." Ino said and all the girls suddenly came a lot closer to me.

"Yes we did." Temari said, wait. Are they talking to me?

"Yes you Sakura!" Tenten said.

"You like Sasuke don't you?" Hinata asked.

"W-What? Of course not! W-what gave you that idea! We… we are just old band members. Nothing more, I mean we are barely getting over our past now, I don't want to make things weird again ok? I'd rather have him as a friend then say something stupid and loose him again." I said, the girls thought about it for a while.

"But you like him?" Ino asked again.

I saw Tsunade look at me through the mirror, she was driving.

"I can even see that there is something between you two and I barely got here." My mom said laughing, the rest of the girls agreed.

"Well there is nothing but …friendship, there… ok?" I said not even waiting for a response. I looked in front of us to see the boys car.

Once we got there we saw a crowed of people waiting for us.

"HAWK!" "HAWK!"

"There they are!"

"_Wicked Crestfallen Cherry blossom!" "Wicked Crestfallen Cherry blossom!"_

They were chanting for us too?

"SAKURA!"

"NARUTO!"

"TENTEN!"

"NEJI!"

Hinata!"

We love you!"

Wow chants were heard every where, it was crazy!

We began to wave to everyone.

"Can I have an auto graph?" One girls asked.

"Sure." We said and walked over to her.

"Can we take a picture with you guys?"

"Yea."

We looked over to the guys they were sighing autographs too.

We walked in the studio.

"There you guys are, that crowds been out there since 5 in the morning, I don't know how you guys do it. " A person, who I guess was the one that would be shooting us, said.

"Well I was going to give you guys a change of cloths in here, but you all look so cool! I think I'll just leave that as is. We will just put you a bit of make up for the camera, you don't want to come out greasy now do you?" He didn't even wait for an answer before make-up people were surrounding us.

"Ok everyone get to your places." He said clapping his hands.

We all got our instruments and went where he told us to go. In this song Sasuke and I were the lead singers so we were in front and we had to be really closer to each other. I mean REALLY close.

"This song is about love birds falling…well in love. So you guys each have to pair up. Obviously Sasuke and Sakura will be couple, Tenten you and Neji, Naruto and Hinata, Sai and Ino, and Shikamaru and Temari.." He said and we all nodded. "Ok now the story behind this song is that you guys are each searching for your true love, you guys are tired of seeing everyone else happy but not yourself, until you guys find each other and love blossoms and what not. Everyone got that?" We all nodded. "Ok, ready set. ACTION!"

The lights turned off and my heart was going crazy, true love? Sasuke?

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! There are only a few more chapters before this story is over, just a heads up you know? As soon as I'm done with this one I'll finish the other two They are reaching their end as well. **

**Anyways, hope you liked the update! See you guys soon.**

**Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sakura's OIV**

The lights were suddenly on us, ok…so we have to act as if we're in love? Well that shouldn't' be too hard for them, seeing as they all actually like their guys but … Sasuke?

I hope he doesn't realize I still love him when he watches the video.

"BGUB!"

Calm down Sakura, you can do this… you can do this…

**(A/N: ok the italic words with a * in front will be what the characters are doing, the bold is when all of them sing together, the normal one will be when Sakura and Sasuke sing together, underlined will be only Sakura, and underlined and italics will be Sasuke… I hope that makes sense xD I'm going to make it as if they already finished making the video and now they are watching the video and how it turned out ok? So don't get confused haha pretend like it's a week later or something.)**

**Author's POV**

"Ok, everyone welcome!" Itachi greeted as all the guest that came to see the grand opening of their music video became hushed. "It's not time to show the music video everyone had been dying to see." Everyone began to clap.

"Play the video." Itachi said, all the girls sat their nervously as they too anxiously waited to see how their video turned out. Seeing as Itachi said he wanted to surprise them he did not let them see the video.

**Official video xD**

All our times have come

_*__all the girls except Sakura went behind their guys and wrapped their arms around their stomach, while Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's stomach from behind._  
Here but now they're gone

*_the guys disappeared from the girls, and they were left standing alone. _  
_Seasons don't fear the reaper_

_*Tenten is in summer, Temari is in Fall, Hinata is in Winter, Ino is in Spring,, and Sakura is in a raining season. __**(A/N: I don't know if those are all the seasons, and I don't remember what the season for Sakura is called… the one where it always rains?)**__  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain..we can be like they are_

*_All the girls begin to run and run. _  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper

*_The guys are standing in front of them with a hand out stretched for them. __**A/N: all in their in own weather of course.)**_  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper

_*They girls grab the hands of the guys and they begin to run together. _  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
_Baby I'm your man..._

_* They show scenes of them being all lovey dovey, having a good time._

**Valentine is done**

*_They watch all their things as they are burning. _**  
Here but now they're gone**

*_Their hands intertwine together again and they begin to walk away from their burning things and their past._  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity..._Romeo and Juliet_

_*Their families began to case after the girls and they began to run again. _  
**40,000 men and women everyday...Like Romeo and Juliet**

**40,000 men and women everyday...Redefine happiness**

*_All of them suddenly found each other as they were running from their parents and they all ran together._  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are

*_As they were running other couples began to run with them, now it was a group of couples running away from the parents who were chasing them._  
_Come on baby...don't fear the reaper_

*_Naruto looked at Hinata who smiled at him.__  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper_

_*Tenten looked over to Ino and they smiled at each other.__  
_We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper

_*All the couples jumped off a cliff that was standing in their way of leaving their old life behind._  
_Baby I'm your man..._

_*All the bodies hit the water and the parents stood on top of the cliff looking down with shocked faces. _

**Love of two is one!**

*_Sakura and Sasuke come out of the water first and they hug each other tight while the parents are still looking at them. _**  
Here but now they're gone**

*_Everyone else began to come out with their loved one and they all swam back to land._  
_Came the last night of sadness_

_*The kids look back up to their parents and wave a final good bye before they began to run away again. __  
And it was clear she couldn't go on_

_*A smile spread across the faces of their parents before they all began to walk back home.__  
_Then the door was open and the wind appeared

_*They opened a door that was in the middle of the woods that read "only true love may pass" and the wind blew past their hair, Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other caringly before walking in the dark space. __**(A/N: I know a door in the middle of the forest isn't very creative, I couldn't think of anything else -_-)**_  
The candles blew then disappeared

_*****__The dark room they all walked in soon lit up to show a breathtaking sight. The girl's eyes sparkled as the guys each wrapped their arms around them._  
**The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid**

_*A man welcomed them to Paradise._**  
Come on baby...and she had no fear**

*_Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Temari, and Shikamaru all went on top of a hill and watched as the rain disappeared and a rainbow appears, while the closers bloomed and the wind danced with them, the lake underneath them sparkled and the sun began to set._**  
And she ran to him...then they started to fly**

_*They saw all the couples happy together and having fun._**  
**They looked backward and said goodbye...she had become like they are

_*****__Sakura looked up and a tear rolled down her check, Sasuke placed his lips on her check and cached the tear before it fell._  
_She had taken his hand...she had become like they are_

*_Sakura looked up at him and smiled, Sasuke smiled back. _  
**Come on baby...don't fear the reaper **

*_The camera zoomed out as they all shared a "passionate" kiss in the middle of the most beautiful scenery. The video soon began to fade to black. _

**Video Over**

Everything was quiet for a long time, the girl's mouth hung open in shock at how good it came out. Sakura managed to compose herself a little quicker than the other and she looked around. Some of the people in the crowd had tears in their eyes, and the rest had their mouths touching the floor, like she had previously.

Then everyone began to clap and cheer, some even said to play it again.

Sakura looked over to see her band members Ino's eyes were sparkling, Hinata had a wide grin on her face, Temari looked as if she would break her face her smile was so wide, and Tenten look about ready to cry, but being the tuff girl she was she was holding it in.

"You guys should be very proud of yourselves; your video was a great hit." Neji said congratulating them.

"Thanks," Tenten replied to her boy friend, "but we wouldn't be able to do it without you guys." She said smiling at him at how happy she was.

"You have a point there." He said smugly, everyone laughed.

"I hate to break up the happy moment and all," came a sweet voice, they all looked up to find Tsunade standing there. "but we have to get to a conference soon." She said and the girls all nodded and stood up. They all gave a hug to the guy they liked before parting, except Tenten who gave Neji a peck on the cheek.

Sakura went over to Sasuke and gave him a hug as well, Sasuke froze as he was shocked she had just hugged him of her own free will. His hands slowly wrapped themselves around her protectively and he pulled her body closer to hers, but he didn't know why.

"Thank you for helping us." Sakura said before letting go, much to Sasuke's disappointment, and began to walk towards her mom.

Once all the girls left the guys came to Sasuke.

"You finally told her didn't you!" Naruto said patting his best friend on the back.

"Told her what dope?" Sasuke replied.

"That you like her of course! Why else would she hug you like that? So you guys are finally official?" Naruto asked the rest of the guys waited patiently for his answer.

"What? Of course I didn't, I don't know why she hugged me, she just did, and no we are not an official couple." None of the guys missed the fact that Sasuke said that a little too sad then his normal voice.

"Then do it." Naruto said.

"It's not that easy dope, why don't you all tell the girls you like them like Neji, then you can tell me to tell her." Sasuke said defensively.

"Oh … we'll do better than that," Naruto said with an evil grin. "We'll ask them to marry us." Naruto finished.

"WE WILL?" The rest of the guys said when they heard what he actually said.

"You know what?" Neji started. " I think I don't mind marrying Tenten, I'll do it." Neji said sure of his decision.

"Troublesome, but why not?" Shikamaru said.

Sai nodded.

"Let's go!" Naruto said walking to the exit.

"But they are in a conference with the media surrounding them and everything!" Sasuke tried to avoid his stupid plan.

"Even better!" Naruto said.

"Whatever."Sasuke said and they all walked out leaving the crowd to talk about how great the video was.

"Tsunade why did you call forth a conference, and why are the new "IT" band with you?" A reporter asked.

"Well, because I want to announce to the public that I have finally found my long lost daughter who was taken away from me 13 years ago." Tsunade spoke firm and strong.

"You're daughter?"

"Where is she?"

"How old is she?"

"What does the new "IT" band have to do with your daughter?" One of them asked, then it all went quiet as they put everything together.

"Which one of these girls is your daughter?"

"Is it Tenten?"

"No must be Hinata!"

"Absolutely not! It's Temari, she's blond like her."

"No, it's Ino! She is more blond then Temari." They all began to shout as they tried to find out who it was while frantically taking pictures.

"Actually," Tsunade said and everyone got quiet as they pointed their microphone her direction. "My daughter is Sakura." Every one stayed silent as the information sand in.

"Of course! The heart of the band with a talent that could match Tsunade's! It all makes sense!"

"But Wait!" One of the reports shouted. They all turned to look at him. "Why does she have pink hair?" He asked, everyone turned back to Tsunade.

"Well, because her father had really bright red hair, and I have really light blond hair, when you mix both of those together we get light pink." Tsunade said gesturing to her daughter.

They all nodded their head in understandment.

"Then why are the other girls here?" They continued to ask questions.

"Because….i plan to take them all in as my own." Tsunade said turning back to look at them with love. "I am going to adopt these orphans and raise them all as my child's." She finished and yet again they began to get bombed with questions and lights flashing everywhere.

The girls who didn't know about this stood their shocked, they soon ran to hug her and silent tears escaped their face. "We are now family girls." Tsunade said only low enough for them to hear.

Then out of nowhere they appeared.

That's right, HAWK.

Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sai all ran to the stage while Sasuke followed close behind. The media got silent for all of two seconds before lights began to flash everywhere again.

The girls were about to ask what they were doing here when suddenly the guys stopped in front of the girls and got down on one knee. That's when everything went dead silent.

"W-What… are you doing Neji?" Tenten asked looked down to her boy friend with shock .

"Will you marry me?" They all asked at the same time, that's when everyone's eyes popped out and their jaws hit the floor.

"What are you doing?" One of the media said. "Take pictures!" Then cameras were flashing everywhere, as they were anxiously awaited for their answer.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was looking at her.

**Cliff hanger! Dun dun dun! **

**Haha I know you guys hate me for that one haha xD if you want me to update soon review! Mmwwwuuuuaaaahhhhhaaaaa, I'm evil :D lol **

**Thank you all for reading! Hope you all enjoyed! **

**Reviews are very much welcome **


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry I took so long! I'll try to update sooner .**

**Author's POV**

The girls stood there shocked, Tsunade looked at Sasuke expecting him to say something to her daughter instead of just looking at her, she was getting annoyed.

"YES!" Ino was the first to say, they all began to take pictures as Ino jumped on Sai and gave hi m a full kiss on the lips.

"Fine…I say yes," Temari said blushing madly but she was trying to cover it up with her bad girl act. "But you better treat me like a princess and … and love me!" She said as her face grew hot.

Shikamaru smirked, "Of course, you deserve nothing better." Shikamaru said as he got off of his knee on the ground and walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. Temari hugged him back as she tried to cover her blushing face from the cameras that were flashing everywhere.

Neji looked up at Tenten nervous as to what she was going to say.

"Do you even have to ask?" Tenten said, and Neji gave her a smirk that looked more like a smile to her.

"Well I am a gentle man." He said before getting up. "Why did you have to wait so long to answer? You almost gave me a heart attack." He said holding her closer to his body.

"Sorry…I was just shocked", she said giggling a little, but she felt like crying.

Hinata fainted. "Oi! Hinata!" Naruto said catching her before she hit the ground.

"That means yes!" The rest of the f girls said to him. Naruto let out blinding smile that he always had and hugged Hinata closer to him.

Sakura was still looking at Sasuke waiting for him to say something..anything. She already forgave him for everything..i mean he did save her life.

Everything seemed to stay quit they were all looking at Sakura and Sasuke who were still looking at each other, never breaking contact from each other.

Tsunade had about all she could take. "Are you going to ask her to marry you or not!" She broke the silence, everyone sweat dropped, well everyone but Sasuke and Sakura and Sasuke who were still looking at each other.

"If you don't ask now someone else will take her!" Tsunade continued. "Who here wants to marry Sakura?" She asked out to the crowd.

Almost every man raised their hands…even a couple of girls raised their hands as well.

"There you go Sasuke. You love her don't you? Then do something about it, before she falls in love with someone else!"

"No." Sasuke said with a defining voice, everyone looked up at him, the cameras stopped because they were all into the conversation they were having.

"Sakura belongs to me…and no one else! No one c can have her…if you want to take her from me, you better be ready to loose your life." Sasuke said glaring at every man, and woman, who raised their hands. Everyone in the crowd slowly put their hands down as they saw the evil aura coming out of Sasuke.

"Hai… she's all yours." They all whispered too scared to speak any louder.

"Hold on, you can't just expect me to just-" Sakura began but was cut off as Sasuke began to walk closer to her.

"Sakura." He said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "I had this ring….for a long time now. I was going to give it to you the day of our debut album because I wanted to be with you forever. But then out band had to separate and you were left behind. But I was already planning to marry you before I left, I just… couldn't say it in the end. I'm sorry for that." He whispered the last part so only she could hear.

"Since you left…?" she asked in disbelieve looking at the ring he had was now being placed in her left ring figure, it was the perfect fit.

"And I'm not going to ask because I won't take no for an answer." Sasuke said smirking at her.

Sakura smirked back at him. "Well then you're going to be disappointed because I say no." She said seriously.

Sasuke's smirk began to fall into a scowl.

"Haha! I'm just kidding Sasuke! I love you too much to say no to you!" She said, but then realized what she said, and she looked away blushing.

His smirk came back, "Oh really now?" Sasuke said.

"Shut up." She said trying to move away from him, but no Sasuke was not going to have none of that. Oh no. If you think he'll just let her walk away from him…then you don't know Sasuke very much.

As Sakura began to turn away from him and he got her wrist as he pulled her closer to him. Before she had to chance to say anything his lips soon crushed her own, not allowing any words to be formed from her lips. Well that and the fact that all her thoughts soon left her mind as all she could think of was 'Sasuke is kissing me!' Her eyes closed automatically as she kissed back. When he broke their kiss he leaned into her ear and whispered. "I love you too…just in case you wanted to know, or maybe just because I want to get use to saying that to you, because I'm not leaving you anymore. Ever. And I get very jealous Sakura, so don't even try anything funny." He whispered. Sakura's face burned like a red tomato, and now the cameras were blowing up.

"Everyone run to the car!" Naruto shouted and they all ran hand-in-hand with their lovers. Except Tsunade who was already waiting for them, ready to drive.

The cameras began to follow them to their cars. And soon they left the crowd behind.

"So why did you guys do that exactly?" Tenten asked..

"We suddenly realized how much we love you guys." Neji shrugged as it it was nothing./

"Oh yes, because that's how every man proposes, they suddenly decide to out of the blue." Temari said sarcastically.

"Actually. Yes that is how every man decide." Shikamaru said.

"Wha..?" Hinata said, her head was lying on Sakura's lap because m Naruto didn't want to go too far with her right now, and because she would faint again if she saw him when she woke up.

"Sakura? I had the weirdest dream that Naruto asked me to marry him." She said looking at her friend.

"Actually..it was real. And we said yes for you." Sakura said. Hinata sat up and that's when she saw everyone was holding hands with their partners and Naruto was holding her hand.

"So…?" Hinata started and she turned red again.

"No! Hinata don't faint on me again!' Naruto said, and she managed to control herself a little.

"Finally she wakes up." Sasuke said as Hinata sat closer to Naruto and Sasuke then put his head on Sakura's lap." "Only I can put my head on your laps, got it?" He was serious but Sakura still giggled.

"f course Sasuke." She said and he smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. Sakura began to massage his scalp slowly and lovingly with her figures. She smiled to herself as she saw Sasuke visibly relax.

Everyone one else in the car began to laugh at the couple.

"looks like you got a handful to handle Sakura." Ino said laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura said. ""Sasuke does too, I won't let him talk to ANYMORE fangirls." Sakura said sternly.

Sasuke opened an eye at this. "Oh?" He said with a smirk. "Is my Sakura jealous?"

She blushed. "Am not!" She said "It's only fair " she defended herself.

He closed his eyes again smiling. ""I don't need any other girl if I have you, so it's fine."" Sasuke said not looking at her, everyone stared at him in shock.

When they finally managed to get to their house they stood outside watching the house's for a bit.

"Which house are we going into?" Temari asked, when no one spoke up.

"this will not to." Tsunade said. They all looked at her in confusion.

"If you are married…then you need to live together, but if you are a band you also need to live together." She explained, they all nodded slowly understanding.

"Then it's settled." She said.

"Wait! What is?" Sakura said confused.

"We are going to combine the houses the houses together and make ONE BIG house for everyone. Including myself. Just saying. Also Itachi is going to move in, and Jariya." She clarified.

"That's great!" Tenten said happily.

"good, so the constructors are going to be here… oh… by tomorrow in the morning, and you guys will have to come with me in my apartment for a couple days.

"How long will it take them?" Sai asked.

"Well I'm getting you guys the best of the best…so.. 3 days at most." She shrugged.

Their mouths dropped. "How can they work so fast?" Ino asked.

"They are professionals! Anyways I'm hungry. Let's eat?" She said as she walked in.

"Oh!" Tsunade said turning around to face them as she remembered something.. "You guys are also getting married tomorrow! I already set up everything, you guys will try on whatever dress you want tomorrow and yea… just let me take care of everything. Your honey moon will start as soon as the wedding is over. You are all having your wedding on the same day. Make-up and everything else will be given to you." And she walked in again.

"WE ARE GETTING MARRIED TMORROW!" The girls were about to faint. The guys shrugged.

"The sooner the better. You will legally belong to me and only me tomorrow." Sasuke said to Sakura.

The guys nodded in agreement. The girls were on the verge of fainting, except Hinata who fainted again.

**- Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for the late update! **

**Until next time! **

**Reviews are very much appreciated! s**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's POV**

Today was officially the day of their wedding day and all the girls looked as if they were dreaming.

"Hey…Ino! Anyone there?" Sai asked as he waved his hands in front of her face.

Nothing.

"I think my fiancé is broken." He said.

"Same here." Shikamaru and Neji said once they couldn't get their girls to react either.

"Hinata fainted again." Naruto said laughing a bit.

"What about Sakura?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"Huh?" He said and looked over to Sakura who was looking at the ring in her figure."I think I know how to get her attention." He said and all the boys looked at him as he leaned down to place his lips with hers.. Sakura was taken out of her thoughts.

The guys caught and soon did the same, as they brought back their girls down to earth, Itachi, Jariya, and Tsunade walked in.

"Save it for the honey moon kids." Jariya said. They soon broke apart.

"Let's go girls." Tsunade said.

"Eh?" But I thought the wedding wasn't until 3pm?" Tenten asked looking at the time. 7:13

"But you guys have to go get everything ready, come on I'll wait for you guys in the car." She said walking out of the room.

They stood and quickly followed after her while the guys sat there staring at them.

"Do we have to go shopping for tux's?" Sasuke asked barely thinking about it for the first time.

"We already got someone to come and show you different designs." Itachi said. "They should be here any minute." And just on cue the doorbell rang.

A guy came in with many different kinds, while the guys looked at them, they were thinking about how the girls were going to get dressed. They wanted to match, so they tried to see their personality.

_Tenten will most likely wear…Brown with white on it…but it's a wedding isn't it? _Neji thought as he picked up a nice brown suit.

_Hinata will most likely wear something…purple..with maybe some pink on it as well…_ Naruto thought picking up a dark purple suit.

_What a drag…hmm Temari will most likely wear some kind of … Dark green dress with maybe some lighter green on it. _ Shikamaru thought as he saw a decent Dark green suit.

_Ino will definitely choose a blue dress, with some light blue on it so it can match her eyes._ Sai thought picking up a Dark blue suit.

_Knowing Sakura… she's going to go crazy. I'm thinking a red dress with black on it. But it's a wedding…I don't…wait it's Sakura so there are more chances she will. Then I'll go with this suit. _Sasuke thought as he picked up a black suit with red on it.

"I see you guys made good choices here." The man said. They began to fit them.

While he was doing that the boys all had the same thing on their minds. _Can he customize them later?_

"Yes, you guys can fix them how you want later." Itachi said answering their question.

"I love it!" Sakura sang as she picked up her dress. "I'm definitely going to wear this one!"

"I knew you would choose that one." Tsunade said. While the other girls were gushing over their dress as well.

"Now," Tsunade spoke again and every girl turned to her. "It's time to customize them." She said with a smile, which the girls returned with a smirk of their own.

**2:50**

The guys were all standing in the alter, waiting impatiently for the girls.

The crowd around them got bigger and bigger. There were many paparazzi there taking pictures.

They all stood there with sipped tux's, as they personally customized them.

**2:58**

Everyone was whispering amongst themselves, wondering how the wedding will be, and how the girls will look. Many people thought it was a risky move for the guys to dress the way they did on their wedding night, but many also agreed that it was their style and that they didn't expect anything less from them.

While everyone was talking all the girls in the back were having a nervous meltdown.

"AHHH! I can't do it!" Ino began to scream.

"I look so weird!" Tenten followed.

"I'm not going out there!" Temari said panicking as well.

Hinata was about to faint.

"Listen you guys and listen good!" Sakura said pointing a figure at them. "We are NOT backing out! This is our day, this is our moment! We are going to get married to HAWK! I don't care what you have to say or what's wrong with how you look because we are going out there and we are going to say, '**I do'!** Everyone got that!" Sakura finished.

The girls all shook their heads nervously.

"Good, because we're on." She began to walk out the door.

The music started to play and everyone got quiet, they all stood up and turned their heads towards the door. The guys looked at the door as well.

The girls began to walk out hand in hand, while Tsunade was in the middle. People began to take pictures.

The guys stood their awe struck. The girls looked beautiful. Everything about them was making them want to walk over to them and kiss them senseless.

Once they were in front of them they each took their hand and guided them besides them.

"I knew you would wear something like that." Sasuke whispered to Sakura's ear.

"I knew you would know what I was going to wear and I knew you'd match it." Sakura whispered back noticing his tux.

"By the way," she said, "you look really cute in it."  
He smirked.

As the preacher began to say his lines the guys couldn't stop looking at them from the corner of their eyes. The same with the girls.

Sasuke's hand brushed Sakura's skin and she tried to suppress the shiver that his skin contact made.

He smirked knowing the reaction he got from her.

He touched her fingers with his before gently intertwining them.

"Do you Sasuke take Sakura to be your wife? To love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Sakura take Sasuke to be your husband? To love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man, and wife. You may all kiss the bride."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, he held out his hand that was intertwined with Sakura's and held it out for everyone to see that she was his now and placed his lips on hers.

Everyone was cheering for them, but none of them noticed they were too busy in their own world.

When they broke apart the couples hugged each other tightly, everyone but Sasuke and Sakura who had their foreheads together.

"I love you… Sasuke." Sakura said kind of breathless.

"I…love you Sakura Uchiha." He smiled at the name while Sakura blushed.

"Ok, let the part begin!" Tsunade said and everyone cheered following her.

The party, everyone thought, was amazing. They sand together, they danced and everyone thought that it was a fairytale come true.

"They look so cute together!" People would say.

Sasuke never once left Sakura's side.

"Congratulations Sakura," A man came to say. "And might I say you look stunning."

Sasuke hugged her closer to him, "You may say it, but don't forget she is my wife now." He said defensively. The man laughed. "Hai hai." He said before walking away.

"Sasuke!" Sakura complained.

"I told you I'm not sharing you." He said before capturing her lips once again.

Sakura completely forgot she was mad at him.

"Sasuke!" A bunch of fan girls began to scream, Sasuke turned his head a bit, but his face was pulled back and his lips crushed with Sakura's once again.

"And I also told you I'm not sharing you either." She said with a smirk.

"Good."

**At the end of the day**

"Have a nice honey moon you guys!" Tsunade cheered.

"You better make me and uncle by the time you come back." Itachi said to Sasuke.

"And I want to be a grandmother already!" Tsunade complained. "From ALL of you!"

The guys looked away to avoid anyone seeing them blush.

"Bye you guys!" The girls screamed to each other as they were all in different cars going to different places.

Then the cars drove off.

"Sakura?" Sasuke began.

"Yea?"

"This is the start of our future together." He said looking at her seriously. "And I will never leave you alone anymore."

"Promise?" Sakura said looking at him.

"I swear."

With that they drove off into the unknown, and their news lives began… together.

_I'm misery, and you're my company. So maybe misery isn't so bad._

**The end!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the series!**

**Sad to say that this is the end of the story. **

**But I would love some reviews!**


End file.
